Nuestro primer verano
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:AU:. Son familia, son completamente diferentes, son enemigos naturales. Pero el roce hace el cariño, y allí donde se roza florece el amor prohibido .:NejiHina:.
1. Giros inesperados

**¡Hola a todos! n.n**

**Bueno, aquí os presento un nuevo fanfic, esta vez protagonizado por mi segunda pareja favorita, Neji y Hinata. Como ya sabéis (si habeis leído otros fanfics míos), se trata de una pareja a la que he dedicado su importancia, tanto en _Ojos de Jade_, en que son la segunda pareja principal, como en un par de oneshots que he traducido... Así que me pareció que se merecían un fanfic para ellos dos solitos, y así nació _Nuestro primer verano_, que se trata, para variar un poco, de un AU. Por cierto, aunque el primer capítulo no sea muy NejiHina, os pido una oportunidad para este fic en el que he puesto tanta ilusión... Y por favor, dejadme reviews, tanto si os gusta como si no, .¡quiero saber lo que opináis!**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece. **

* * *

NUESTRO PRIMER VERANO

Capítulo 1 – Giros inesperados

Hiashi Hyuuga era un hombre frío, metódico, serio e impasible. Dirigente de una importante empresa, orgulloso padre de dos hijas y marido ejemplar, se caracterizaba por su templado ánimo, su severidad en las órdenes, sus meditadas pero tajantes decisiones y el agresivo celo con que protegía su intimidad. Era como un témpano de hielo. Siempre lo había sido. Después de todo, era norma dentro de su arraigada familia, aquella de poderosas generaciones que desde tiempos inmemoriales habían ocupado importantes cargos en la administración de Japón. Hiashi Hyuuga conocía bien el valor de las personas en el trabajo... y el precio del poder.

Demasiado bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hanabi abrió, ansiosa, el sobre que contenía sus notas escolares. Mientras sus pálidos ojos escrutaban las calificaciones, una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro. Tal y como esperaba, sus notas sobrepasaban con mucho a la media. Entre los bufidos, suspiros, grititos de alegría y algún que otro sollozo ahogado, la satisfacción de Hanabi era casi insultante. No obstante, le daba igual. Todo el mundo sabía ya que ella tenía que destacar en todo.

Ella era una Hyuuga, claro. Brillante como siempre. En la cima, como su nombre merecía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los Hyuuga siempre debían brillar. Si no lo hacían aquel trimestre, sería por su culpa. Hinata observó las bajas notas que había obtenido en Física y en Matemáticas, tratando de retener las lágrimas. Un suspenso y un aprobado por los pelos. Lo demás, con buenas notas, pero no destacaban especialmente. De hecho, sus mediocres resultados sólo deslucían los sobresalientes en Literatura y en Arte. Miró a su alrededor. _"Es tan fácil ser mejor que yo..."_

Un enjambre de ruidosas jovencitas se había arremolinado en torno a Sasuke Uchiha, el guaperas de la clase. Incluso la chica que gozaba de las calificaciones más altas, Sakura Haruno, estaba en la cola para adorarle. Hinata torció el gesto, incómoda. No le gustaba aquel chico. Era mezquino y arrogante, y trataba a los demás como escoria que no merecía ni ser mirada. Ella era una chica del montón. Supuso que, en el fondo, le tenía envidia. Aquel chico era lo que ella debería haber sido: de lo bueno, lo mejor.

-¡Hey, Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan! –Una chispeante voz la devolvió a la realidad. Se trataba, cómo no, de Naruto Uzumaki, aquel alborotador rubio que traía de cabeza al claustro de profesores.

Hinata sonrió. Naruto no se parecía en nada a Sasuke. Por eso le gustaba. Naruto siempre era amable con ella, aunque su amabilidad era un tanto tosca. No obstante, el chico se esforzaba. Se caían bien mutuamente. Aquello se veía.

-Ah... hola, Naruto-kun.

-¿Qué tal esas notas? –Preguntó, animado, el Uzumaki.

-Pues... hum... no muy bien...

La muchacha tendió la hoja de calificaciones al chico, que a su vez dejó la suya en la mesa de Hinata. Ella les lanzó una ojeada, y abrió los ojos de par en par: .¡todo suspenso! La muchacha no entendía cómo el chico podía estar tan animado. Si ella llevara unas notas así a casa, su padre la expulsaría de la familia.

-¡Muy bien! .¡Enhorabuena, Hinata! .¡Sólo te ha quedado una!

Ella sonrió, avergonzada. ¿Cómo explicar a un chico tan optimista que lo mínimo que se esperaba de ella eran sobresalientes en un noventa y ocho por ciento de las asignaturas? Sencillamente respondió:

-Mi padre preferiría que hubiese sacado mejores notas...

-Pero si te has esforzado mucho, Hinata-chan –se inclinó hacia ella y, cómplice, murmuró-. Tú y yo lo sabemos.

La Hyuuga enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, y escondió los ojos bajo su largo flequillo. Naruto, al que llamaban sus amigos desde la fila de atrás, se despidió de la muchacha, cogió sus notas y se fue. Y Hinata volvió a quedarse sola, triste, en medio del bullicio del aula.

Fue la última en salir de la clase, y recorrió todo el camino hasta la salida del colegio lo más lentamente que podía. No tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a su casa. No quería enfrentarse a sus padres. Al año siguiente entraría en el instituto, empezaría el ciclo de secundaria alta. Entró al aseo de chicas, se peinó la oscura melena con los dedos, se lavó la cara y al secársela con un pañuelo de papel, se llevó también las lágrimas. Una Hyuuga no debía llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte o al menos, parecerlo.

Hanabi esperaba en la puerta del colegio, radiante. Al ver llegar a su hermana mayor, ignoró su expresión de abatimiento y comenzó a parlotear acerca de sus notas, presumiendo del afecto y la admiración que le profesaban los profesores. Cada palabra era una tortura para el marchito ánimo de Hinata. No obstante, como consuelo, recordó una confesión hecha en una ocasión por Iruka-sensei, el tutor de su hermana, que antes lo había sido de ella: que la actitud pedante y orgullosa de Hanabi era mucho menos agradable que la tranquila y agradable de Hinata. Una pequeña inyección de autoestima nunca venía mal, no señor. Después de todo, Iruka-sensei había sido el primer amor de Hinata, cuando ésta tenía diez años. Era un buen tipo.

-One-chan... One-chan, .¿me estás escuchando?

El interrogante de Hanabi obligó a Hinata a regresar a suelo firme. Otra vez estaba con la cabeza en las nubes.

-Sí... sí, claro, Hanabi-chan.

La niña hizo un mohín. No se creía lo que su hermana le decía, claro.

-Te da igual lo que te cuento, no digas que no –la acusó.

-¡No! Bueno... es que... tengo... tengo mis preocupaciones, .¿sabes?

-¿Eso quiere decir que te han quedado cuántas? –Indagó la pequeña, recordando que también su hermana recibía las notas ese mismo día.

-...Una...

Hanabi silbó.

-Otosan va a enfadarse.

-Lo sé.

-Tienes que esforzarte más. El año que viene vas al instituto.

Llegadas a ese punto, Hinata optó por evadirse. Bastante tenía con que los profesores se lo recordaran cada día como para que también su hermana pequeña le diera la lata con aquello. Estaba harta. Se quedó mirando al frente, al infinito, a la marea de gente que atravesaba corriendo las calles de Tokyo bajo el sol vespertino. Empezaba a hacer calor. Era el comienzo del verano.

Entonces, los vio. Ella pensaba que no había nadie más en toda la ciudad con aquellos ojos que los miembros de su familia. Pero estaba ahí, mirándola, como ella le miraba a él. Unos ojos plateados, como los suyos, en el rostro de un chico algo mayor que ella, de larga melena castaña, observándola con el ceño fruncido. No parecía sorprendido, como ella lo estaba. De repente, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda.

-¡Espera!

Obedeciendo a un ciego impulso, Hinata echó a correr en dirección al chico misterioso, sin ver ni oír nada más a su alrededor. Lo siguiente que su entendimiento pudo captar fue el chirrido de las ruedas de un coche en el asfalto, un chillido llamándola por su nombre y unos brazos apartándola violentamente de la calzada. Ni siquiera supo qué había pasado exactamente, sólo se recuperaba del trance sentada pesadamente en la acera, con su hermana histérica al lado y un tipo vestido de negro –cosa rara, con el calor que hacía- a su otro lado. Éste alzó el rostro y la miró directamente. La muchacha se sonrojó al reconocer aquellas facciones: no podía tratarse de otro más que de Itachi Uchiha, una especie de leyenda viviente, estudiante de Ingeniería Aeronáutica en la Tôdai y hermano mayor del otro Uchiha, el que estaba en su clase. Imposible confundirle con otra persona. Los Uchiha eran, en sí mismos, únicos.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-sí –tartamudeó Hinata tímidamente-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Esperaba que me lo pudieras decir tú –respondió Itachi, sonriendo-. Me parece que te has desmayado por el calor. ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

-U-un poco floja –musitó ella.

-Es natural. Vamos, te invito a un refresco. Así se te pasará el mareo. Tu hermana puede venir también.

Hinata recibió una fulminante mirada por parte de Hanabi. Ella era así: reaccionaba enfadándose cada vez que se asustaba. Tenía un carácter bastante intolerante.

Las dos Hyuuga se pusieron en pie y siguieron a Itachi hasta una cafetería en esa misma calle, donde tomaron asiento. Había aire acondicionado, lo cual agradecieron. Tras pedir las bebidas, Itachi se apoyó en la mesa y preguntó:

-Bueno, contadme: .¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Yo soy Hanabi Hyuuga –se apresuró a responder la pequeña-, y ella es mi hermana mayor, Hinata.

El Uchiha sonrió. Si algo se podía decir a su favor aparte de que le había salvado la vida, era que se trataba de un tipo realmente atractivo. Hinata comenzó a entender por qué sus compañeras de clase idolatraban a su hermano menor.

-Hinata-san –llamó él su atención. Ella se irguió, tensa-. No pareces interesada en mi identidad. Como hermana mayor, deberías interesarte por saber quién soy, .¿no?

Sarcasmo. La muchacha lo odiaba porque ella era incapaz de articularlo. Sin embargo, mantuvo el tipo y respondió:

-No es que no me interese, es que ya la sé. Eres Uchiha Itachi.

El hombre abrió sus carmesíes ojos de par en par. No, aquello no se lo esperaba.

-¿Nos conocíamos de antes?

-No, pero tu hermano pequeño viene a mi clase. Uchiha Sasuke. Eres famoso en el colegio.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa.

-...Comprendo.

Se reclinó en su asiento mientras les servían las bebidas, sin quitar ojo de Hinata, de sus suaves facciones, de su oscuro cabello a la altura de los hombros y, muy especialmente, de sus opalinos ojos. Ella sentía la intensidad de la mirada del Uchiha y la evitaba. Estaba nerviosa. Tal vez no debió haber aceptado la invitación.

Una vez la camarera se hubo alejado de la mesa, Itachi comentó:

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que Sasuke me habló alguna vez de ti.

Hanabi miró de reojo a su hermana. A sus ojos, que un chico hablase de la sosa de su hermana mayor era todo un acontecimiento, especialmente si se trataba de alguien tan popular como un Uchiha. Hinata, por su parte, se ruborizó al preguntar, incrédula:

-¿Qué?

-Sí, ya sabes... eres una Hyuuga. Es una familia conocida. Es natural que hablen de ti.

"_Ah, claro. Más Hyuuga que Hinata. Me conozco esa cantinela"_ La muchacha se obligó a sonreír.

-Comprendo.

A Itachi no le pasó desapercibida la expresión de la chica, e intuyó que había alguna parte de la historia que no le hacía especial ilusión. Decidió actuar con tacto a partir de ese momento. Hinata le parecía buena chica.

-Os daban las notas hoy, .¿no?

-Sí –respondió Hanabi.

-¿Y qué tal?

-¡Bien! –Como siempre, la pequeña de los Hyuuga se alegraba si tenía ocasión de demostrar lo estupenda y maravillosa que era.

La respuesta de Hinata se limitó a una lánguida caída de ojos. El Uchiha no tardó en sacar sus propias conclusiones, pero olvidó aquello de andarse con tacto y, mirándola directamente, preguntó:

-¿Cuántas?

-...Una.

-¿Entonces? –A Itachi no le parecía tan grave.

-Pues que...

-Mi padre nos exige unas notas brillantes en todas las asignaturas –explicó rápidamente Hanabi.

Él asintió con la cabeza. No le costó comprender.

-¿Qué crees que va a decirte?

Hinata se encogió de hombros. Se lo imaginaba, pero prefería no pensar en ello. Itachi decidió cambiar de tema. Al parecer, la chica estaba especialmente susceptible, pero a él no le importó. Las notas, él lo sabía, eran una fuente de desdichas.

Pasaron cerca de una hora en la cafetería. El Uchiha logró que las dos muchachas se sintieran algo más cómodas en su compañía. Después de pagar, ya en la calle, hizo una corta llamada con su teléfono móvil y, hundiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, preguntó:

-Hinata-san, .¿puedo saber por qué te lanzaste a la carretera como una suicida?

Ella bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos índices. Nadie la creería si lo contaba, pero no iba a decir ninguna mentira. Le daba igual que no la creyeran.

-Pues... es que... es que yo vi... a un chico... que tenía los ojos como nosotros –al ver la extrañada expresión de Itachi, aclaró-. Quiero decir, blancos. Como los Hyuuga.

-¿Qué dices, one-chan? –Preguntó Hanabi, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Tan raro es? –preguntó el chico, algo confuso.

-Pues sí, porque Hinata dice que era una chico... y nosotras no tenemos parientes varones de nuestra edad.

El universitario se cruzó de brazos, intrigado. No había nadie en Japón con los ojos como los de los Hyuuga. Su mente comenzó a elucubrar peligrosamente: .¿podía ser que la inmaculada historia de la poderosa familia Hyuuga tuviera alguna fuga en su desarrollo? Hijos ilegítimos... solían ser una consecuencia clásica en los matrimonios de conveniencia, y en las familias antiguas como aquella, se trataba de un arreglo habitual.

No pudo seguir imaginándoselo mucho más, ya que en ese momento llegó alguien a quien Hinata conocía bien: Uchiha Sasuke, aún con el uniforme del instituto, con aire aburrido, que se quedó de piedra al reconocer a la Hyuuga hablando nada menos que con su hermano. En cuanto a la otra chica... era igual que Hinata, no resultaba complicado atar cabos. Se acercó y, tras saludar, preguntó:

-¿Os conocíais?

-Desde hace una hora y pico –respondió Itachi-. Te he llamado para que acompañes a Hinata-san y a Hanabi-san a su casa, porque es peligroso que dos chicas caminen solas por la calle. Va a anochecer dentro de un rato.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? –Preguntó Sasuke, visiblemente incómodo por la misión que le acababa de ser encomendada.

-Porque yo tengo cosas que hacer –respondió tranquilamente el hermano mayor, mirándole con suficiencia.

-Esto... Uchiha-san, no hace falta que te molestes... –trató de intervenir Hinata.

-Claro que hace falta –replicó Itachi en lugar de su hermano-. De hecho, va a hacerlo –lanzó una acerada mirada a Sasuke y agregó- o de lo contrario, nuestro padre se va a enterar de "algo"...

Refunfuñando, Sasuke se vio obligado a aceptar, por el bien de su secreto, fuese el que fuese. A regañadientes, se alejó de su hermano a pase lento mientras las dos hermanas Hyuuga se despedían de éste. Así, los tres se dirigieron al metro, que les dejó un par de manzanas por encima de la residencia Hyuuga, y Sasuke les acompañó el resto del trayecto hasta la casa. Había permanecido todo el trayecto muy callado, pero en aquel momento, con Hanabi adelantándose al entrar en territorio conocido, despegó los labios para preguntar:

-¿Cómo es eso de que estabais con mi hermano?

-Bueno... –comenzó a explicar Hinata- un coche ha estado a punto de atropellarme porque me he desvanecido momentáneamente a causa del calor y él... hum... me ha salvado y después nos... ha invitado a un refresco... para que se me pasara el mareo.

-Ajá –Sasuke asintió vagamente con la cabeza. A Hinata le dio la impresión de que lo había preguntado por cumplir, que en realidad no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Al llegar a la puerta de la residencia Hyuuga, Sasuke se apoyó en uno de los pilares de la maciza puerta de entrada y, tras esperar a que Hanabi entrara en la casa, colocó un brazo impidiendo a Hinata el paso y preguntó:

-Oye, Hyuuga... ¿Hay algo en mí que te desagrade?

Hinata enrojeció y tragó saliva en silencio. Sasuke no era tan atractivo como su hermano, pero se parecía bastante. Lo cierto era que su cercanía la desconcertaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-N-no... –tartamudeó, nerviosa.

Sasuke se inclinó más sobre ella. Era más alto, y la estaba apabullando. La muchacha retrocedió unos pasos, tratando de ganar terreno, pero lo único que logró fue que él la arrinconara por completo en la pared. Hinata bajó la mirada, azorada. Podía notar el aliento del Uchiha golpeando su flequillo, y adivinó con facilidad aquella maliciosa sonrisa que sin duda comenzaba a curvar las comisuras de sus labios. Volvió a tragar saliva.

-Hyuuga-san... eres muy mona cuando te pones así. Ya me lo habían dicho... –su voz tenía un deje extremadamente seductor.

"_No, él no te gusta. No te gusta, Hinata. No te dejes embaucar. No, no lo hagas..."_ Trataba de evadirse pensando en Naruto, pero parecía inútil. Sasuke derrochaba atractivo.

-¿Q-qué haces, U-Uchiha-san? –Preguntó la muchacha, sintiéndose indefensa.

Él rió.

-No me digas que no lo sabes...

A Hinata empezó a temblarle la barbilla. Para evitarlo, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y la enterró en el pecho. Sasuke se aproximó unos centímetros más, pero no le hizo falta esforzarse para darse cuenta de la firmeza con que la Hyuuga había tensado su cuello, de manera que para alzarle el rostro, tendría que hacerle daño de verdad. El chico esbozó una leve sonrisa de derrota. Quería meterse un poco con ella, pero no pretendía llegar tan lejos. Dejó que su aliento meciera un par de veces más el flequillo de Hinata y acto seguido se separó lentamente, permitiendo a la muchacha empaparse de su aroma, de cada matiz de su presencia. Ella alzó un poco sus plateados ojos para cerciorarse de que realmente se marchaba, y él le devolvió una mirada sarcástica, al tiempo que decía:

-Que pases un feliz verano, Hyuuga-san.

La muchacha le observó descender por la calle, con aquellos andares tan hipnóticos y característicos, hasta que desapareció en el horizonte. Sólo en ese momento se atrevió a suspirar, aliviada, y cedió al temblor de sus piernas, para acabar sentada en la acera de delante de su casa. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, y el intenso rubor que cubría sus mejillas se resistía a disiparse. No le ocurrían a una cosas así todos los días... para bien o para mal.

Justo en ese momento, Hanabi asomó la cabeza por la puerta del jardín, miró a un lado y a otro y finalmente reparó en su hermana, sentada en el suelo, colorada, respirando entrecortadamente y... ni rastro del Uchiha. A Hanabi no le costó demasiado atar cabos. Después de todo, a sus once años ya sabía determinadas cosas de la vida, pero prefirió ignorarlas y espetar a Hinata:

-¿Pero qué haces ahí tirada? .¡Vives en tu mundo! Anda, levanta, otosan llegará de un momento a otro.

Aquel dato extrañó a la primogénita de los Hyuuga. A esas horas, su padre solía estar en casa. _"¿Le habrá ocurrido algo...? Kami-sama quiera que no"_ se dijo la muchacha. Dócilmente, obedeció a su hermana pequeña, y se puso en pie, se sacudió la falda del uniforme y entró en el amplio jardín de la casa, cerrándose la puerta tras ella.

Nada más entrar a la enorme mansión construida a imitación de un dojo del siglo XVI, un tipo alto, adusto y vestido con un impecable esmoquin la saludó:

-Buenas tardes, Hinata-sama.

-Buenas tardes, Sôji...

El mayordomo hizo una cortés reverencia y despojó a la chica de su cartera, que se dispuso a llevar al dormitorio de ésta. Ella, por su parte, fue a ver a su madre.

Kyoko Hyuuga estaba aquejada de una grave enfermedad pulmonar desde que nació, aunque esta no había sido impedimento para que hubiese desarrollado una vida plena y feliz, desde el estudio de una carrera universitaria hasta su boda y el posterior nacimiento de sus dos hijas. No obstante, el alumbramiento de Hanabi la había dejado tan debilitada que el médico le había recomendado que no tuviera más hijos... si quería verlos crecer. Así, Kyoko dejó de lado la ilusión de dar un varón a su esposo, y se centró en criar a las dos niñas, a las que quería con locura.

En aquella época del año, cuando la primavera tocaba a su fin, los síntomas de la enfermedad de Kyoko se agudizaban, y se veía obligada a guardar cama, de manera que no podía moverse de su dormitorio. Para que no se sintiera sola, Hinata y Hanabi iban a verla a diario varias veces, aunque aquel día la mayor de ellas no se sentía del humor ideal para visitar a su paciente madre. Sus notas aún le pesaban en la conciencia.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, Hanabi saludó alegremente:

-¡Hola, okasan!

Los desvaídos ojos de Kyoko brillaron de alegría al ver a sus hijas.

-¡Hola, Hanabi! .¡Hola, Hinata!

La pequeña se abalanzó sobre la amplia cama en que descansaba su madre. Kyoko rió suavemente, con cuidado de no hacerse daño. Hinata sonrió tímidamente y la besó en la cara. Sentada junto a sus hijas, se les pasó un buen rato, charlando de temas banales, comentando alguna película (Kyoko era una gran cinéfila) y la pintura en que trabajaba. Precisamente se hallaba lamentando que su enfermedad no le permitiera hacerse ella misma las pinturas, como los artistas antiguos, cuando Sôji apareció en la puerta del dormitorio y anunció:

-El señor acaba de llegar.

Hinata se enderezó instantáneamente. Su padre acababa de llegar. Era el momento clave. Tendría que enseñarle las notas, tendría que lidiar con su expresión enfadada una vez más, escuchar las glaciales palabras que era capaz de pronunciar... No quería. Definitivamente, no quería.

Hanabi, al contrario que su hermana mayor, se moría por escuchar las alabanzas que sabía que merecía, y en el mismo instante en que el mayordomo de la familia anunció la llegada de su padre, la benjamina había agarrado su sobre con las notas, del que no se había separado ni un instante, y miraba, expectante, la puerta, esperando la entrada de su padre.

La espera nunca se les había hecho tan larga, a ninguna de las dos. Finalmente, Hiashi Hyuuga entró en el dormitorio, pero su expresión las dejó heladas a las dos. Su padre, ese hombre tan severo y de pocas palabras habitualmente, que rara vez sonreía, tenía la mirada radiante, y un asomo de sonrisa insinuándose por las comisuras de su boca. _"¿Qué le han inyectado a mi padre?"_ fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de la primogénita.

-Buenas tardes, niñas. Cariño.

Y de repente, ante los atónitos ojos de sus hijas, Hiashi se inclinó sobre su mujer y le dio un suave beso en los labios. _"Rectifico: .¿Por quién me han cambiado a mi padre?"_ Hinata no salía de su asombro. Como siempre, Hanabi manifestó lo que todos se preguntaban:

-¿Por qué estás tan contento, otosan?

Hiashi esbozó una sonrisa. La primera en semanas. Tomó asiento en una silla junto a la cabecera de la cama, cogió de la mano a Kyoko y respondió:

-Porque al fin me he reconciliado con mi hermano pequeño.

Las dos chicas le miraron, atónitas.

-¿Tienes... un hermano? .¡Nunca nos lo habías dicho! –Exclamó Hanabi.

-Cierto. Nunca os lo había contado porque... hace años, antes de que las dos nacierais, al poco de casarnos... discutí con él. Fue una pelea muy fuerte por cosas de la familia, que en aquel momento, cuando yo acababa de hacerme cargo de la empresa, nos parecían muy importantes... Pero hace tiempo me di cuenta de que en realidad no lo eran tanto... El problema es que los dos somos muy tercos, y no queríamos dar nuestro brazo a torcer, de manera que hemos pasado más de quince años sin hablarnos... Pero hoy, Hizashi se ha presentado en mi despacho y hemos actuado como si nada durante un rato, incluso le he invitado a un café... Pero entonces, Hizashi dijo: "¿No crees que ya es hora de olvidar el pasado, Hiashi?". Al principio me quedé helado, pues no creí que hablara en serio, pero es le conozco bien... y sólo con mirarle supe que decía la verdad, y respondí: "Hace mucho que pienso eso mismo, hermano". Y, bueno... nos hemos reconciliado... lo típico.

Hinata estaba anonadada. Por un lado, la actitud de su padre la asombraba, pues nunca antes le había visto tan hablador, y por otro, el descubrimiento de un nuevo familiar, y además tan cercano, del que nunca antes habían tenido noticia, la desconcertaba por completo. De repente, una luz se hizo en su cabeza, y recordó a aquel chico de ojos plateados, como los suyos, que había visto en la calle, antes de que Itachi la salvara de ser atropellada. _"Pero nosotros no tenemos parientes varones de nuestra edad... o al menos, no los teníamos hasta hace dos minutos... ¿Podría ser que...?"_

-Otosan –habló Hinata-, tengo una pregunta.

-Dime.

-Esto... tu... ¿Tu hermano tiene hijos?

La pregunta de su tímida hija le sorprendió, pero estaba tan contento que lo pasó por alto.

-Sí, tiene un hijo. Un año mayor que tú, además. Yo no le conozco, pero he visto su fotografía, Hizashi me la ha enseñado hoy. ¡Es todo un Hyuuga! Se llama Neji...

Hinata sabía perfectamente lo que la frase "ser todo un Hyuuga" significaba. En el ámbito más cercano y tangible, el físico, ser todo un Hyuuga estaba representado por los ojos opalinos, transparentes, como espejos, característicos de la familia. En otro plano estaban todas aquellas virtudes que todo buen Hyuuga debía poseer: nobleza, seriedad, sangre fría, astucia, honor y buena presencia. Se preguntó si ese Neji sería el chico que ella había visto en la calle. Desde luego, casaba a la perfección con todas las particularidades deseables en un buen Hyuuga... recordó su mirada fría, casi acusadora, como si la conociera y pensara que ella había hecho algo malo. Trató de imaginarse cómo sería ese recién descubierto primo. ¿Se parecería a su padre y a su hermana?

-Pero no os preocupéis por eso, porque le conoceréis en un par de días –anunció un orgulloso Hiashi. Ante las atónitas miradas de su esposa e hijas, agregó-. Para celebrar nuestra reconciliación, hemos decidido pasar las vacaciones de verano las dos familias juntas en la casa de verano de nuestros padres, que está en el campo.

La mayor de las hermanas requirió de unos minutos para asumir lo que su padre decía. ¿Así, de repente, había decidido que iban a ir a una casa cuya existencia conocía de oídas, perdida en medio del campo, con una rama de la familia hasta entonces completamente desconocida? No obstante, Hiashi parecía tan emocionado que no se atrevió a protestar.

-Bueno, .¿y cuando vamos? –Preguntó Hanabi, sin excesivo entusiasmo.

-Me gustaría que fuese mañana, todo depende de cómo esté vuestra madre –respondió, mirando a Kyoko, que sonrió.

-Por mí no habrá problema. De hecho, creo que un cambio de aires me vendrá bien.

A Hiashi se le iluminó el rostro. Se le veía realmente ilusionado.

-En tal caso, no se hable más. Partiremos mañana por la mañana.


	2. Neji

**He aquí mi regreso!**

**Ya me dábais por perdida, .¿eh? Gomen, gomen, se me acumulan el trabajo y los fics T.T Pero bueno, aquí seguimos, al pie del cañón ;-)**

**A los que esperáis NejiHina en estado puro, siento comunicaros que no es lo que vaisa encontrar en este capítulo. Aún así, espero que os guste n.n**

**Ah,y por cierto, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews :-D**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto _y sus personajes, especialmente Neji y Hinata, no me pertenecen. **

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Neji

Hinata nunca había visto tan animado a su padre. No obstante, ni se le ocurría quejarse. Aquello había tenido consecuencias favorables para ella, puesto que en lugar de enfadarse por sus notas, sencillamente le había dicho que "a ver si te esfuerzas un poco más en los próximos parciales" y había sonreído. Tal vez era ésa la razón por la que la primogénita de los Hyuuga no podía dejar de sonreír mientras terminaba de preparar su equipaje. De repente, todos los inconvenientes de aquella improvisada reunión familiar se habían esfumado, y Hinata casi había olvidado que tendría que pasar mes y medio en compañía de un tío, una tía y un primo, un chico de su edad, a los que no conocía.

Lo cierto era que, a pesar de tratarse de miembros de su familia, por más que lo intentara, ella no podía verlos como tales. Se sentía más como si fueran a pasar las vacaciones de verano con unos amigos que con un hermano de su padre y la esposa e hijo de éste. Se trataba de familiares muy cercanos... pero Hinata era incapaz de verlos como tales, por más que lo intentara.

-One-san, salimos ya.

Hanabi se había parado en el umbral de la habitación de su hermana, contemplando las capas superiores del equipaje en la maleta, sobre las que destacaban un par de libros de texto y varios de lectura.

-Ah, ya voy –respondió Hinata, acelerando el proceso de cerrar la maleta. Al final, Hanabi tuvo que ayudarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje en coche transcurrió con normalidad. La casa de campo estaba a veinte kilómetros de la periferia de Tokyo, y abarcaba varias hectáreas de terreno. Sôji conducía el Mercedes color crema, con Hiashi de copiloto, y Kyoko, Hinata y Hanabi iban en los asientos de atrás. Al poco de partir, las dos hijas enchufaron sendos discmans, evadiéndose del mundo.

Tardaron menos de una hora en llegar a la finca, aunque el tráfico en Tokyo era mortal. Al ver las puertas que vedaban el acceso al terreno, Hinata se puso tensa y pegó la cara a la ventanilla. Hasta el día anterior, desconocía el hecho de que su familia poseyera una casa de campo, y tenía menos idea aún de que tuvieran semejante cantidad de tierras. Tal vez debía haberlo supuesto, pero ella era demasiado ingenua, y aquellas cosas le importaban bien poco.

El coche paró de golpe, y Hinata se golpeó la frente con el cristal de la ventanilla.

-¡Ay!

-Torpe –la insultó Hanabi, riendo.

-¿Te has hecho daño, Hinata? –Preguntó Kyoko.

Ella negó con la cabeza, avergonzada. ¿Por qué siempre que se ponía nerviosa la fastidiaba de aquella manera? Sôji abrió la portezuela del coche, invitándola a apearse, mientras que Hiashi daba la mano a Kyoko para hacer lo propio. Una vez la primogénita hubo posado los dos pies en el suelo, se atrevió a alzar la cabeza para contemplar la mansión en todo su esplendor.

Al contrario que su residencia en Tokyo, que estaba construida siguiendo el estilo de los dojos japoneses antiguos, la casa de campo de los Hyuuga se alzaba como una imponente construcción de vertiente europea, que recordaba en cierto modo a los castillos medievales ingleses, o más bien a las ruinas de éstos tan apreciadas en el Romanticismo, y a la estética victoriana, de altas torres cilíndricas con tejados cónicos de pizarra. La mansión entera estaba construida en piedra gris, rugosa, de grano duro, que le daba el aspecto de una fortaleza. Tan sólo aliviaban la macicez los amplios ventanales en los cinco pisos y los balcones de intrincadas rejerías de hierro forjado, de color negro mate. El enorme arco apuntado de la entrada, muy agudo, apuntaba a lo alto, invitando al espectador a seguir alzando la vista, descubriendo los detalles de las esculturas de ángeles y figuras mitológicas que adornaban algunas esquinas y hornacinas practicadas en los muros, hasta el tejado, donde las inclinadas vertientes y las agudas agujas se recortaban en el límpido cielo, sumándose al infinito.

Hanabi se sumó a su hermana en la contemplación del sobrecogedor y majestuoso edificio, hasta que Hiashi las llamó:

-Vamos a entrar. Me parece que ellos ya han llegado.

Hinata apenas escuchó la voz de su padre. Se había detenido para escrutar el rostro de una escultura que parecía esquivar su mirada, con aire tímido. Se trataba de una figura femenina, cubierta con una fina túnica ceñida al cuerpo con cintas, agitada en los bordes por un invisible viento. De la espalda le nacían un par de alas de plumas, ligeras pero fuertes, con los bordes algo desgastados por el efecto de los agentes atmosféricos. No obstante, la expresión de la figura, su mirada huidiza, hechizaban a Hinata. Se sentía completamente identificada con ella, casi podía adivinar lo que pensaba aquella inerte cabeza de mármol, sólo por el gesto. _"Sé cómo te sientes. Desearías desaparecer al apartar la mirada de quien te observa, porque te incomoda que te miren con tanto descaro. Quieres desaparecer... volverte invisible. Te comprendo. Yo también lo deseo"_

Hanabi volvió a llamar, impaciente, a su hermana, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. La muchacha, algo avergonzada por haber sido pescada _in fraganti_, subió los escalones que conducían al porche que precedía a la entrada, ambos en alto. Una vez la familia estuvo colocada ante la puerta, Hiashi sacó una pesada llave de plata vieja, la introdujo en el ojo de la cerradura y la giró, tratando de mantener la calma. La puerta de madera oscura se abrió, chirriando sobre sus goznes, dejando ver el amplio recibidor de la casa. Y en medio de él, una figura en la sombra, que poco a poco fue revelando sus facciones. Hinata sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Era como tener a su padre, unos años más joven, ante ella. _"Éste debe ser... su hermano. Mi tío... Hizashi"_

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa melancólica y esperanzaba. Él quería que las cosas saliesen bien, se veía en su blanca mirada. Tenía expectativas puestas en aquella estancia estival. Parecía un buen hombre. Los dos hermanos se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos que a las tres mujeres presentes se les antojaron eternos, y acto seguido se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Al separarse, Hiashi se giró y ejecutó las presentaciones.

-Hizashi, ella es mi esposa, Kyoko, y ellas son mis hijas: la mayor, Hinata, y la pequeña, Hanabi. Éste es mi hermano Hizashi.

-Os parecéis mucho –comentó Kyoko-. Tanto gusto.

-El gusto es mío. Encantado de conoceros, chicas.

-Igualmente –respondieron las dos muchachas casi al unísono.

-Bueno, mi mujer y mi hijo están dentro, en la sala de estar... si pasáis os presento, después os diré cuales son vuestras habitaciones. Me he tomado la libertad de escoger habitaciones separadas para cada una de vosotras –explicó, dirigiéndose a sus sobrinas-. ¿Está bien así?

-Sí, de hecho lo preferimos –respondió Hanabi. Hinata la secundó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Hizashi les dedicó una amable sonrisa, y la primogénita no pudo evitar pensar que su tío era más humano, más cercano, que su siempre adusto padre. Hizashi tenía una chispa de amabilidad que hacía que uno se sintiera a gusto a su lado. De hecho, Hinata estaba empezando a perder el miedo inicial, y comenzaban a disiparse sus negras expectativas sobre aquel verano.

El grupo atravesó un corto pasillo hasta la sala de estar. Las dos muchachas no se perdían ni un detalle de lo que veían, desde las molduras que unían las paredes con el techo hasta las juntas de las baldosas, sin pasar por alto los muebles, objetos y antigüedades que adornaban los rincones. Se embebían de los detalles de aquella casa, tan típica de su familia, pese a las diferencias obvias de estilo que encontraban con su casa en Tokyo. Aquella casa en medio del campo parecía casi un pequeño paraíso hecho a la medida de los Hyuuga, como para escapar del resto del universo. De un paraíso urbano a otro bucólico, empapándose lo menos posible del mundanal ruido. Hinata se preguntó dónde acababa el paraíso y dónde empezaba la prisión.

-Bueno, aquí estamos.

Hizashi precedía a su hermano y a la familia de éste a la entrada de una gran sala con los ventanales que habían visto desde fuera. Varios sofás y butacones tapizados en color crema se arremolinaban, junto a una mesita baja de hierro, en torno a una elaborada chimenea, en aquel momento apagada. Los sillones estaban ocupados por dos personas: una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdosos que llevaba una falda vaquera y una camisa de color verde y un chico de larga melena castaña, como la de la mujer, rasgos finos pero masculinos y ojos blancos, opalinos. A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón al reconocerle. Sabía que era él. Se trataba, sin duda alguna, del chico al que había visto el día anterior en el cruce. Hanabi miró de reojo a su hermana, y sólo con verle la expresión supo que ésta ya le había visto antes. Sin embargo, al volver la vista hacia el muchacho, supo que no todo iba a ser felicidad en aquellas vacaciones. En la mirada del chico brillaba un ardiente punto hostil, claro como el agua de un arroyo.

Hizashi se adelantó y, colocándose entre la mujer y el chico, les presentó:

-Ésta es mi esposa, Suzume, y él es mi hijo, Neji. Aquellos son mi hermano Hiashi, su esposa Kyoko y sus hijas, Hinata y Hanabi.

-Mucho gusto –saludó Suzume, algo cohibida. Neji sencillamente hizo una rígida reverencia.

-Es un placer –respondió Kyoko, radiante.

En aquel momento, se hizo patente que las dos cuñadas se iban a llevar muy bien. Sólo faltaban, en ese sentido, los hijos. _"Pero Neji-kun no parece muy por la labor..."_ a Hinata no se le había pasado por alto la fría mirada de su primo, su aparente desinterés por las cosas, casi desprecio. _"Creo que, de diferentes maneras, siempre hay alguien que quiere escapar... Nunca estaremos contentos"_ Pasado el primer encuentro, Hizashi anunció:

-Bueno, pues os vamos a llevar a vuestros dormitorios. Todo esto estaba igual desde que vinimos por última vez, así que no hemos tenido tiempo de inspeccionar todas las habitaciones. Hemos estado abriendo y ventilando el tercer piso, donde hemos escogido las mejores habitaciones y las hemos adecentado un poco. El cuarto piso, el quinto y el desván permanecen cerrados. Obviamente, tenemos mucho verano por delante, así que si descubrís alguna habitación que os guste más, podemos realizar un traslado –Hizashi rió, y los demás le secundaron. Sólo Neji se mantuvo impasible, con los brazos cruzados-. El mayordomo... ¿cómo me dijiste que se llamaba, Hiashi?

-Sôji –respondió el aludido.

-Eso, Sôji. Él dormirá en las habitaciones del servicio, que están en el flanco trasero de la casa... Vamos a repartirnos, .¿de acuerdo? Yo llevaré a Hiashi y a Kyoko-san a su dormitorio. Suzume, tú haz el favor de llevar a Hanabi-chan. Neji, tú acompañarás a Hinata-chan.

Al contrario que su madre, Neji no dijo ni sí ni no, tan sólo esperó a que los demás salieran para ir el último, sin articular ni una sola palabra, por lo que Hinata se apresuró a seguirle en silencio. Los tres grupos subieron juntos la enorme escalera de mármol, que se alzaba en medio del edificio, convirtiéndose en la columna vertebral de éste. En lo más alto se adivinaba la presencia de una luz coloreada bastante desvaída: una impresionante vidriera, bastante sucia por los años de abandono, proveía del luz natural a todo el hueco de la escalera.

Ya en el tercer piso, los tres grupos se separaron. Neji condujo a Hinata, callado como un muerto, hasta un dormitorio que tenía la puerta abierta. Saltándose las normas de cortesía, entró antes que ella, y se hizo a un lado para dejarla contemplar bien el aposento.

La muchacha entró comedidamente, mirando a su alrededor con respeto y algo de temor. Aquella habitación la deslumbraba. El suelo de barnizado parquet, las paredes pintadas de un claro color crema, como era ya casi habitual en las distintas residencias de los Hyuuga, configurando una estancia espaciosa, amplia e iluminada. En medio de la habitación, apoyado el cabecero en la pared frente a la que albergaba el más amplio de los ventanales, se situaba una majestuosa cama de cabecero y pies de metal dorado, cubierta con una mullida colcha de color celeste y con un par de cojines con borlas encima, apoyados en la almohada. Tenía a un lado una mesa de noche de madera clara, que soportaba el peso de una lámpara de lectura de la más fina porcelana. A uno de los lados de la cama se hallaban un escritorio con silla a juego, de la misma madera que la mesa de noche. Al lado del escritorio se encontraba una alta cómoda con numerosos cajones, que sustentaba en su superficie un jarrón de cristal azulado y un marco con una antigua fotografía que mostraba a una jovencita de la edad de Hinata aproximadamente ataviada con un elaborado kimono. Al otro lado de la cama, apoyado en una pared, destacaba el estrecho armario. Al lado de éste se había horadado un hueco en el que se amontonaban una serie de recias baldas. El dormitorio se completaba con una lámpara de porcelana, versión ampliada de la que reposaba en la mesilla de noche, colgada del techo, un par de láminas enmarcadas en las paredes y un espejo no muy grande, con un marco de madera pintado de color dorado, algo deslucido por el paso del tiempo, también en la pared. El ventanal más grande se configuraba en forma de puerta para dar acceso al balcón, de forma redonda, dándole un aire romántico. Delante de las ventanas se ubicaban los translúcidos visillos, que ondeaban ligeramente a merced de una imperceptible corriente de aire. Hinata observaba los detalles de la estancia minuciosamente, fijándose en cada rincón, en cada matiz. Desde ese instante, supo que aquella sería la habitación perfecta, y que no se movería de aquel aposento en todo el verano. Sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción, se giró hacia Neji y comentó:

-¡Es una habitación preciosa!

Los gélidos ojos de su primo recibieron con inamovible apatía el entusiasmo de Hinata. Al percatarse de ello, la muchacha se quedó inmóvil, congelada, y se giró de nuevo al frente con recato. Los dos adolescentes se quedaron callados durante un largo rato, hasta que finalmente la muchacha se atrevió a romper el hielo, sin mirarle a los ojos:

-Neji-kun... tú... y yo... nos... ¿Nos habíamos visto antes?

El chico se tomó su tiempo para responder:

-Yo a ti, muchas veces. Tú a mí, sólo una.

-Fue... ayer, .¿verdad?

Hinata se giró lentamente, con miedo de mirarla. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, gemelos en color, opuestos en expresión. Neji asintió con la cabeza, seco.

-Lo siento tanto, yo... no supe de tu existencia hasta ayer tarde, cuando mi padre me dijo que tenía un hermano...

-¿Estás insinuando que no sabías cuántos hijos tuvieron tus abuelos? –La voz de Neji denotaba un profundo desdén.

-Bu-bueno, yo... –trató de defenderse Hinata, impresionada.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ignorante? .¿Es que no te importa nada más allá de tu papá, tu mamá, tu hermanita y tu mayordomo ideal?

-No es eso, es que... yo... no... Yo también tengo... mis problemas...

-¿Problemas? Tú no sabes lo que son los problemas. Has vivido entre algodones desde que naciste. No sabes lo que es luchar por la supervivencia. No sabes nada.

-Pero yo... Neji-kun, yo... –la muchacha, anonadada y con la conciencia vapuleada por las duras palabras de su primo, quería hablar, pero las palabras apenas lograban tomar forma en su mente.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de defenderte... eres patética. ¿Y tú eres mi prima? .¿Debo decir que estoy encantado de conocerte u odias de verdad la hipocresía? –Su tono de voz se volvió ligeramente mordaz.

Hinata, al borde de las lágrimas, sólo acertó a responder:

-De... veras la odio... la hipocresía... la detesto.

-Pues permíteme decirte que en caso de que así sea, debes ser la única de esa estirpe tuya de triunfadores... que os hacéis llamar Souke.

El muchacho, dándose la vuelta, se dispuso a salir, y se hallaba ya en el umbral cuando ella musitó:

-No... no lo sabía.

-No me sorprende. ¿Qué es lo que sabes, en definitiva? –respondió él, sarcástico.

Armándose de valor, la chica pidió:

-Explícamelo... por favor, Neji-kun.

Neji alzó la mirada al techo. Detestaba a aquella enclenque ingenuamente estúpida, pero no se sentía capaz de dejarla vivir en la ignorancia, ni para retarla a que lo averiguase por sí misma, de manera que empezó preguntando:

-¿Qué sabes de tu propia familia, los Hyuuga?

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras respondía:

-En realidad... no mucho. Nunca me ha interesado porque... porque... yo para ellos no valgo... nada.

El muchacho se giró, sorprendido, y clavó sus plateados ojos en ella. Aquello no se lo esperaba... ella era una heredera Souke, .¿cómo podían permitir sus padres, sus abuelos, los encargados de su educación, que dijera aquellas cosas de sí misma? Volvió a darse la vuelta, y de cara a la puerta, explicó:

-De cara a la opinión pública, la familia Hyuuga está formada por generaciones equilibradas, felices, colmados de dicha y virtudes. No obstante, tienen un trasfondo muy oscuro... puesto que siempre que alguien trata de salirse de los planes detallados que la familia teje cada vez que un individuo nace, la propia familia le expulsa y le convierte en un apestado, de manera que lo que antes era su mayor orgullo, su sonoro apellido, se convierte en su maldición... estar fuera del complejo Hyuuga con ese apellido significa, indudablemente, perteneces a lo que ellos llaman Bouke, rama secundaria... un desecho, en definitiva.

Hinata escuchó, helada, la disertación de su primo, y se percató del odio, del rencor que éste guardaba en su interior. Rencor por algo que había recibido sin culpa. La muchacha se preguntó qué había separado a Hiashi y a Hizashi años atrás, cuál era la razón que había creado aquella repulsa en Neji.

En silencio, como si de un fantasma se tratara, su primo abandonó el dormitorio. Ella se quedó sola, en silencio, incómoda con lo que la rodeaba, con el nombre que había recibido al nacer, con lo que era, en definitiva. Lánguidamente, se sentó en la cama, y su vista se fijó de manera casi instantánea en el espejo de la pared. Sus ojos plateados le devolvieron la mirada, y se detestó a sí misma, a lo que aquellos ojos representaban. Odió a lo que Neji había denominado Souke. Aunque era una persona eminentemente tranquila, una extraña rabia empezó a apoderarse de ella, y deseó ser diferente en muchos aspectos, empezando por su físico, representativamente Hyuuga. Se puso en pie y se aproximó al espejo, que quedaba perfecto para su altura. Entonces, tuvo una idea.

Llamaron a la puerta. Hinata acudió a abrir, encontrándose al otro lado con Sôji, que dejó la maleta de la muchacha frente a la puerta y se despidió con un sucinto movimiento de cabeza. Ella metió la maleta en el dormitorio y acto seguido se asomó brevemente al pasillo para echar un vistazo, preguntándose cuáles serían las habitaciones de sus padres y de su hermana, o si estarían siquiera en aquel mismo corredor. La chica suspiró. No sabía nada de nada a ningún nivel, y por primera vez esto la atormentaba. Finalmente, cerró la puerta de su habitación y determinó hacerlo de verdad. Abrió la maleta encima de la cama, sacó el neceser y, de éste, unas tijeras metálicas.

"Un cambio. Un pequeño cambio para impulsar todos los demás" 

Tomó un mechón de su oscuro cabello, que le llegaba por los hombros, abrió las tijeras y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiashi tomó un sorbo de té, impaciente. A la mesa del comedor estaban sentados seis de los siete comensales que debería haber en aquel momento, y Sôji esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de la cocina la señal para empezar a servir la cena. La única que faltaba era, cómo no, Hinata.

Neji mantenía la mirada baja. No acertaba a comprender la razón por la que los padres de aquella niñata mimada le permitían obviar los horarios de las comidas, que se trataban de algo tan tradicionalmente sagrado e intocable. Definitivamente, no soportaba a su prima.

Finalmente, Hiashi se giró hacia la menor de sus hijas y le pidió:

-Hanabi, haz el favor de subir a decirle a Hinata que si no baja ya a cenar, no probará bocado hasta mañana.

La benjamina percibió el enfado de su padre y se puso de pie al punto. No obstante, al poner la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, ésta se abrió, dando paso a una acalorada Hinata, aunque no fue aquello lo que dejó anonadados a los parientes allí reunidos. Su cabellera, que horas antes le llegaba por los hombros, había sido salvajemente mutilada, y le llegaba ahora por debajo de las orejas, a excepción de dos mechones por delante de las orejas, aunque también habían sufrido un recorte. Tan sólo el flequillo se mantenía intacto. Ante las atónitas miradas de sus familiares, Hinata rogó al cielo que su padre se contuviese. Hizo una modesta reverencia y ocupó en silencio el único sitio que quedaba libre en la mesa, en diagonal con Neji. Carraspeó un poco, y aquel sonido sirvió de señal para que todos volvieran a moverse de nuevo. Sôji comenzó a servir la cena y el ruido de platos y cubiertos inundó el comedor. Suzume fue la primera en preguntar lo que rondaba en las cabezas de todos.

-¿Me permites una pregunta, Hinata-chan?

-Claro –dijo ésta, solícita.

-Yo me preguntaba... por qué te has cortado el pelo tan de repente. Nos has dejado muy impresionados a todos al aparecer así de repente.

Sintiendo la presión de la mirada de Hiashi en ella, la muchacha respondió con una media verdad:

-Hacía varias semanas que tenía en mente cortarme el pelo para el verano, pero... como salimos tan precipitadamente de Tokyo, no me dio tiempo a ir a la peluquería... así que he decidido... tomar la iniciativa y cortármelo yo misma. Yo... –murmuró- me apetecía cambiar.

-Te favorece –opinó Suzume, esbozando una sonrisa.

Hinata alzó la mirada, esperanzada. La sonrisa de su tía le infundió ánimos.

-Tú... ¿Tú crees?

Suzume asintió con la cabeza mientras Kyoko agregaba:

-Aún así, deberías dejarme que te lo arregle un poco... tienes un par de trasquilones.

-Es la primera vez que me corto el pelo yo sola...

La cena transcurrió tranquila, de hecho Hinata dejó de sentir la acusadora mirada de su padre, lo cual la hizo relajarse notablemente. La atmósfera era distendida. La primogénita sintió que podía llegar a sentirse a gusto entre aquella gente. Al cabo de un rato, mientras tomaban el postre, Hizashi preguntó a sus sobrinas:

-Bueno, .¿qué os parecen vuestras habitaciones? .¿Os gustan?

Neji lanzó una mirada acusadora a su padre. Cualquiera diría que le retractaba de la actitud cariñosa que empezaba a tomar hacia las dos chicas. Hanabi respondió:

-Sí, la mía es genial. Me encanta la cama, es justo como a mí me gusta. Y la orientación también es genial, hay unas vistas increíbles del atardecer.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Hinata? –Preguntó de nuevo su tío.

La aludida alzó la vista, sorprendida.

-Me... me encanta –esbozó una sonrisa. La azoraba ser efusiva en público, especialmente si su padre estaba delante. No obstante, las emocionadas expresiones de sus tíos la obligaron a continuar-. Los colores... son muy bonitos y está... m-muy bien organizada. S-sobre todo me gusta... ¡el balcón! Sí, el balcón me encanta.

La muchacha forzó una sonrisa, mientras Hanabi se reía de ella por lo bajini. Hizashi la correspondió con su tranquilizadora sonrisa, pero Hinata no dejaba de reprenderse mentalmente. _"¿Por qué no puedo ser yo misma?"_

Tras la cena, el grupo familiar se trasladó al gran salón, donde se acomodaron en los sillones. No hablaron demasiado hasta que Kyoko preguntó:

-¿Es muy antigua la residencia de verano?

-Tiene... un par de siglos, .¿me equivoco, hermano? –Respondió Hizashi, pasando la pregunta a Hiashi.

-Puede que más de un par, de hecho –respondió el aludido-. Pero tiene muchas reformas. Tengo entendido que fue rehecha prácticamente entera a mediados del siglo XIX.

-Es muy posible...

-¿Y cuánto hacía que no venía nadie por aquí? –Preguntó Hanabi, curiosa.

-Más de una década –rió Hizashi-. Desde que tu padre y yo teníamos tu edad, más o menos.

-Sí... y parece que fue ayer. Esto está muy cambiado.

-Pues claro. No tenemos tanta servidumbre como otosan y okasan... Imaginad que, cuando nosotros veníamos, estaba casi toda la casa abierta y llena de gente. Muchas veces teníamos como huéspedes a familiares de los que nunca más oímos hablar.

-Tienes razón. Menos algunas habitaciones del último piso, todas se ocupaban. La verdad es que esta casa era muy diferente a la que ocupábamos en Tokyo... la misma en la que vivimos nosotros ahora.

Neji clavó su gélida mirada en su tío, y aquel hecho no le pasó desapercibido a su prima. Hinata trató de imaginar lo que el chico sentía: _"¿Creerá que otosan se lo está restregando por la cara?" _Inocentemente, los dos hermanos continuaban su charla:

-Aquello estaba lleno de niños por aquel entonces, .¿recuerdas, Hiashi?

-Cómo no. Éramos una auténtica invasión.

-Entonces sí que sabíamos divertirnos como Kami-sama manda... Explorábamos los bosques de alrededor, organizábamos comidas fuera, buscábamos al fantasma...

Hinata se tensó. Entraban en terreno peligroso. _"Cuentos de miedo no, por favor. Odio las historias de terror"_ Neji alzó una ceja, aburrido. En cambio, Hanabi se inclinó hacia su tío, interesada, y preguntó:

-¿Fantasma? .¿Hay un fantasma en esta casa?

-¡Claro que sí! –Respondió Hizashi-. La familia Hyuuga pertenece a la aristocracia, .¿y qué es una familia noble sin fantasma? Es como el pedigrí de los perros de concurso.

Neji esbozó una sonrisa ante la sutil broma de su padre. Los demás la celebraron con ingenuidad, y si captaron el significado oculto, prefirieron ignorarlo. Sólo Hinata se mantenía quieta como una estatua de sal en su sillón, tratando de inhibirse, de no escuchar la historia que sabía iban a contar en breve. De repente, el rostro de Hizashi se tornó sombrío para comenzar a decir, con voz sibilante:

-Pero Hanabi-chan, te voy a contar la historia como nos la contaron a nosotros. Verás... esta casa tiene muchos rincones en los que caben las leyendas. La historia de la triste fortuna de Ayaka Hyuuga es una de ellas.

Hiashi sonrió, confiado. Los dos hermanos conocían bien la historia.

-Hyuuga Ayaka-san vivió en una época incierta, aunque se dice que fue en los años sesenta del siglo XVII cuando contrajo matrimonio con un rico marchante de arte, y se trasladó a Tokyo... muy a su pesar. El matrimonio era concertado, claro, pero ella estaba enamorada de un muchacho hijo de otra familia importante de los alrededores, los Ishiyuki. El chico en cuestión la correspondía, pero a los padres de Ayaka-san no les convenía el enlace con la familia Ishiyuki, de manera que fue forzada a casarse con otro hombre y a abandonar esta casa, a la que estaba muy unida. Huelga decir que se sentía realmente desgraciada, tanto, que más de una vez pensó en quitarse la vida, o al menos eso dice su diario.

-¿Escribió un diario? –Interrumpió Hanabi a su tío- .¿Se puede leer? .¿Dónde está?

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada. Finalmente, Hizashi respondió:

-Me parece que está en el desván... debe estar en alguna caja, si es que aún se conserva. No me extrañaría que lo hubiesen destruido. La historia de Ayaka-san no es demasiado agradable para la familia Hyuuga.

-Bueno, .¿y qué le pasó? –Quiso saber una ansiosa Hanabi.

-Pues para empezar, que el muchacho Ishiyuki era un cobarde que no se atrevía a huir con ella, de manera que se vio obligada a aguantar varios años de matrimonio. Al quinto año, cumplidos los veintiuno, Ayaka-san logró escapar de su esposo.

-¿Y dónde fue? –Preguntó Kyoko, interesada.

-Vino aquí, a la casa de verano, donde había pasado toda su infancia –tomó el relevo Hiashi en la narración-. Se reencontró con su amado, y pasaron varios días juntos, hasta que su familia y su legítimo esposo dieron con ella.

-Ayaka-san había deshonrado a ambas partes con su escapada. Las cosas para ella fueron de mal en peor –continuó Hizashi-. Pasaron unos meses, y su situación se agravó cuando el marido de Ayaka-san descubrió que no podía tener hijos. Utilizándolo como pretexto, alegó que ella era la estéril, y la repudió. Ayaka-san se vio obligada a volver a su hogar con la cabeza gacha. Las deshonras... pesaban sobre ella como kilos de cemento.

-Sin embargo, fue su propio padre quien le prohibió que volviera con ellos –retomó Hiashi el relato-, así que Ayaka-san se vio obligada a marcharse de nuevo, y entró a trabajar como criada en casa de los Ishiyuki. Toda una humillación para una mujer Hyuuga, como comprenderás. Pero eso no era todo. Parecía que algún dios furioso hubiese maldecido a Ayaka-san, puesto que al llegar a la casa en la que iba a trabajar, se encontró con que su amado se había casado también, y no sólo eso, sino que además aseguraba haber olvidado sus sentimientos por ella.

-Ella pasó varios meses trabajando a destajo para los Ishiyuki. En aquel tiempo, tuvo un escarceo con su antiguo amado, que deseaba evadirse de la rutina que constituía su... digamos estresante vida de noble, y quedó embarazada. Ella esperaba que él volviera a enamorarse de ella al darle un hijo, pero tuvo mala suerte de nuevo. El bebé nació con ojos Hyuuga, de manera que sólo se autentificaba la maternidad de Ayaka-san, pero no la paternidad del joven Ishiyuki. Deshonrada una vez más, tomó la decisión de volver a su casa, que es ésta misma, fue a su antiguo dormitorio y, tras vendarle los ojos a su hijo, se practicó el _seppuku_. Desde entonces, se dice que su espíritu atormentado vaga por toda la casa, lamentando las desgracias de su vida.

A Hinata se le puso el vello de punta. Era una historia escalofriante.

-¿Y qué fue de su hijo? –preguntó Hanabi, interesada.

-Hay varias versiones acerca de eso –explicó Hizashi-. Algunas dicen que la familia Hyuuga lo adoptó, y que fue el heredero de la estirpe, pero que nunca fue bien visto. Otras dicen que la familia lo repudió, y que creció como el primer Bouke de los Hyuuga, despreciado por todos. Por último, las versiones más drásticas aseguran que la familia trató de silenciar la trágica historia de Ayaka-san borrando todo vestigio que quedara de ella, empezando por su hijo, al que mataron ahogándole en una bañera. Lo cierto es que resulta difícil decantarse por una.

-¿Vosotros... habéis visto al fantasma? –Preguntó Hinata, con un bajo tono de voz.

Hizashi se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, verlo, lo que se dice verlo... más bien lo hemos oído.

-Sí, oírlo es bastante corriente –comentó Hiashi-. Pero no te preocupes, Ayaka-san es totalmente inofensiva.

-No os lo estaréis inventando para meternos miedo, .¿verdad? –Preguntó Suzume, divertida.

-¡Claro que no! El diario de Ayaka-san existe, y además... entre los documentos oficiales de la familia figura el contrato de un exorcista que realizó unas sesiones en esta misma casa. Los documentos están al alcance de cualquier Hyuuga, .¿no es así, Hiashi?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, y la primogénita de éste se echó a temblar. Comenzaba a dudar de si podría dormir aquella noche.

-Bueno –Hizashi dio una palmada-, con la tontería se nos ha hecho muy tarde. Yo tengo sueño, .¿y vosotros?

Los adultos asintieron. Los hijos sencillamente sabían que tendrían que someterse a los designios de sus padres.

-Sin embargo, yo me tomaría otro café –comentó Kyoko-. Se está tan bien aquí...

-Tienes razón. Pero es hora de que los jóvenes se vayan a la cama –respondió un animado Hizashi, mirando a su hermano.

Hiashi asintió con la cabeza y anunció:

-Niñas, subid a dormir.

Ninguna de las dos rechistó. Se pusieron en pie, dispuestas a subir, cuando Hizashi ordenó a su hijo:

-Neji, acompaña a tus primas a sus dormitorios y vete tú también a dormir.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, deferente y silencioso, y salió del salón. Las dos muchachas se apresuraron a seguirle. Ninguno de los tres habló en todo el trayecto. Las dos hermanas sólo intercambiaron sendas miradas cómplices a espaldas de su primo.

La primera puerta ante la que se detuvo fue la del dormitorio de Hanabi, que entró en él sin decir esta boca es mía. Varios metros de pasillo más atrás, doblando una esquina, se encontraba la habitación de Hinata. Él se detuvo mientras ella entraba en el cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, se asomó y, mirando fugazmente a su primo, se despidió:

-Oyasumi nasai, Neji-kun.

Él no respondió, se limitó a clavarle su pálida mirada y a avanzar por el pasillo. La muchacha cerró la puerta tras de sí, observando la habitación bajo la trémula luz de las anticuadas bombillas de la lámpara, mientras las ramas creaban fantasmagóricas sombras en las paredes. Hinata supo que aquella noche sería muy, muy larga.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Hacédmelo saber, onegai n.n**

**Y ahora, la respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**shie-san: Ahora que lo dices, sí que encuentro algunos detalles de _Una semana de esclavitud_... pero tranqui, que es momentáneo xD A partir del capítulo dos, es muy diferente n.n Espero que te guste este capítulo :-)**

**Nadesko: .¡Sí! El NejiHina es mi pareja favorita después del SasuSaku... En fin, espero que te guste el capítulo dos n.n**

**Nany Hyuuga: Me alegra que te guste! Aunque he tardado un poco más de lo que me pedías en actualizar... espero que te guste el capítulo 2 :-)**

**En fin, muchas gracias a todos**

**Kwatz!**


	3. Ecos del pasado

**Hola a todos!**

**Finalmente, he aquí el capítulo 3 de _Nuestro primer verano_. Como de costumbre, lamente el retraso n.nU**

**Este capítulo me ha llevado algo más de tiempo porque me atasqué en un par de sitios. Uno de ellos es casi al final, en el sueño de Hinata, el cual solucioné gracias a la ayuda de Chrysallis-hime. ¡Muchas gracias! En su honor, hay un cameo de Kiba, aunque sea de manera... llamémosla "virtual" xD**

**Definitivamente, este fanfic es más de Hinata que de Neji... no hay más que ver la de referencias que hay acerca del sol xD Para los que no lo sepan, Hinata significa "lugar soleado".**

**Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews n.n**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece. **

* * *

Capítulo 3 – Ecos del pasado

El sol se alzaba perezosamente en el horizonte, inundando de luz anaranjada el dormitorio de Hinata. La muchacha seguía el avance de los rayos en las paredes, cuarteados por las sombras de las ramas. Unas profundas ojeras moradas mancillaban la pálida piel de la Hyuuga, y sus cansados ojos suplicaban un descanso. En toda la noche, sólo había logrado dormir un par de horas, a trozos y sufriendo horripilantes pesadillas. La muchacha se encontraba más cansada que antes de acostarse. De noche, la mansión se transformaba en una suerte de monstruo, y parecía estar viva, plagada de ruidos desasosegantes que parecían provenir tanto de fuera como de dentro de ésta: el silbido del viento entre las ramas de los árboles cercanos, el crujido de los muebles de madera... era como si el vacío respirara, creando aquella sensación de que había algo más.

"_Además, Ayaka-san siempre acecha"_ Hinata tembló, y se encogió entre las sábanas. Deseó no haber escuchado jamás aquella historia. Había pasado toda la noche muerta de miedo, agazapada en la cama, rogando a su subconsciente que comprendiera de una vez que aquello no era más que un estúpido cuento que los Hyuuga contaban a los niños.

Pasado un rato, el sol iluminaba completamente la estancia. Hinata, sintiéndose protegida por la luz, consiguió al fin conciliar el sueño, con una sonrisa beatífica plasmada en el rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-One-san, despierta. One-san, despierta de una vez.

La voz de Hanabi sacó de sopetón a Hinata de su mundo de sueños. La chica se incorporó en la cama de golpe, al comprobar lo alto que estaba el sol en el cielo. Sentada a su lado, su hermana observaba atentamente sus reacciones. Un martilleante dolor de cabeza atacó las sienes de Hinata.

-Imbécil, vaya susto me has dado –la acusó Hanabi, enfadada.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó la primogénita con un hilo de voz.

-No te despertabas. Vaya cara que tienes, one-san.

-Anoche no dormí muy bien...

-¿Y eso? .¿No te daría miedo la historia de Ayaka-san, verdad? –El tono burlón de Hanabi hería aún más a Hinata. No respondió. La benjamina rió y, poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a la puerta mientras explicaba-. Otosan, okasan, el tío Hizashi y la tía Suzume han salido a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Otosan ha dicho que desayunes cuando te levantes sin darle mucho trabajo a Sôji. No estaba muy contento de que te levantes tan tarde...

-¿Y Neji-kun? –Preguntó Hinata, frotándose los ojos.

Hanabi se encogió de hombros.

-No le he visto en toda la mañana.

-Ajá. Gracias, imôto-chan.

La pequeña abandonó el dormitorio de su hermana esbozando una sonrisa, haciendo la "v" de la victoria con los dedos de la mano izquierda. Hinata se alegró de que al menos ella pudiera estar tan animada.

Miró a le ventana, a través de la cual se adivinaba la eclosión del verano en el impresionante jardín. Bostezó y se estiró, para después salir de la cama, escoger su ropa y comenzar a vestirse. Estando ella sola, se limitó a prestar oído al silencio circundante, para darse cuenta de que también de día los ruidos de la casa estaban presentes, aunque no llamaban tanto la atención como durante la noche. La muchacha suspiró. Más le valía hacer algo al respecto de su terror nocturno, o de lo contrario no pegaría ojo en todo el verano. Suspiró de nuevo y se giró hacia la puerta para bajar a desayunar.

No esperaba verle allí. Un grito escapó de la garganta de Hinata al ver a su primo, completamente quieto, recto como el palo de una escoba, con los brazos cruzados y actitud intimidante, allí mismo, en su habitación. Hanabi había cerrado la puerta al salir, y de hecho permanecía cerrada, pero Neji estaba allí, su presencia era innegable. La chica, que tras gritar se había llevado las manos a la boca, las retiró para iniciar una pregunta:

-¿Cómo has entrado...?

-Por la puerta –fue la cortante respuesta de Neji.

-Pero si no te he... oído –murmuró ella.

-Claro que no. Ser silencioso es todo un arte, un arte que he cultivado durante años.

Ella calló, y paseó su mirada por las paredes de su dormitorio, como esperando que éstas le explicaran algo más de lo que decía su primo. Finalmente, le elogió:

-Tiene mucho mérito, en esta casa tan ruidosa.

Neji esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

-Cómo no, el fino oído característico de la familia no defrauda a la princesita Hyuuga –ella bajó la mirada, herida por el sarcasmo del chico. Él la contempló, impertérrito, para después explicar-. Esta mañana, mientras desayunábamos, tu padre ha hablado al mío de tus fracasos escolares, y mi padre le ha ofrecido al tuyo que te ayude, por eso estoy aquí.

Cada una de las palabras cargadas de desprecio que salían de la boca de Neji se clavaban en Hinata como puñales. Aguantándose las lágrimas, se rindió a la cortesía que había aprendido desde niña y agradeció con una reverencia:

-Muchas gracias por molestarte.

-No me des las gracias, dáselas a mi padre. Después de todo, no hago esto por gusto –desvió la mirada, reprimiendo un evidente enfado-. Detesto hacer cosas en contra de mi voluntad, pero estoy acostumbrado a que así sea. Tener que ayudarte es una de esas cosas.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta para salir del dormitorio de Hinata, pero se detuvo para añadir:

-Por cierto –ella alzó la mirada, a pesar de que él le daba la espalda-, la próxima noche que no puedas dormir, dedícala a estudiar, mejor que a dar vueltas en la cama.

Neji salió, dejando que el rubor invadiera las mejillas de la muchacha. No podía explicarse cómo había sabido él que no había podido dormir. Angustiada e incómoda, salió de la habitación, disponiéndose a desayunar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana transcurrió con calma, o al menos eso parecía. Neji se limitó, como improvisado profesor, a poner ejercicios a Hinata, que ésta trataba de resolver lo mejor posible, aunque la reacción del muchacho, estuviesen bien o mal, no variaba demasiado. A la hora convenida, bajaron a comer. Hiashi interrogó a Neji acerca de los progresos de Hinata, y el chico respondió de manera fría y cortante, tal y como solía, aunque con su tío se moderaba un poco. _"Aún así, otosan no es tonto. Ya se debe haber dado cuenta de que Neji-kun nos detesta"_ La conversación giró en torno a los terrenos que habían visitado los adultos en su paseo matutino, mientras Hanabi parloteaba a su hermana sin que ésta la escuchara realmente y Neji se mantenía en el más estricto silencio. Hinata le miraba de vez en cuando, fugazmente, temiendo ser descubierta por él. Podía esperarse cualquier cosa de una persona capaz de abrir y cerrar una puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

"_Todo lo que rodea a Neji es silencio. Él mismo es silencio en sí" _Hinata fijó la vista en el plato. Tenía la sensación de que él podía ver a través de ella. Temió estar obsesionándose. No hacía más que pensar en él. Se preguntó qué tenía Neji, que hacía que le diera vueltas continuamente, aunque su personalidad no tenía vuelta de hoja posible: la odiaba y punto. O mejor dicho, odiaba a toda la familia Hyuuga, pero se cebaba con ella, que además de ser la heredera, era la decepción de la familia. Afligida, alzó la mirada, sorprendiéndose al notar que en aquel momento, era él quien la miraba, aunque no tardó en apartar la mirada de ella. Azorada, Hinata bajó de nuevo la vista. El corazón le latía muy deprisa. No le importaba que él la mirara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron varios días, en que la rutina de tener a Neji como silencioso profesor particular se convirtió en lo más normal del mundo. Puntualmente, el muchacho informaba a Hiashi de las lecciones que daba a Hinata, hasta que pasada una semana, los dos chicos vieron reducida su condena estudiantil a las mañanas, lo que les dejaba las tardes libres.

Una de aquellas mañanas, Hinata se armó de valor, tras mirar de reojo a su primo, para preguntar:

-Oye, Neji-kun... –él la miró sin girar la cabeza, mientras ella, sonrojada y nerviosa, comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos índices-. Yo... me... me gustaría saber... bueno, si tú lo sabes... esto... tengo curiosidad... por saber... c-cuál es la razón por la que nuestros padres... discutieron en el pasado... y dejaron de hablarse.

La mirada del chico en su prima cobró un ligero interés, aunque su actitud seguía igual de adusta y glacial. Finalmente, mirando al frente, respondió:

-Pregúntaselo a tu padre. Es él quien debe contártelo.

-Él no me dirá nada, sólo que no me meta donde no me llaman. Por favor, Neji-kun... –suplicó la muchacha.

Él volvió a mirarla. Algo en él se seguía resistiendo, pero terminó cediendo:

-No me interrumpas mientras hablo –ella negó con la cabeza, emocionada, mientras se erguía en su asiento-. La historia es muy simple: sencillamente, la familia había establecido lo que debían hacer nuestros padres con sus respectivas vidas desde que nacieron. Tu padre, como primogénito y heredero, estudiaría una ingeniería en la Tôdai y asumiría la dirección de la empresa Hyuuga, mientras que el mío, aunque fuera el menor, estudiaría otra ingeniería, haría un máster y se colocaría como director de algún departamento importante. La cosa se torció cuando le tocó el turno a mi padre de ir a la universidad, ya que él lo que quería estudiar era Filología Japonesa. Como imaginarás –esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica- tus abuelos se echaron las manos a la cabeza.

»Trataron de hacerle desistir de muchas maneras, desde la súplica a la amenaza, pero no resultó. Finalmente, se marchó de la residencia Hyuuga él solo, dispuesto a hacer realidad su sueño costase lo que costase. La única que le apoyó fue su abuela, que le costeó los estudios. Durante los años de carrera, los dos únicos miembros de la familia que se dignaron a hablar con él fueron su abuela y su hermano... tu padre. No obstante, en la familia no se dieron por vencidos, y comenzaron a planear cómo meterle en alguna empresa familiar, de manera que quedara atado y bien atado, como todos ellos lo habían estado. Nuevamente, mi padre se resistió. Se independizó, conoció a mi madre...

»Pero claro, mi madre no era lo que un Hyuuga merecía, o eso opinaba la familia. Trataron de separarles por todos los medios. A esas alturas, la bisabuela ya había muerto, y sólo tu padre se mantenía neutral en el conflicto que supuso la boda de mis padres. Por esa razón, la familia halló en tu padre el arma perfecta para hacer regresar al mío al buen camino, .¿entiendes? Le dijeron a tu padre que el mío se había opuesto no sólo a trabajar en la empresa de la familia, sino a ser un Hyuuga en sí, y que les odiaba a todos hasta el punto de estar planeando destrozar todo lo que él, Hiashi, había logrado en la vida.

»El plan no dio resultado, pero... destrozó la relación que había entre ellos. Mi padre fue a hablar con el tuyo, y ya puedes imaginarte. Mi padre nunca ha querido hablar largo y tendido de lo que ocurrió... sólo sé que acabaron fatal. La prueba de ello es que no cruzaron palabra hasta hace tan sólo unos días.

Los plateados ojos de Neji se clavaron en el espeso follaje de un árbol cercano al finalizar la disertación. Hinata, por su parte, observó el rostro de su primo en silencio. Neji tenía algo de trágico, era como un Edipo o un Hipólito. La muchacha se sentía intimidada por él, pero al mismo tiempo le atraía. Era bello pero frío, como alguna de las múltiples esculturas que adornaban la casa de verano... y estaba mancillado con aquel odio doloroso y cruel. Hinata bajó tímidamente la mirada y preguntó:

-¿Y es a causa de eso que ocurrió por lo que tú me... odias?

Él miró la coronilla morena de la chica.

-Mentiría si dijera que no –respondió, cortante.

Ella se encogió entre sus hombros, deseando no llorar. Neji se puso de pie, evitando la vista de su endeble prima.

-Suficiente por hoy –dijo, dando por finalizada la clase. Caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio y, poniendo la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, esperó antes de abrirla para añadir-. Nunca miento. Has querido saber una verdad y la has tenido. No quiero arrepentimientos de ningún tipo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, compungida. El chico abandonó el dormitorio en el más absoluto silencio, tal y como solía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena transcurría pausada y aburrida, como siempre. Los adultos no hablaban demasiado, y el ambiente era incómodo, de alguna manera. Hinata se preguntó, casi sin querer, si su padre y su tío habrían vuelto a pelearse, si las viejas rencillas habrían vuelto a aflorar. Aquello pondría punto final a las vacaciones en la casa de verano, y en el fondo lo deseaba, aunque tampoco estaba muy segura de querer que las cosas se desarrollaran así. Lanzó una fugaz mirada a Neji. Se preguntó si él querría mantener por más tiempo aquel rencor que le hacía odiarla, a ella y a toda la familia Hyuuga, si no se cansaba de ello. ¿Se alimentaba él de ese odio? .¿Era feliz así? Después de tanto protestar por lo ocurrido entre su padre y la familia, .¿era incapaz de olvidarlo todo, prefería seguir odiando, aunque aquello supusiera la prolongación indefinida de los odios familiares? La muchacha fijó la vista en la comida de su plato. Aunque sabía que no tenía por qué, se sentía culpable por la actitud de Neji.

De repente, Hanabi preguntó:

-Hay algo que quisiera saber, otosan, tío Hizashi.

Ambos aludidos la miraron.

-¿Sí?

-¿De qué se trata?

-Yo me preguntaba... si puedo subir al desván a ver las cosas que hay almacenadas. Me gustaría encontrar el diario de Ayaka-san.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron sus pálidas miradas. Ambos esperaban la respuesta del otro, temerosos de no estar de acuerdo. No obstante, supieron que no era así con una complicidad que sólo recordaban de su juventud. Sonriendo, respondieron:

-Por supuesto.

-Sin duda.

-¡Genial! Va a ser divertidísimo, .¡la de cosas que podemos descubrir ahí arriba! .¿Verdad, Hinata ne-chan?

-¿Eh? .¿Yo? –La primogénita se vio repentinamente sorprendida por el entusiasmo de su hermana pequeña, que como siempre, tomaba la iniciativa por ella-. Pues...

-¿Es que no vas a ayudarme? –El rostro de Hanabi se contrajo en un mohín de enfado.

-Bueno, yo... tengo que estudiar... –la muchacha lanzó una mirada de reojo a su padre-. No sé si tendré tiempo de estar contigo para esas cosas... hum...

Hiashi observó atentamente el rostro de su hija mayor mientras decía esto y enrojecía gradualmente. Tomó su taza de café con la mirada baja y, mientras se la llevaba a los labios, preguntó en voz alta:

-¿Cómo van las clases de Hinata, Neji?

El chico se irguió en su asiento y respondió, seco:

-Avanza a buen ritmo.

Hiashi asintió con la cabeza. Hinata se percató de la tensión entre su padre y su primo.

-Te agradezco el esfuerzo, pero me parece que ya no necesitará más tu ayuda. Debe aprender a hacer las cosas por sí misma.

-Bien.

No habían cruzado ni una mirada en su corto diálogo. La primogénita les observó alternativamente, y se preguntó si su padre sabría algo de su conversación con Neji. Contrita, se desanimó. Aunque detestaba las Matemáticas y la Física, estar con Neji no le molestaba. Es más, le agradaba. Bajo aquella frialdad y orgullo, había algo que ella no podía identificar, pero que le gustaba. Se preguntó si algún día llegaría a saber de qué se trataba, y si le dejaría él averiguarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asomada al balcón, Hinata respiró hondo. La fresca brisa nocturna agitaba su cabello y se colaba a través de la fina tela de su pijama hasta su piel. Pasado algún tiempo, se sentía más tranquila. Lo único que no tenía que hacer era pensar en Ayaka-san.

-Te vas a enfriar si sigues mucho tiempo aquí fuera.

Hinata dio un respingo y estuvo a punto de caerse balcón abajo. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, se giró hacia Neji, cuya voz había reconocido inmediatamente, y preguntó, acusadora:

-¡.¿Qué haces tú aquí?.!

Los opalinos ojos del muchacho escrutaban a su prima en silencio, con desinterés. Ella detestaba que él pudiera moverse sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Se sentía como si estuvieran invadiendo su intimidad.

-Me dejé un bolígrafo aquí esta mañana. He venido a recogerlo –explicó el chico.

-¿Y por qué no viniste antes?

-Porque no estabas tú –Hinata sintió un escalofrío-, e imaginé que no te haría gracia que entrara en tu dormitorio sin permiso.

Ella, decepcionada, miró de nuevo al oscuro jardín y comentó:

-De todas formas, has entrado sin pedir permiso.

-No me negarás que no es lo mismo.

La muchacha evitó la mirada de su primo. Estaba confusa, tal vez porque estaban solos en el balcón de su dormitorio, porque lo único que llevaba encima era su fino pijama de verano o porque la actitud de Neji era menos rígida que la que había mostrado anteriormente. Hinata se sintió cohibida. El chico despegó los labios, como para decir algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y sencillamente se giró, entró en la habitación y cogió su bolígrafo del escritorio. Tras guardárselo en el bolsillo, miró a Hinata, que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta del balcón, y se despidió:

-Hasta mañana, Hinata-sama.

Ella enrojeció al escucharle cómo la trataba con semejante respeto. Quiso decir algo, pero Neji desapareció sin darle ocasión a una réplica. _"Debe haber sido alguna clase de... broma, de burla"_ No obstante, el rubor no desaparecía de sus mejillas. Oír su nombre seguido del sufijo que indicaba el máximo respeto de parte de alguien que no formara parte de la servidumbre era distinto, especial. Su voz... habitualmente tan seca y fría, tan llena de desprecio, parecía llenarse con la luz del sol al decir aquellas dos palabras: Hinata-sama. _"O al menos a mí me lo ha parecido..."_ Admitió mentalmente, llevándose un puño a la boca, tímida.

En aquel mismo instante, llamaron suavemente a la puerta. Hinata miró hacia ella, azorada, mientras Hanabi entraba silenciosamente. La primogénita resopló, desinflándose como un globo. _"Claro. Si fuese Neji-kun quien entraba, no habría llamado"_ razonó la muchacha.

-One-san, quería hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? .¿Acerca de qué?

-De... lo del desván. Verás, estaba pensando que podías convencer a Neji-kun de que nos ayude.

El rostro de Hinata se tornó del color de la grana.

-¿Q-qué? .¿Y-yo? .¿P-por qué yo?

La benjamina se encogió de hombros.

-Porque te llevas bien con él. Eso es obvio.

-¡.¿Qué?.! .¿Pero de qué hablas? .¡Si me odia!

Hanabi volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Pues eres la única con la que habla. ¿Eso cómo lo interpretas?

Hinata bajó la mirada.

-¿Sólo habla... conmigo?

-Con sus padres apenas cruza palabra –comenzó a enumerar, ayudándose de los dedos-; con otosan sólo lo estrictamente necesario y porque es referido a ti; a okasan no le ha dicho ni hola desde que estamos aquí; a Sôji no le trata y conmigo, lo mínimo... Lo dicho, sólo habla contigo.

La primogénita apartó la mirada de su hermana. Aunque aquella información no era nada nuevo para ella –todo se limitaba a simple lógica-, escucharlo de labios de otra persona resultaba como mínimo chocante. Bajó la mirada, algo confusa. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Hanabi miró a su hermana mayor, sagaz.

-Bueno, Hinata ne-san, yo me voy –anunció.

-¿Eh? Ah... sí. Hasta mañana, imôto-chan.

Una vez la pequeña hubo salido de la habitación, Hinata se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta hasta que, notando el sueño pesándole en los párpados, se metió en la cama, y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una infinita marea verde y rizada se extendía ante ella, bajo la extraña luz, que parecía teñirlo con su gélida tonalidad. La maleza le llegaba por las rodillas, y se sentía desorientada ante la uniformidad del paisaje, repetitivo e inacabable. Miró a su alrededor, agobiada por el picor que le provocaban el roce de las briznas en las piernas. Entonces, lo vio.

El espantapájaros se alzaba, solitario y arrogante, en medio de la interminable maleza. Hinata puso las manos a modo de visera para poder verlo mejor. Su aspecto parecía majestuoso a primera vista, pero... La muchacha resolvió acercarse un poco más para verlo mejor. Al avanzar, notó cómo las altas briznas de hierba se enredaban a sus pantorrillas, como impidiéndole seguir. No hizo el menor caso y siguió caminando. Estaba a pocos metros de él cuando volvió a mirarlo fijamente.

Visto de cerca, el espantapájaros se transformaba. Dejaba de parecer elegante y altivo para convertirse en una figura triste, solitaria, abandonada. Sólo algunos pájaros negros se asían a las mangas del andrajoso traje del espantapájaros, pero eran muy distintos. Los pájaros tenían alas. Podían volar. Eran libres. El espantapájaros estaba anclado a las entrañas de la tierra, inmóvil. Su aparente majestuosidad era su única fuerza. Hinata recordó repentinamente la escultura de la casa de verano que le había recordado a sí misma. Pensó que tenía mucho en común con aquel espantapájaros. _"Pero si yo soy como la estatua, entonces el espantapájaros es como..."_

-Neji.

Una imperceptible brisa le revolvió el cabello. Aquel era Neji, su primo Neji. Nadie más lo veía de la manera en que ella podía verle. Por eso él sólo hablaba con ella. Tal vez, de la misma manera que Hinata sabía que él era aquel espantapájaros, Neji supiera que ella era aquella estatua...

Miró de nuevo al rostro del espantapájaros, que parecía más solitario que antes. Sintió lástima por él y quiso ayudarle. Reinició su caminata hacia el palo que unía al espantapájaros con la tierra, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que no podía caminar más, de que algo tiraba con insistencia de sus pies hacia atrás. Miró hacia abajo y vio unos gruesos grilletes de metal que atrapaban sus tobillos, impidiéndole dar un paso más. Sendas cadenas se perdían entre la maleza que se alzaba tras ella. La muchacha se giró para mirar a su espalda. A lo lejos, vio el mango de una enorme y amenazadora guadaña clavada, al igual que el espantapájaros, en la tierra, pero muy lejos de allí. La chica pudo distinguir los extremos de las cadenas enroscados en el mango de la guadaña. De repente le pareció que la maleza se reía de ella, de Neji, de los dos. Miró de nuevo al solitario espantapájaros, desolada. Estaba muy cerca, pero no podía llegar hasta él. _"Esto... es lo más cerca que puedo estar de ti"_

Despertó con las mejillas surcadas por los rastros dejados por numerosas lágrimas. Tragó saliva y tuvo un acceso de tos. Entonces se fijó en que su teléfono móvil tenía la pantalla encendida. Incorporándose en la cama, lo cogió y comprobó que tenía un mensaje de texto y una llamada perdida. Ambos procedían de la misma persona: Kiba, su mejor amigo desde la Escuela Primaria. El primer mensaje, recibido poco después de acostarse, rezaba así:

"Hola, Hinata! No te lo creerás, y sé que no te dejan tener el móvil encendido a estas horas, pero necesito contártelo: TENGO UNA CITA CON INO! Estoy un poco nervioso, llámame cuando recibas este sms"

La muchacha sonrió mientras borraba los restos del llanto de su rostro. Efectivamente, su móvil tendría que haber estado apagado. Miró la hora. Las tres de la madrugada. Suspiró. Se había desvelado. De repente, le dio la impresión de que algo se movía entre las sombras de su dormitorio. Hinata sintió un escalofrío, y la imagen del ensangrentado fantasma de Ayaka-san se apoderó de su mente. Agitó la cabeza, tratando de ignorar aquella horrenda fantasía. Poniéndose en pie, saltó de la cama y salió de nuevo al balcón. Miró al cielo nocturno, salpicado de brillantes estrellas, en que la luna llena reinaba indiscutiblemente, pálida y plateada, como la pupila de un Hyuuga convertido en dios. Hinata se sintió observada una vez más, y mentalmente le preguntó a la luna si había visto su extraño sueño y si sabía ella lo que éste significaba. Acurrucada junto a la balaustrada de piedra, se quedó dormida, completamente en paz.

Pero cuando despertó de nuevo en su cama por la mañana, se preguntó si también su conversación con la luna había sido un sueño. Aquella mañana fue, además, la primera de todo el verano en que Hinata se levantó antes que Neji.

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Nekoi: Ya sabes lo que dicen: del amor al odio hay tan sólo un paso xD En fin, parece que las cosas entre estos dos se relajan en este capítulo, .¿no te parece? ;-) O tal vez sea al revés... en fin, espero que te guste el capítulo 3**

**Silvery: Me alegra mucho que te guste, espero que este capi esté a la altura.**

**Nany Hyuuga: Neji es maravilloso, lo mires como lo mires... xD En fin, espero que este capítulo sirva para encauzarte un poco las cosas n.n**

**Muchas gracias a todos**

**Kwatz!**


	4. La sombra de una sonrisa

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Finalmente regreso con otro capítulo. A los lectores de mis otros fics, lamento mi tardanza en actualizar. _Nuestro primer verano _se está convirtiendo en un fanfic especial, y me cuesta tan poco escribirlo... sale casi solo.El romance comieza a vislumbrarse en este capítulo, espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo. En este capítulo he tratado de centrarme un poco más en Neji, en sus sentimientos y opiniones...**

**En este capítulo hay una referencia mitológica que explicaré previamente para todos aquellos que no la conozcan: el mito de Selene y Endimión. Selene, la luna, se enamoró de Endimión, rey del Peloponeso (región ubicada al sur de la península helénica), y como él era mortal y ella no podía descender de los cielos puesto que tenía que cumplir con su misión, Zeus le concedió a Endimión el deseo de dormir para siempre, de manera que pudieran amarse eternamente Selene y él (sí, los griegos eran de lo más estoicos). Se le suele representar dormido.**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews, me ilusiona que os guste mi fanfic. ¡Sois una inyección de autoestima!**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_no me pertenece **

* * *

Capítulo 4 – La sombra de una sonrisa

-¿Eh? .¿Neji no se ha levantado aún?

Suzume se mostró tan sorprendida que la mano que sostenía el tenedor con las tortitas del desayuno detuvo su trayectoria hacia la boca de su dueña. Sôji negó con la cabeza y puntualizó:

-No, Suzume-sama, el joven señor sigue acostado.

-Qué raro... normalmente se despierta de los primeros –se extrañó la madre del muchacho.

-Déjale, estará cansado –la tranquilizó Kyoko-. Sôji, .¿podrías guardar algunas tortitas para cuando Neji-kun se levante?

-Claro, Kyoko-sama –respondió el mayordomo, para ponerse rápidamente manos a la obra.

Hinata lanzó una sutil mirada a su madre y a su tía. Ella también estaba extrañada por el hecho de que su primo no se hubiera levantado aún, pero no era lo único. Estaba convencida de haberse quedado dormida en el balcón de su habitación, acurrucada junto a la balaustrada, o al menos era lo último que recordaba. No obstante, había despertado en su cama, bien arropada, con la puerta del balcón cerrada a cal y canto. _"¿Seré sonámbula? Sería la primera vez..."_

-Hinata –la voz de su padre sacó a la muchacha de sus cavilaciones. Alzando la cabeza, le dedicó toda su atención, dándose cuenta de repente de que, una vez más, sumida en sus reflexiones, se había perdido parte de la conversación-, llévale a Neji el desayuno a su habitación.

-H-hai, pero... ¿por... por qué yo? –Tartamudeó ella. Rara vez cuestionaba las órdenes de su padre, pero el hecho de que la mandara a ella teniendo mayordomo le pareció poco menos que incomprensible.

-Pues porque Sôji tiene que empezar a adecentar el patio trasero para que tu madre pueda tomar el sol por las tardes, y además tiene que limpiar todas las habitaciones que ocupamos, .¿te parece suficiente motivo? –Contestó Hiashi, seco como siempre.

La chica asintió, vacilante, ahorrándose la pregunta que en circunstancias normales vendría a continuación, que era la de por qué ella y no Hanabi. Como la respuesta era de sobra conocida, se apresuró a terminar su desayuno. Una vez hubo acabado, se puso de pie, hizo una comedida reverencia, musitó un "con permiso" y procedió a coger la bandeja de caoba pulida en que reposaban una humeante taza de café con leche, un vaso de zumo de naranja, un plato con una torre de tortitas recién hechas y un pequeño tarro con mermelada de moras. Mientras subía lentamente los escalones, Hinata lamentó que Neji tuviera que tomar tan suculento desayuno frío. _"Aunque si se hubiera levantado a su hora, como siempre, no le habría pasado..."_ Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de Neji, tuvo que hacer malabarismos para abrirla. Mientras cruzaba el umbral se percató de que, hasta aquel momento, nunca había entrado en el cuarto de su primo.

Por suerte para ella, la habitación estaba en penumbra, y podía ver, más o menos, donde ponía los pies y los objetos que debía evitar. El dormitorio era muy parecido al suyo, sólo que algo más pequeño y de decoración más pulcra y fría. Sólo había un cuadro en la habitación, una sencilla pintura con unos kanjis exquisitamente trazados. Hinata le echó un vistazo rápido y sonrió para sí. _"Muy en su línea"_ Neji estaba en la cama, llevando únicamente el pantalón de su pijama, tumbado boca abajo, con los brazos abiertos, casi como si quisiera abrazar el colchón. Su castaño cabello se vertía por su espalda, formando bicromía con su pálida piel Hyuuga. El tintineo de la porcelana de la vajilla del desayuno le hizo despertar. Desenterrando el rostro de la almohada, giró la cabeza y entreabrió sus plateados ojos, que se vieron heridos por la luz de la mañana, de manera que se vio obligado a cerrarlos de nuevo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, reconoció la silueta de Hinata recortada sobre la blanca luz que entraba por los postigos de madera. Pudo distinguir con nitidez la curva de sus caderas, los lentos movimientos de sus brazos y el volumen de su corto cabello. Cuando ella se giró para salir del dormitorio a hurtadillas, Neji cerró los ojos, haciéndose el dormido hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.

Una vez solo, el muchacho se dio la vuelta hasta quedar boca arriba en la cama. Mirando al techo, se preguntó una vez más la cuestión que durante la noche le había hecho permanecer despierto hasta poco antes del amanecer: .¿Qué era lo que había estado soñando su prima, que le había hecho pronunciar su nombre en sueños? Neji estaba confuso. No sólo respecto a los sueños de Hinata, sino a muchas otras cosas.

Desde que habían llegado, él la había tratado con frialdad. La despreciaba profundamente, y se creía con razones para hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía curiosidad. Frente a lo que él creía, durante todo el tiempo que había mirado a Hinata entre la gente, por la calle, sin que ella supiese siquiera de la existencia de su primo, la muchacha se había perfilado muy distinta a la imagen que él se había formado de los Hyuuga. Aquello le había hecho sentirse culpable, y se había forzado a odiar a aquella desconocida. Más tarde, cuando su padre le comunicó la reconciliación con su hermano, había pensado que era una buena ocasión para, a su manera, vengar el daño que había recibido su padre por parte de su familia. No obstante, Neji no tardó en darse cuenta de que Hiashi estaba fuera de su alcance, y fue atando cabos: Kyoko era familia política, así que no contaba; Hanabi era mucho menor que él, así que meterse con ella sería deshonroso. Sólo quedaba Hinata, que aparte de tener aproximadamente su edad y ser heredera del llamado Souke, era una persona débil y sumisa, todo lo contrario a lo que todo buen Hyuuga debía ser. Era la perfecta depositaria de su venganza.

A Neji no le costó mucho proyectar aquel odio prefabricado hacia la muchacha los primeros días de su estancia. Sin embargo, de manera paralela seguía estando aquella curiosidad. Casi sin querer, se encontró la primera noche de estancia en la casa de verano deslizándose por los pasillos en el más absoluto silencio, en dirección al dormitorio de Hinata. Lo que él no sabía era que ella no podía dormir aquella noche, pero aún así, amparado en las sombras, la había observado sin ser descubierto, satisfaciendo pobremente su curiosidad acerca de ella. Le daba la impresión de que sólo viéndola dormir la conocía un poco más.

Así, Neji jugaba a dos bandas: menospreciándola durante el día, ávido de ella durante la noche. Sin embargo, sus energías no eran ilimitadas. La noche anterior, aun agotado, la había contemplado absorto, hasta que ella había musitado el nombre de él. El chico había dado un respingo, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y acto seguido se concentró en no hacer ni un solo ruido, por si Hinata decía algo más en sueño que hiciera alusión a lo que estuviera soñando.

No tuvo suerte. Al cabo de un rato, la muchacha despertó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que brillaban bajo los rayos de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las rendijas de las contraventanas de madera. Hinata tragó saliva, tosió... miró su móvil, esbozó una sonrisa. Neji, impaciente, hizo un movimiento demasiado brusco que, aunque sigiloso, llamó la atención de su prima. Por suerte, no le descubrió. Pasando muy cerca de él, abrió la puerta del balcón y salió a respirar la noche. Al cabo de un rato, se sentó junto a la baranda de piedra y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Neji sufrió una ardua e intensa batalla mental concentrada en un par de minutos. Por un lado, su sentido común le recomendara que se fuera a dormir cuanto antes, si bien ya no por su agotamiento, al menos por protegerse de que le pillaran; mientras que un instinto que no sabía reconocer muy bien le pedía a gritos que llevara a Hinata de vuelta a su cama y que cerrara la puerta del balcón antes de que cogiese frío. Estaba refrescando. Finalmente, Neji dio la espalda a su amigo el sentido común. Es más, después de dejarla en su cama, la había contemplado durante un largo rato más. Al final, él mismo era el que menos había dormido. _"No hay caso"_ reconoció el chico, esbozando una sonrisa irónica _"Adoro mirarla mientras duerme"_ Dio otra vuelta en su cama, para colocarse de lado, mirando hacia la mesa sobre la que estaba su desayuno. Recordó la silueta de Hinata minutos antes, recreándose en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, pero su sentido común, que volvía a dar guerra, le obligó a cesar aquellos pensamientos. _"¡Es tu prima, por el amor de Kami-sama! .¡Tenéis un vínculo de sangre!"_ Neji suspiró, se revolvió varias veces en la cama, con los músculos tensos por el agotamiento, y se giró de nuevo hacia la dirección de la mesa. Involuntariamente, la imagen de Hinata regresó a su mente. El chico sonrió con amargura. _"...Debo de estar volviéndome loco"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oyó sus pasos desde que ella entró en el pasillo. Reconoció su manera de andar, a pasos cortos y rápidos. Si hubiese aguzado el oído, habría escuchado hasta su respiración. Desistió y sencillamente depositó la bandeja con su desayuno en un poyete. Hinata abrió la puerta de la cocina y le saludó animadamente:

-Buenos días, Neji-kun. ¿Has dormido bien?

Una sensación extraña, como un hormigueo, se extendió desde su estómago hasta su cabeza, y tuvo la sensación de que se estaba ruborizando. Una vez más, la imagen de su silueta sobre su ventana volvió a sus retinas. Luchó por mantener el autocontrol.

-Sí.

Para la chica no fue más que una más de las secas respuestas de su primo, ya que no tenía la menor idea de cómo le había costado formular aquella palabra tan simple sin que le temblara la voz ni un ápice. _"¿Qué me pasa? .¿Desde cuando soy tan débil? .¡Reacciona, Neji! .¡Es ella, tu estúpida prima Hinata!"_ Cuando el muchacho se giró, la máscara de hielo volvía a ocultar su verdadera faz. Ella bajó la mirada. Le turbaba mirarle a los ojos. A Neji se le antojó especialmente sumisa. Parecía tan... desvalida.

-Neji-kun, oye, yo... quería... bueno... eh... Mi hermana... Hanabi... me ha pedido que... te... te pida que nos ayudes a buscar el diario de Ayaka-san en el desván –balbuceó la primogénita.

El chico la escrutó imperturbable.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Le espetó.

-Pu-pues porque... esto... seis ojos ven más que cuatro y... hum... porque... ah... –Hinata se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de dar con las palabras adecuadas-. Así, tú... dejarías de estar solo.

Un latido.

En su interior, Neji abrió mucho los ojos. La calidez de Hinata le derretía el alma. No obstante, a la hora de reaccionar de manera externa, lo hizo de la manera que cualquiera habría esperado:

-¿Es que acaso os doy pena, patéticas princesitas Souke?

La poca valentía que Hinata había logrado reunir para hacerle una petición tan atrevida a su primo se desmoronó como un castillo de naipes. Asustada, retrocedió un paso.

-No... no, no... no es eso.

Neji se permitió esbozar una maliciosa sonrisa. Quería saborear aquel instante de supremacía sobre ella. Supo que si no lo hacía entonces ya no lo haría nunca, porque un desconocido instinto le alertó de que no tardaría en estar bajo el hechizo de Hinata... para siempre.

El muchacho avanzó el paso que ella había desandado. La chica palideció de terror, y él se reprendió por ello. No obstante, dio otro paso, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Un escalofrío, mezcla de terror y de un extraño sentimiento que tiempo después identificaría con excitación, recorrió la espina dorsal de la heredera Hyuuga. Bajó la mirada. No podía seguir mirando a Neji a los ojos. Se sentía incapaz porque algo le decía que muchas cosas cambiarían si seguía haciéndolo. Él avanzó otro paso. Hinata contuvo la tentación de retroceder más, y escogió imponerse. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, se armó de valor y comenzó a decir:

-Neji-kun...

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que las palabras murieran prematuramente. Los dos adolescentes miraron hacia la puerta, en que Kyoko se mantenía completamente quieta, observando a su hija y a su sobrino, el uno enfrente del otro, a una distancia menor de la que solían mantenerse. Sorprendida, alzó las cejas. De repente, Hinata tuvo la sensación de ser completamente transparente y de que su madre había logrado ver a través de ella... la maraña de confusos sentimientos que comenzaban a atarla a Neji. Él fue más rápido. Rápidamente se recompuso, se giró hacia Kyoko y, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, saludó:

-Buenos días, tía Kyoko.

-Buenos días, Neji –respondió ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?

-Oh, bien...

-Me alegro.

El chico hizo otra reverencia a modo de despedida y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, por la que su tía acababa de entrar. No obstante, antes de salir, dijo:

-Por cierto, Hinata-san... a la pregunta de tu hermana, mi respuesta es sí.

La primogénita no se dio cuenta de que estaba ruborizada hasta que su madre le puso la mano en la frente y preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata-chan?

-¿Eh? .¿Yo? –Kyoko asintió con la cabeza, de manera que la chica preguntó-Sí,. ¿por?

-De repente te has quedado mirando fijamente a la puerta, y estás muy colorada...

-¿Ehhh? –La turbación de la muchacha fue en aumento-. ¡N-no me p-pasa nada, e-estoy perfectamente!

-¿Seguro?

-¡Claro! .¡C-como una rosa!

Kyoko miró a su hija con sospecha en los ojos. Finalmente, ofreciéndole la más amable de sus sonrisas, la despachó:

-En fin, ya veo que sí. Anda, ve a hablar con Hanabi. Neji-kun te ha pedido que le digas algo de su parte, .¿no?

-Ah, es verdad... Esto... hum... Hasta luego, okasan.

-Hasta luego.

Hinata salió de la cocina como un rayo, con el corazón latiéndole como un tambor en el pecho. La sensación de que su madre había desentrañado esa maraña de sentimientos en que ella no osaba siquiera a aventurarse la estuvo mareando hasta que logró alcanzar su habitación y allí, en territorio seguro, respiró hondo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hanabi y Hinata se encontraron en el pasillo, e inmediatamente ambas supieron que era el momento idóneo para hablar. Tras mirar alrededor, corretearon juntas por el pasillo hasta resguardarse en los peldaños que conducían al cuarto piso, donde se aseguraron de que nadie las escucharía, pero por si acaso, Hanabi cuchicheó:

-¿Y bien, one-san? .¿Has hablado con Neji-kun?

-Eh... uh... sí –tartamudeó su hermana mayor.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho? –Quiso saber, impaciente, la benjamina.

-Pues... que sí. Que nos ayudará.

-¡Genial! .¿Ves cómo tenía yo razón? .¡A ti te hace caso!

-Sí... bueno... –balbució Hinata.

Cuando pensaba en Neji, sentía una burbuja hincharse en su interior, una burbuja que parecía a punto de estallar. Ella sabía lo que contenía –ansiedad y gozo-, pero no podía evitar sentir un extraño temor. Neji era muy distinto a ella. Neji jamás la apreciaría. Hinata no quería condenarse a amar a alguien que la odiaba.

"_¿A-amar? .¿Q-quién ha hablado de amar?" _Sus mejillas se tiñeron del color de la grana. De repente, la imagen de Neji se resistió a desaparecer de su cerebro. Le recordó tal y como le había visto por la mañana: tumbado en la cama, profundamente dormido, con el pelo extendido por la espalda... parecía un resplandeciente Endimión. ¿Y si ella fuera Selene...? Tragó saliva. Casi sin querer, comenzó a fantasear: su primo abriendo lentamente sus plateados ojos, mirándola como una vez lo había hecho Sasuke Uchiha; incorporándose en la cama, mientras los mechones de cabello oscuro atravesaban su formado torso... y su grave voz pronunciando seductoramente su nombre: _Hinata... Hinata..._

-Hinata... ¡Hinata!

De golpe y porrazo, la muchacha volvió a la realidad. Hanabi la observaba, lívida.

-¿Q-qué pasa? –Preguntó la primogénita, temerosa de que su hermana menor hubiese adivinado aquellos ilícitos pensamientos.

-¿Que qué pasa? .¡IDIOTA! .¡No te quedes mirando embobada al vacío, me das unos sustos de muerte! –Chilló la benjamina.

Hinata se disponía a disculparse cuando vio a Neji en el rellano de la escalera. El recuerdo de su reciente fantasía la señaló con un dedo acusador, haciendo que se pusiera de pie de un respingo. Él ni se inmutó. Hanabi se giró y, olvidando la bronca que le estaba echando a su hermana, exclamó:

-¡Neji-kun! Me ha dicho Hinata que vas a ayudarnos, .¿es eso cierto?

-Así es –respondió él, con talante tranquilo, menos distante que de costumbre, como si estuviera cediendo una oportunidad a sus primas.

-¡Genial! Entonces, .¿podemos empezar ya? .¿Podemos, podemos? –Preguntó, mirando alternativamente a su hermana y a su primo.

-Por mí no hay problema –alegó Neji.

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza y miró a su hermana, que a su vez tenía la vista clavada dos peldaños más abajo. La benjamina, al verla tan ausente, insistió:

-¿One-san?

-¿Qué? .¡Ah! C-claro.

-¡Bien! Subamos, entonces.

La menor de los Hyuuga abrió la marcha, ascendiendo a saltitos por la escalera en que instantes antes había estado sentada con su hermana. Neji fue el primero en seguirla, aunque se lo tomó con calma, y comenzó a subir con parsimonia, como degustando cada escalón que ascendía. Pasó al lado de Hinata sin mirarla siquiera, pero ambos acusaron la cercanía lateral, que en circunstancias normales sería de lo más anodina, pero en aquel caso tuvieron que luchar contra aquella suerte de imán interno que les empujaba inconscientemente el uno al otro. En aquel momento su existencia se hizo tan palpable que casi dolía. Y todo, concentrado en un segundo. Como si de un aguijonazo de doloroso placer se tratase. Después, Neji continuó subiendo sin esperarla siquiera. A Hinata el shock aún le duró varios segundos en que la información entró lentamente en su cerebro, obligándola a asimilar lo que le estaba pasando. _"No... no puede ser, no... no... Es mi primo, .¡no puede ser!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando abrieron la puerta del desván y echaron un vistazo al interior, poco les faltó para claudicar sin haber siquiera empezado. El desván estaba ubicado en lo más alto de la casa, de manera que el techo se dividía en los dos aleros del tejado, que caían perpendiculares. En el amplio espacio se amontonaban cajas de cartón, de madera, muebles desvencijados cubiertos por sábanas... Decenas y decenas de objetos que cubrían casi todo el espacio, dejando poco practicable.

La primera reacción de los tres fue quedarse completamente quietos y callados... Hanabi por orgullo, por no reconocer que la tarea que se había propuesto era prácticamente imposible; Neji porque se lo había imaginado, ya que según su punto de vista era totalmente lógico que una casa que acarreaba siglos de Historia tuviera tantos trastos en el desván; y Hinata sencillamente porque estaba impresionada de lo mucho que iba a tener que trabajar... El chico fue el primero en hablar:

-Parece que tenemos mucho que hacer. Deberíamos empezar ya, o de lo contrario no acabaremos en lo que nos queda de verano.

Aquello hizo reaccionar a la benjamina:

-¡En tal caso tendremos que volver el verano que viene!

Neji y Hinata reprimieron la tentación de mirarse por encima de la cabeza de Hanabi. Ninguno de ellos se había planteado la posibilidad de que aquel verano se repitiera, para bien o para mal. Afortunadamente, Hanabi no les dio oportunidad de pensárselo demasiado, porque sin más tardar delimitó las zonas de búsqueda que cubrirían cada uno. Minutos después ya estaban abriendo cajas, retirando bártulos, sacudiendo las espesas capas de polvo que el paso de los años había depositado sobre los objetos...

La primogénita echó un vistazo a la esfera de su reloj. Ya era mediodía. Suspiró y apoyó la espalda en una de las cajas. Los ojos le picaban a causa del polvo. Los característicos ojos blancos de los Hyuuga tenían una particularidad, que podía resultar tanto positiva como negativa: su extrema sensibilidad. Hinata pudo oír cómo su hermana se ponía en pie y salía del desván, probablemente al baño o en busca de algo de comida. Ella, por su parte, volvió a frotarse los ojos, que empezaban a lagrimearle. A tientas, metió la mano en la caja más cercana, y tocó algo suave y duro. Sus neuronas lo identificaron inmediatamente con la madera noble, cara, difícil de encontrar. Abrió los ojos y escrutó el objeto, un reloj de cuerda con un soporte de ébano exquisitamente labrado. Una joya. Con cuidado, Hinata lo tomó entre sus manos y miró la parte trasera, en busca del mecanismo para dar cuerda. Una vez lo encontró, giró la rosca repetidas veces, hasta que el reloj comenzó a emitir un tic tac ronco, como si de una persona que habla por primera vez tras muchos años de silencio se tratase. La muchacha sonrió, satisfecha. Acto seguido, procedió a ponerlo en hora. Lo puso a su lado y miró la esfera del reloj. Le serviría para controlar el tiempo cuando estuvieran metidos allí arriba, sin necesidad de ponerse su reloj de pulsera, el cual había acumulado algo de polvo en los laterales de la correa. Era incómodo trabajar con él puesto.

De repente, Hinata notó algo de movimiento y oyó ruido en el desván, y entonces recordó que no estaba sola allí. _"Neji-kun..." _La muchacha enrojeció de manera inconsciente. Pensar en él hacía que le dieran escalofríos.

-Oye...

Su voz.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos. No era la primera vez que le ocurría: se ponía a pensar en sus cosas y se evadía por completo del mundo. Y aquella vez, Neji había atravesado medio desván hasta ella y la chica no se había percatado en absoluto.

-¿S-sí? –Respondió entrecortadamente.

El chico siguió avanzando mientras se restregaba sus pálidos ojos.

-Deberíamos...

A partir de aquel instante, todo sucedió muy deprisa. Neji, que no miraba ni por donde pisaba, tropezó con los trastos que Hinata había dejado a su alrededor al abrir las cajas, y cayó irremediablemente hacia delante. Ella lo vio perfectamente, y de hecho la caída pasó ante sus ojos a cámara lenta... cuando quiso darse cuenta, Neji estaba encima de ella, atrapándola bajo su peso, inmovilizándola casi del todo con sus brazos y piernas. Hinata tardó unos minutos en salir del shock, momento en que se percató de que él no se movía. _"¿Se habrá quedado... inconsciente? Por el golpe..."_ se preguntó la chica, comedida. Tímidamente, comenzó a mover el brazo izquierdo hasta posar su mano en el hombro de su primo, pero de repente la arisca voz de éste advirtió:

-No me toques –Hinata se ruborizó, sintiéndose descubierta-. No me toques.

-L-lo s-siento, yo... p-pensé que te habías hecho daño y...

-No necesito que te preocupes por mí.

Neji trató de levantarse, pero volvió a caer, tocando sin querer la clavícula de su prima con sus labios. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par, pero se sobrepuso para preguntar:

-Neji-kun... ¿Estás bien? .¿Te has hecho daño?

-... –el chico guiñó los ojos en un gesto de dolor.

Su cuerpo presionaba el de Hinata, dejándole el espacio ínfimo. _"Por alguna razón, no... no quiero que... se aparte"_ Miró la coronilla de él. ¿Era su imaginación o aquel inconfundible cosquilleo en el estómago era...? .¡No, imposible! .¡Se trataba de su primo!

-Neji... –insistió.

-...La rodilla... –musitó éste, dolorido.

Resollando, el muchacho se incorporó como pudo, apoyándose en los codos. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio a Hinata tumbada boca arriba, que al encontrarse con su mirada se ruborizó violentamente. Sabía que no podía, sabía que era incorrecto, pero no podía evitarlo: la tentación de besarla le acuciaba incansablemente. No sabía cómo contenerse.

-Hinata... –murmuró de repente.

Ella le miró, sorprendida.

-D-dime.

-Tú... ¿has soñado alguna vez conmigo?

La primera imagen que acudió a la cabeza de la adolescente fue la fantasía que había tenido con él apenas unas horas antes, cuando estaba sentada con Hanabi en la escalera. Nerviosa, apartó la mirada y respondió:

-No, nunca.

Creyó haber sido tajante, por eso le sorprendió oír la voz de Neji decir:

-Mentirosa.

Ella se giró para mirarle, y al observar sus fríos ojos plateados, recordó al espantapájaros. Ciertamente, sí que había soñado con él...

-S-sólo u-una vez –confesó finalmente.

Neji entrecerró los ojos. _"Justo lo que pensaba..."_ Las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a curvarse en una sonrisa apenas insinuada, que murió ante los atónitos ojos de Hinata. Era la primera vez que él perdía su característica frialdad ante ella... he incluso había estado a punto de sonreír. La muchacha tuvo la sensación de que aquel día era especial, sobre todo cuando él se giró de nuevo hacia ella y comenzó a hablar:

-Hinata, tú...

El muchacho no pudo finalizar la frase, ya que de repente Sôji entró en la buhardilla, pillándolos _in fraganti _en tan comprometedora postura. Hinata enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, y una fugaz imagen de su padre se asentó en su mente. Sí, Neji era su primo, pero...

En aquel momento lo supo.

De entre todos los hombres del mundo, había tenido que enamorarse precisamente del más inalcanzable. A ojos de cualquiera, Hinata se había vuelto loca. No obstante, no era momento de tener miedo. Recordó una frase que Kiba solía decir a menudo: "La felicidad está ahí al lado. Sólo tienes que alargar la mano y cogerla". ¿Hasta qué punto tendría que estirar el brazo? No le importaba. Teniendo a Neji tan cerca, había sentido algo. Y supo que esta vez no iba a conformarse con las migajas que dejaban los demás a su paso.

Aunque fuera a su manera, haría a Neji suyo.

* * *

**Y ahora, la sección que todos estábais esperando (applause xD): la respuestaa los reviews anónimos.**

**shie-san: Me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic. ¡Es cierto que Neji y Hinata forman una bonita pareja! Espero que te haya gustado el capi 4**

**Nekoi: Oh, tantos halagos hicieron que me ruborizara como Hinata mientras leía tu review... Respecto al argumento, sólo me queda decir que en las cosas se concretan un poco más entre estos dos en este capítulo, espero que te guste la manera en que ocurre. Y en cuanto a los halagos de mi estilo, .¡muchas gracias! Me hace mucha ilusión saber que resulta ameno de leer. NejiHina 4 ever!**

**Silvery: Bueno, espero que también encuentres interesante este capítulo, en el que he puesto mucha dedicación ;-) Muchas gracias por los ánimos!**

**Andrew: Waaa, parece que te gustan todos los elementos de mi fic n.n Espero que también te guste este capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Kwatz!**


	5. La llamada de los Ancestros

**Al fin tengo la oportuidad de regresar.**

**Entre que internet me va de pena últimamente y que las musas se han ido de vacances, este capítulo ha tardado más en completarse de lo que esperaba. Pido disculpas por ello. La verdad es que éste ha sido para mí un capítulo difícil, sabía lo que quería que ocurriera pero me costaba narrarlo... En fin, espero que a vosotros os guste, y además con él llegamos prácticamente al ecuador del fic. Nuevamente, lamento el retraso.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Como siempre, constituyen la palabra de aliento necesaria para seguir escribiendo :-)**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece **

* * *

Capítulo 5 – La llamada de los Ancestros

La búsqueda del diario de Ayaka-san continuaba, incesante, esta vez con la impasible vigilancia de Sôji en el desván, especialmente sobre Neji y Hinata. Los dos adolescentes habían sido descubiertos por el mayordomo en una postura comprometida pocos días atrás, y como buen sirviente, no se había demorado en hablar de ello a Hiashi. Al cabeza de los Hyuuga la situación no le había hecho ninguna gracia, y su primogénita había tenido que soportar una larga arenga acerca de las confianzas que se tomaba con su primo. El muchacho, a su vez, había recibido la advertencia de su padre de no implicarse demasiado con su prima, por el bien de la estabilidad entre los llamados Souke y Bouke. Aunque pudiera parecer que Hizashi hacía una montaña de un grano de arena, sabía bien de lo que hablaba. Los Hyuuga son gente irascible.

Pero con eso y con todo, Neji no dejaba de desear la cercanía de Hinata. Cuanto más la miraba, más anhelaba poder hablar con ella. No obstante, tampoco sabía cómo actuar con ella... Optó por volver a centrarse en lo del diario. Comenzaba a odiar aquel verano, que le había colocado ante los ojos una imagen celestial que nunca podría tocar. Y aún así, siguió contemplándola por las noches, dejando que la efigie de su prima se grabara a fuego en sus ojos, con la vana esperanza de, a fuerza de verla, dejar de necesitara. Pero él sabía de antemano que aquélla era una batalla perdida.

La muchacha, atemorizada por las palabras y la presencia de su padre, había preferido subyugarse e ignorar los enloquecidos latidos de su corazón cada vez que Neji pasaba por su lado, el rubor que afloraba a sus mejillas cada vez que sentía su nívea mirada clavada en ella y el tartamudeo que se apoderaba de su voz cuando tenía que responder a cualquier cosa que él le dijera. Había tratado de hacer desaparecer todos aquellos síntomas, pero había notado, para su disgusto, que le resultaba completamente imposible. Trataba de tener el menor trato posible con Neji, no quería verle, pues pensaba que la humillaría si se enteraba de lo que empezaba a sentir por él. En aquel momento más que nunca, Hinata necesitaba un amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Agosto comenzaba. El día se había despertado nublado, y un agobiante bochorno veraniego había torturado a los habitantes de la casa de vacaciones. Finalmente, poco antes del ocaso se había desatado una fuerte tormenta, que a la hora de la cena dio bastantes problemas, cuando la luz eléctrica se fue. A causa de esto, la cena había sido a la luz de las velas, brindando una extraña atmósfera misteriosa a la reunión familiar. Para terminar de arreglarlo, Kyoko y Suzume habían convencido a sus maridos e hijos de que se vistiesen con los kimonos, de manera que parecía que, en lugar de en el siglo XXI, la cena se desarrollaba en el siglo XVIII, como mínimo.

Al acabar la cena, los adultos habían ordenado a los jóvenes que se fueran a dormir, y tras hacerles entrega de una vela a cada uno, Hiashi pidió en voz baja a Sôji que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacían Neji y Hinata por el camino. El mayordomo obedeció, diligente, aunque los adolescentes ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra. El mutuo miedo les impedía hablarse libremente. Cuando llegaron al cruce que separaba el pasillo en que estaba el dormitorio de Neji del que albergaba las habitaciones de Hinata y Hanabi, el muchacho hizo una reverencia y se despidió:

-Buenas noches, prima Hanabi, prima Hinata. Qué descanséis.

La primogénita lanzó una breve ojeada a su hermana menor mientras ésta correspondía a la despedida. Acto seguido, ella misma se despidió de Neji deseándole buenas noches. Acto seguido, las dos hermanas se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, acompañadas por el mayordomo.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío cuando se vio sola en su habitación. Estaba totalmente a oscuras, a excepción de la vela que llevaba en las manos y los eventuales rayos que caían lejos, inundando el dormitorio de una luz blanca azulada que helaba la sangre en las venas, cuarteada por las sombras provocadas por las ramas de los árboles al ser violentamente azotadas por el viento. La tormenta no tardaría en estar sobre sus cabezas.

La muchacha se metió en la cama temblando, y se acurrucó entre las sábanas en silencio, repitiéndose mentalmente que no era más que una estúpida tormenta. Las había vivido así, e incluso peores, en Tokyo, pero allí, por alguna razón, no parecían tan malas. El ulular del viento entre los árboles sonaba como los aullidos de las almas en pena, y la idea de Ayaka-san volvió a atemorizarla. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se repitió a sí misma que debía dormirse, como si de una letanía que fuera a salvarla de ser arrastrada al infierno por un fantasma vengativo se tratase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cariño...

La voz de Kyoko hizo que Hiashi, que se estaba peinando, se girara hacia ella. La hermosa mujer reposaba apoyada en varios almohadones, y miraba con ternura a su esposo bajo la trémula luz de las dos velas, una en la mesilla de noche que le correspondía a ella y otra en la que le tocaba a él.

-Dime –respondió él, brindándole una de aquellas sonrisas que reservaba para momentos especiales a solas, como aquél.

-Esto me recuerda a... nuestra luna de miel, .¿te acuerdas?

-Pues claro –rió Hiashi-. El hotel en la costa, la luna llena, los violines... Cómo olvidarlo...

-Gracias a Dios que fueron violines y no mariachis, Hiashi. No te ofendas, pero siempre he pensado que es no te lo habría perdonado –comentó la mujer.

-Era joven y alocado, pero no tanto –le siguió la broma el Hyuuga-. Contratar mariachis, creo que eso no se le habría ocurrido ni a mi hermano Hizashi.

-Habrá que preguntarle a Suzume.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Kyoko comentó con amargura:

-Aquella noche... concebimos a...

-Calla –le ordenó Hiashi, cortante-. Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso.

-Hiashi, no puedes negártelo eternamente. No llegó a nacer, pero lo llevé dentro, como llevé a Hinata y a Hanabi. ¿Hace el hecho de que nunca llegara a ver la luz del día que esa criatura sea tan Hyuuga como tú o como ellas?

-No es eso, Kyoko, no es eso... –el hombre enterró el rostro en las manos-. Para mí, tu aborto fue un fracaso mío. Deseaba tan fervientemente un hijo, y además un varón...

-Hiashi... -La mujer se puso de rodillas en la cama y abrazó por detrás a su marido rodeándole el cuello con los brazos-. ¿Tan malo es para ti que Hinata y Hanabi sean chicas? .¿Realmente eres tan misógino?

-No, por Dios, Kyoko, sabes que adoro a nuestras hijas... Pero el hecho de que sean mujeres realmente me inquieta, .¿sabes por qué? Las mujeres sois... de alguna manera, más débiles que los hombres, y no puedo dejar de preocuparme por su seguridad. Y aunque no me arrepienta de hacerlo, estoy cansado... Pero aún es pronto para delegar su cuidado en otra persona. No sé si lo entiendes, pero...

El Hyuuga dejó la frase en el aire. Su esposa comenzó a masajearle los hombros, hasta que finalmente le preguntó al oído:

-¿Y por qué no una solución intermedia? .¿Neji, por ejemplo?

Hiashi negó tajantemente con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se enfriaban como el hielo.

-Imposible. No confío en él.

-Hiashi, es el hijo de tu hermano... Carne de tu carne, prácticamente.

-Kyoko, .¿tú has visto cómo nos mira? Nos odia profundamente... pero es tan Hyuuga que lo esconde tras su frialdad. Aún así, se le nota perfectamente.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar? –Preguntó la mujer.

-Me vas a tachar de muchas cosas, Kyoko, pero quiero que lo sepas. Creo que él... sería capaz de engatusar a Hinata sólo para mancillar mi honor.

Kyoko se llevó una mano a la boca. Apenas podía creer que su esposo estuviese diciendo semejantes barbaridades.

-Pero... Hiashi, .¿es que te has vuelto loco? .¡Son primos! Ni siquiera alcanzo a imaginar...

-Bueno, pues yo sí. Además, aunque al principio manifestaba una total repulsa por todos nosotros, últimamente me da la impresión de que se acerca mucho a Hinata, más de lo normal para ser alguien a quien odia.

-¿Pero por qué Hinata y no Hanabi?

-¿Te enumero las razones? Para mí es bastante obvio: Hanabi, aparte de ser bastante menor que él, es más juiciosa y perspicaz. Hinata tiene la cabeza a pájaros y su ingenuidad resulta casi insultante.

-No me gusta que hables así de nuestra hija, Hiashi. Eso que dices no son defectos, son sólo trazas en su carácter... –se disgustó Kyoko-. Además, estamos en el siglo XXI, por el amor de Dios, en el caso de que llegue a ocurrir algo entre ellos... bueno, sí, son primos hermanos, pero eso no tiene por qué suponer una dificultad.

El hombre suspiró.

-Neji te ha caído en gracia, .¿eh?

-Reconozco que es muy frío, pero es natural que esté resentido. Creo que nuestras niñas también lo estarían si hubiesen tenido que vivir las penalidades que ese chico ha sufrido, cuando los Hyuuga vedaron el acceso a Hizashi a los puestos de trabajo más acordes con su especialidad, y se vieron prácticamente en la calle... Y después, la enfermedad de Suzume y la extirpación del útero a la que fue sometida... Deja de empeñarte en ocultar el lado oscuro de tu familia, Hiashi. Sabes tan bien como yo que existe. Neji también lo sabe, lo ha aprendido a fuerza de golpes. Además... –el hombre gruñó, molesto, aunque sabía que su esposa tenía razón-. ¿te has dado cuenta? Él es como tú: ese orgullo indomable domina su comportamiento, pero en el fondo... –Kyoko posó el dedo índice en el pectoral izquierdo de su marido y sonrió- también tiene su corazoncito latiendo ahí dentro.

Hiashi se rindió al encanto de su mujer. Por más que pasaran los años, nunca dejaría de adorarla. La abrazó sentándola en su regazo, como hacían cuando eran jóvenes, y la besó fugazmente en los labios.

-Te quiero.

-Hiashi, .¿le darás un voto de confianza a Neji?

-He dicho que te quiero.

Kyoko sonrió y le devolvió el beso. Hiashi Hyuuga tenía su propia manera de decir las cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se revolvió por enésima vez en la cama, incapaz de dormir. En las propicias tinieblas en que la tormenta había envuelto el dormitorio, las opalinas pupilas de Neji acechaban. Las trabas a estar con su prima hacían que deseara más fervientemente verla durante la noche. Sabía que un hacha pendía sobre su cabeza y que estaba sometido a una estrecha vigilancia, pero estaba dispuesto –más que dispuesto- a arriesgarse. Observó a su prima, incapaz de dormir, y se preguntó si podía hacer algo por ella. Una idea acudió a su mente. Tan silencioso como había entrado, salió del dormitorio, y llamó suavemente con los nudillos a la puerta.

La muchacha se incorporó de un respingo, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado. No se esperaba aquella llamada en medio de la noche _"Será Hanabi"_ se dijo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Con voz trémula, musitó:

-Adelante.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a Neji atravesar el umbral de su dormitorio, se quedó completamente helada. Él cerró la puerta tras de sí en el más absoluto silencio y se acercó hasta quedar de pie a menos de un metro de la cama. Entonces, preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Hinata tardó unos segundos en reaccionar:

-S-sí, yo...

-¿Te cuesta dormir?

-U-un poco...

-¿Te asustan las tormentas?

-No, c-claro que no –la muchacha pensó que él tan sólo pretendía meterse con ella. Qué vergüenza, una heredera Hyuuga con miedo a las tormentas. Podía parecerlo, pero ella sabía que no era así-. Esta misma tormenta, en mi dormitorio de Tokyo, no me importaría demasiado. Sin embargo, toda esta casa tiene algo que me inquieta.

Neji asintió con la cabeza, como ausente, levemente iluminado por la vela que se consumía en la mesilla de noche de Hinata. Pese a la predominante oscuridad, el muchacho parecía relucir como un astro. Sus ojos plateados parecían de espejo al reflejar la débil llama que amenazaba con apagarse de un momento a otro.

-Te he traído otra vela –anunció de repente el muchacho. Ella le miró, sorprendida, mientras tomaba la alta y delgada blanca que el chico le ofrecía-. He pensado que no te gustaría quedarte a oscuras conmigo.

Hinata enrojeció hasta las orejas, y Neji apartó ligeramente la mirada, como dándole un poco de margen. Al cabo de unos instantes, preguntó:

-¿O es que acaso me equivoco, Hinata-sama?

Otra vez aquel tratamiento falsamente respetuoso. No soportaba que él la llamara así, pero al mismo tiempo, le encantaba...

-Estoy cansada, Neji-kun. Me gustaría dormir –dijo la muchacha, con la esperanza de que él se diera por vencido y se marchara, dejándola tranquila.

-Ya, pero no puedes, .¿verdad? –El tono le salió ligeramente sarcástico.

Ella bajó la mirada. Se sentía como si él la estuviera humillando. No quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero se sentía débil.

-Si no te incomoda... –el suavizado tono de voz de Neji la sorprendió, haciéndola alzar la mirada y escrutarle en la penumbra-, puedo quedarme contigo hasta que te duermas.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par.

-¿...Qué?

El chico se percató rápidamente de que se había pasado con las confianzas.

-Nada. No es nada, prima Hinata. Hasta mañana.

Se dio la vuelta, con intención de salir de la habitación, pero ella fue más rápida, al cogerle de la mano y murmurar tímidamente:

-¿Podrías... quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma? Por favor...

Neji observó a la chica, atónito, durante unos segundos, aquella expresión suplicante que parecía estar pidiendo a gritos protección... No pudo negarse.

-Claro.

Hinata se tumbó en la cama, rehuyendo la mirada de su primo, consciente de que acababa de hacer una barbaridad. No obstante, era incapaz de arrepentirse. Ni siquiera esforzándose habría podido. Neji se sentó a su lado, en el borde de la cama, sin atreverse a avanzar ni un centímetro más. Notó que Hinata cruzaba los brazos sobre la colcha, mientras sus pálidos dedos se estiraban en busca de la postura idónea. El chico trató de no mirarlos. No le habría importado en absoluto entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, sentir su cálido tacto.

Ocurrió como si algún ente hubiese obrado el milagro. Ninguno de los dos supo nunca cómo había ocurrido ni quién había tomado la iniciativa, pero sencillamente ocurrió, y sus manos se fundieron en un delicado abrazo. Hinata, avergonzada pero radiante, se arrebujó en las sábanas, fingiéndose dormida. Neji, por su parte, no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara, y se limitó a estrechar la mano de su prima con dulzura, hasta que se aseguró de que realmente se había dormido. A regañadientes, la soltó y se giró para mirarla. Sintió un fuerte deseo de besarla, pero se contuvo. Tras contemplar su rostro dormido durante unos minutos, tomó su casi extinta vela y abandonó el dormitorio.

Fuera, la tormenta seguía rugiendo en la madrugada, como la llamada de los Ancestros Hyuuga, escandalizados por lo que bajo el techo de su propia casa de campo acababan de presenciar. En algún rincón, Ayaka-san estaría sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana despertó radiante, intensa, fresca, nueva. Hanabi despertó a su hermana mayor arrojándose encima de ella y gritando:

-¡Buenos días, one-saaaan!

Hinata se despertó, con un gruñido incómodo al notar sobre ella a la benjamina, tan animada como siempre. La casa de verano parecía haber obrado alguna suerte de efecto reparador también en ella, puesto que había dejado ser tan severa e intransigente, aunque seguía siendo bastante mandona.

-Buenos días, Hanabi...

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Pues... –las mejillas de la primogénita se tiñeron de un leve color rosado al recordar a Neji junto a ella la noche anterior, estrechando su mano- bien...

-¡Qué suerte! A mí me costó un montón dormirme. Los truenos eran tan fuertes...

Hinata sonrió. Hanabi y su orgullo Hyuuga: jamás admitiría que había pasado miedo por una tormenta. Qué lástima que ella no tuviera aquella resolución. Kyoko había dicho siempre que su hija mayor era transparente como el cristal.

-¿One-san? –Inquirió Hanabi.

-¡Ah! .¿Sí? –Salió de sus ensoñaciones de golpe la primogénita.

-Últimamente estás en las nubes mucho más de lo que solías... ¿Va todo bien?

-Claro.

-Esto... Hinata ne-san... ¿Tienes ganas de volver ya a Tokyo?

La aludida dudó. No estaba segura de si le convenía decirle la verdad a su hermana pequeña. Finalmente, optó por hacerlo.

-No, la verdad es que de momento no. Tú... ¿Tú sí?

-Pues la verdad es que me daría igual –Hanabi se encogió de hombros-. Me lo estoy pasando bien.

La primogénita asintió con la cabeza, como ausente:

-Y yo...

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó Hinata.

-Soy yo –oyeron la voz de su madre.

-Adelante.

Kyoko entró en el dormitorio. Lucía un vestido amarillo pálido y el cabello peinado en una larga trenza. Besó a sus hijas en la cabeza y se disculpó:

-Me he percatado de que, después de todo, no estamos pasando mucho tiempo en familia. Os hemos relegado a los hijos a un segundo plano. Lo siento, mis niñas.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa y respondió:

-No te preocupes, okasan.

-¡Sí! –Añadió Hanabi-. Además estamos entretenidos buscando el diario de Ayaka-san. ¡Neji-kun está resultando de gran ayuda!

-Es un buen chico, .¿verdad?

-Sí, aunque al principio era muy seco, ahora es un poco más abierto –explicó la benjamina.

-¿Tú que opinas, Hinata? –Preguntó Kyoko a su hija mayor.

-Yo... bueno, pues yo... Neji-kun... Neji-kun me... –Hinata balbuceaba, nerviosa. De repente sentía como si la noche anterior hubiesen hecho algo malo- m-me cae bien.

Kyoko esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva y acarició la cabeza de la primogénita ante la atónita mirada de Hanabi. Acto seguido, la madre comentó:

-Vuestro padre ha invitado a la familia Aburame a pasar el día aquí. Shino-kun me ha preguntado por ti, Hinata.

-Ah... Shino-kun.

Shibi Aburame era uno de los viejos amigos de Hiashi Hyuuga. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en su época universitaria, a pesar de ser muy diferentes, y de aquel tiempo se había forjado una fuerte amistad que había perdurado en sus hijos, la tímida Hinata y el silencioso Shino, que aunque no se veían muy a menudo, tenían una relación cordial. Ambos eran discretos y tranquilos, y les gustaba estar juntos y contarse sus cosas. Sabían que podían confiar el uno en el otro.

Al quedarse sola, Hinata se vistió rápidamente y, sin desayunar siquiera, corrió hacia la puerta de la casa de verano, a encontrarse con Shino. Con lo que no contaba era con Neji, que torcía la esquina al mismo tiempo que ella y con el que chocó, colisionando con su pecho. Las mejillas le ardieron.

-¡N-Neji-kun!

-Ten más cuidado –dijo él, severo.

-S-sí, lo siento... Neji-kun, me alegro de verte... Y-yo... quería... verás... yo... muchas gracias... por lo de anoche –tartamudeó Hinata. No sabía cómo expresarse con él, su presencia la azoraba.

-No hay de qué.

El muchacho apartó la mirada. No podría seguir contemplando la coronilla de su prima ni un segundo más sin dar rienda suelta a su deseo de abrazarla, así que, mirando desinteresadamente a la pared, anunció:

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Hinata.

-Ah... claro –respondió ella, desanimada.

Neji pasó de largo de su prima, dejando un suave efluvio a colonia masculina que obligó a la chica a seguirlo con la nariz. Nunca había imaginado que un hombre pudiera oler tan bien. Hinata era una novata en cuestión de cosmética masculina, ya que su padre era reacio al empleo de aquella clase de productos. Neji no era precisamente un metrosexual, pero aquel olor la había hechizado, hasta el punto de dejarla clavada en mitad del pasillo durante un buen rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shino se encontraba acuclillado a la sombra de un gran árbol, examinando atentamente los insectos que correteaban por la corteza del mismo, en el trajín de una agitada actividad.

-Almacenar comida para sobrevivir al invierno, agazaparse bajo tierra para llegar hasta la primavera... cuánta rutina.

La voz de Hinata obligó al muchacho a volverse para mirarla. Como siempre, Shino ignoraba desafiaba al verano enfundado en su anorak, que le tapaba la mitad inferior de la cara, mientras que sus redondas gafas de sol protegían sus ojos. Sin duda, el Aburame era un personaje de lo más rarito. No obstante, sus inusuales aspecto y personalidad resultaban encantadores a ojos de la muchacha.

-Hinata-chan –saludó él-, al fin.

-Lamento el retraso, Shino-kun.

La Hyuuga se sentó junto a él a la sombra del árbol, y se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes. Hacía mucho que se habían visto por última vez, y les costaba arrancar. No obstante, Hinata necesitaba contarle a alguien los sentimientos que bullían en su interior, .¿y quién mejor que Shino para escucharla?

-Shino-kun...

-Dime.

-Me parece que... estoy enamorada...

El Aburame se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente preguntó:

-¿Te estás declarando?

-¡No... no! –La muchacha se ruborizó violentamente- .¡No... hablaba de ti! Eh... hum...

Shino suspiró.

-Vale, vale. Lo he captado. Perdona por pensar mal.

-No importa... –Hinata se abrazó las rodillas, que tenía dobladas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato más.

-Me decías que crees que estás enamorada... ¿Puedo saber de quién? –Inquirió el chico.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, para después responder:

-De... mi primo.

-Tu primo... ¿es ese tipo que se parece tanto a tu padre y a tu tío?

-Sí...

-Entiendo.

Tras otra larga pausa, Hinata preguntó:

-¿Qué debería hacer?

-Ante todo... sé sincera.

-No puedo limitarme a ser sincera. No con Neji. Él... no es del tipo de los que rechazan tan tranquilos a las chicas, .¿sabes? Al menos... no a mí.

-¿...Por?

-Pues porque me odia.

-¿Cómo que te odia?

-Pues... –la Hyuuga enterró el rostro entre las rodillas- verás... En el seno de la familia ha habido siempre muchos problemas... y él ha los ha sufrido en primera persona. Por eso me odia.

-¿Por qué? .¿Acaso le creaste tú todas esas dificultades?

-No, pero...

-Entonces no hay más que hablar. Si te odia precisamente a ti es porque es débil y carece de honor... Si hay alguien en tu familia que no ha hecho daño jamás a nadie, ésa eres tú, Hinata.

Los pálidos ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción.

-Muchas gracias, Shino-kun. Ojalá Neji... pensara como tú.

-Bueno, ha pasado contigo cerca de un mes. Imagino que empezará a hacerse una idea.

A pocos metros de allí, hábilmente oculto entre los troncos de los árboles, Neji escuchaba. Un solo pensamiento flotaba en su mente mientras abandonaba la zona en el más estricto silencio.

"_Yo no te odio"_

_

* * *

_

**Y ahora, la respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Nekoi: Me alegra mucho que te guste! Hay que ver estos dos, con esos roces que tanto nos gustan... Neji y Hinata son personajes perfectos para meterlos en cierta clase de situaciones. En fin, espero que también te guste el capítulo 5 n.n**

**shie-san: Ese beso que todos esperábamos pero que al final... uy! por poco xD No les queda mucho para declararse, puedes estar segura de que no aguantarán la tensión mucho más, .¡o explotan ellos o explotamos nosotros! Yo me muero de ganas de escribirlo ;-)**

**Dermiel: Veo que has analizado el fic desde un par de puntos de vista, el objetivo y el subjetivo. ¡Bien hecho! No es fácil, y te reconozco el mérito. Personalmente, me encantan los personajes masculinos misteriosos y cerrados, a veces incluso hostiles (Sasuke y Neji de _Naruto_, Ishida y Byakuya de _Bleach_, etc...), y me encanta crear situaciones en las que estos personajes demuestren poner toda su maquinaria mental en marcha, pero sin mover ni un músculo de la cara xD Así, cuando finalmente actúan, lo hacen a lo grande... y ese momento, en _Nuestro primer verano_, aún está por llegar, pero no le falta mucho. Mientras tanto, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 5.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos n.n**

**Kwatz!**


	6. ¿Es demasiado tarde para gritar que te q

**¡Finalmente, he regresado!**

**Vale, sé que no tengo perdón, que he tardado meses en volver por aquí. En realidad, esto se debe a dos razones: la primera es que durante bastante tiempo, sin razón aparente, la web no me dejaba subir documentos (este sexto capítulo lleva mucho tiempo escrito) y la segunda es que _Naruto_ ha dejado de interesarme... Lo siento mucho, pero no sé si llegaré a terminar este fanfic y los demás. No obstante, haré cuanto pueda por revivir a mi musa shinobi. Ante todo, muchas gracias por vuestras reviews. Siento que no las merezco. En fin, allá va.**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto _no me pertenece.

* * *

**

**NUESTRO PRIMER VERANO**

Capítulo 6 - ¿Es demasiado tarde para gritar que te quiero?

Hinata encendió el teléfono móvil nada más despertar. La pantalla del aparato le informó de la fecha. Llevaban casi un mes en la casa de verano. Miró atentamente al techo, como si se tratara de lo más interesante que había visto en sus quince años de vida. Trataba, cómo no, de olvidar el sueño que había tenido, aquel en que se repetía la situación del desván ocurrida días atrás, que le parecía tan lejana en el tiempo, pero que se desarrollaba de nuevo en sus sueños con todo lujo de detalles, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera habían tenido lugar. La muchacha se ruborizó al recordar cómo, en su sueño, Neji empleaba los dientes para desabrochar los botones de la inmaculada camisa violeta que no recordaba haber llevado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de alejar aquellas fantasías de su mente. Si bien ya había asumido que estaba enamorada de su primo –y en esos casos no hay vuelta atrás-, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que una hasta entonces aletargada libido la transformara de aquella manera. _"No soy ninguna desesperada... creo"_ pensó, mientras se incorporaba.

La primera buena noticia del día la recibió de su tía Suzume, con la que coincidió en las escaleras. Ésta le comentó que Sôji había reparado los plomos, de manera que podían dejar de utilizar velas como si estuvieran en la Era Meiji. En la cocina coincidió con Hanabi y Kyoko, y se unió a ellas en el desayuno. La benjamina comenzó a quejarse:

-No me apetece nada meterme otra vez en el desván a revolver trastos viejos.

-Nadie te ha obligado, Hanabi-chan –le recordó Suzume.

-Sí, más bien obligaste tú a los demás –comentó Hinata.

Un coro de risas siguió a la frase.

-¿Por qué no salís a dar un paseo? –Propuso Kyoko-. Con el buen día que hace...

En aquel momento hizo acto de presencia Neji, y las cuatro mujeres se callaron al punto. El chico alzó una ceja, extrañado, pero no dijo más que:

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días –le devolvió el saludo un coro irregular de voces.

La primogénita clavó la vista en la taza medio vacía. ¿Y si alguien se había enterado de la incursión nocturna de Neji a su dormitorio? Alzó de nuevo la mirada, para clavarla en la del muchacho, expectante, como si él pudiera aclararle algo. Descubrió con horror que no era precisamente la primera en hacer esto, de manera que, avergonzada, volvió a sumergir la vista en su café casi frío.

-¿Qué pasa? –Oyó preguntar a su primo-. ¿Por qué me miráis así?

-Neji... –Hinata puso todos los sentidos en alerta máxima- Kyoko le estaba proponiendo a las chicas que salierais a dar un paseo por ahí. ¿Qué te parece?

-Hace un día estupendo –añadió la madre de las muchachas-. Sois jóvenes, necesitáis que os dé el aire. Además, desde que llegamos no habéis visitado más terrenos de la finca que la casa propiamente dicha.

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco.

-No hace falta que trates de convencerme, tía Kyoko. Si tus hijas quieren ir, las acompañaré. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? –Preguntó, frío y sarcástico.

-¡Neji! –Le reprendió su madre, enfadada.

La expresión de Kyoko se dulcificó aún más.

-No se trata de lo que yo quiera, sino de lo que quieras tú. Es cierto que preferiría que las acompañaras, porque así me quedo más tranquila. Ahora, si tanto te desagrada la idea... eres libre de declinar mi propuesta.

Hyuuga Kyoko era sensible, delicada y frágilmente bella como un jazmín, pero poseía una desarrollada astucia y una finísima sutilidad, así como una extraordinaria capacidad para sondear la psicología de quienes le rodeaban. Combinando todas aquellas cualidades había logrado penetrar en el caparazón de Neji hasta tocarle la fibra sensible, de manera que el chico aceptó:

-No me importa ir, tía Kyoko.

Un par de horas después, los tres jóvenes atravesaban bajo el sol pelado una de las amplias praderas que rodeaban la mansión. Podían ver, no demasiado lejos, un bosque de aspecto agreste pero atractivo por la fresca sombra que sus frondosos árboles arrojaban sobre la hierba. Hacía calor y llevaban mucho rato bajo los inclementes rayos solares, de manera que aquel remanso boscoso se les antojaba un paraíso en la Tierra. Incluso al impertérrito Neji parecía faltarle el aliento tras la caminata, aunque no se le notaba excesivamente. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la sombra, no tardaron en dejarse caer sobre la hierba, agotados. Durante un largo rato sólo se oyeron sus resuellos, que fueron remitiendo a medida que el canto de las cigarras iba llenando el aire matutino. Ninguno de los tres articuló ni una sola palabra. Se limitaron a disfrutar, totalmente ociosos, los perezosos minutos que separaban aquel momento de la hora del almuerzo. No obstante, Hanabi no pudo aguantar demasiado, a veces parecía que le picaba el cuerpo si no se movía. Poniéndose en pie de un salto, anunció:

-Voy a dar un paseo por el bosque, .¿quién se viene?

La benjamina se giró, esperando una entusiasta respuesta, pero ni su hermana ni su primo respondieron. Al contrario, se mantuvieron de lo más tranquilo, con las espaldas apoyadas en sendos árboles, y le devolvieron la mirada pasando de su propuesta. Hanabi hizo un mohín y preguntó, con su aguda voz destilando enfado:

-¿Pero qué pasa? .¿Es que pensáis quedaros ahí toda la mañana?

-Yo estoy muy cansada, Hanabi. Voy a descansar un poco más. El calor me ha sentado mal.

-¿No te parece que ya hemos caminado suficiente? –Preguntó Neji, a su vez, con un curioso tono de voz condescendiente.

-Pero... –se quejó la niña.

-Ve tú –propuso Hinata-. Si tantas ganas tienes, ve tú sola, Hanabi. Yo no puedo moverme...

La aludida cerró los puños, enfadada, y chilló:

-¡Pues me voy yo sola! .¡Me voy, y tú te quedas también sola, con Neji-kun! .¡Que os cunda!

Dando grandes zancadas, la irritada benjamina abandonó a los dos adolescentes en el pequeño claro a orillas del bosque.

Hinata aún tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que su hermana pequeña acababa de decir y de hacer. No resultó del todo difícil, puesto que la intensidad de la pálida mirada de Neji era ineludible. Tragó saliva. Parecía que el chico, de apariencia imperturbable, que había perdido todo atisbo de relajación que pudiera haber tenido, y atravesaba a su prima con los ojos. Ella se preguntó por enésima vez qué había hecho para merecer aquello. Neji debía, a aquellas alturas, conocerla medianamente bien, y sin duda sabría lo mucho que aquello la incomodaba... ¿Pero qué podía haber más gratificante para él que molestarla?

No obstante, Neji distaba mucho de tener el aplomo que demostraba. En su interior, el adolescente se había convertido en un volcán, consciente de que ya nada podía hacer en contra de las sensaciones que Hinata despertaba en él. Llevaba varias semanas comportándose de manera que no se reconocía y pensando sin cesar en cosas que desconocía sentir... Se conocía bien, y sabía que dado el rumbo que habían tomado sus propios sentimientos, no había nada que él pudiera hacer, y para colmo, estaba lo que había escuchado a escondidas, un par de días atrás... Hinata había reconocido ante su extraño amigo, Aburame Shino, estar enamorada de él, de Neji. El muchacho apenas podía recordar con claridad lo que había sentido cuando oyó la trémula voz de su prima pronunciar la declaración. Sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago y una extraña clase de felicidad apoderarse de él, una felicidad que le obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y a apoyar la cabeza en el tronco del árbol. Nunca antes se había sentido tan dichoso, y de repente fue como si para él se acallaran, súbitamente, todas las voces del dolor que le habían atormentado desde que tenía uso de razón. Ahora el único objetivo de Neji era hacerle llegar a Hinata sus propios sentimientos.

Ella le evitaba. Neji no eludía su culpabilidad, y sabía que se había portado muy mal con ella, pero quería remediar aquello, y se preguntaba cómo hacerlo. Él no era una persona sentimental ni romántica, de hecho le costaba mucho abrirse a los demás. El chico suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Estaba preparado para todo, incluso para humillarse si ella se lo pedía. Hinata sólo tendría que soportar su dureza una vez más. Alzando la mirada, se atrevió:

-Hinata.

Ella le miró, pero fue tan sólo una fracción de segundo, pues al ver la intensidad con que él la observaba, bajó de nuevo la mirada, huidiza.

-¿Sí... Neji-kun?

-El otro día... cuando te viniste al bosque con tu amigo, ese Aburame... escuché una conversación que mantuvisteis.

Miles de pensamientos cruzaron la mente de la muchacha, unidos a un intenso pánico: .¿habría oído Neji aquella frase que la condenaba como la incestuosa enamorada Hyuuga? Si así era, .¿cuál sería su reacción? No, no, trató de tranquilizarse. Seguro que era otra cosa, sin duda.

-¿Ah... ah, sí? Y... de... ¿de qué se trataba?

Neji notó que no podía mirarla a los ojos. Giró la cara.

-Le dijiste que... estás enamorada –el corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco. Neji, tratando de ser duro, se repuso y la miró a los ojos-. Hinata, dijiste que estás enamorada de mí. ¿Es eso cierto?

La chica notó que no podía controlarse: en unos segundos comenzó a temblarle la barbilla y las lágrimas, lágrimas de pánico, de terror ante la reacción de aquella suerte de ogro que era el chico del que se había enamorado, su primo carnal, podía tener, comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Neji, no obstante, la miraba, imperturbable, e insistió:

-Contesta.

Hinata se sintió como en un callejón sin salida, con una única salida: responder la verdad. Ella sabía cuál era, al igual que Neji lo sabía, y era la única opción plausible. Con la voz apenas audible, susurró:

-S-sí.

Durante unos instantes, Neji tuvo la impresión de que aquel hilo de voz había surgido de su imaginación, pero la llorosa y esquiva mirada de Hinata le confirmó que había sido real. Volvió a experimentar aquel nudo en el estómago, aquella intensa emoción que le embargaba. Sintió un impulso que tiraba de su cuerpo, que le hacía estirar los brazos, que le empujaba hacia su prima.

La muchacha nunca había tenido tan cerca a ningún hombre. Ni Naruto, ni Kiba ni Shino habían tenido nunca el honor de estar separados de Hinata por menos de cinco centímetros, y ahora era Neji quien rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos los hombros de la chica. Ella no tenía ni idea de qué significaba aquello, solo sabía que no quería que él la soltara.

-Hinata... –pudo oír la voz de Neji en su oído- sé... que no te he dado motivos para que me creas, pero... yo... te... te amo, Hinata-sama.

"_Es una broma, .¿verdad? Sí, tiene que ser una broma..."_ La chica se sintió como si no hubiese sido ella la partícipe de todo aquello, como si hubiese salido de su propio cuerpo y contemplase la escena desde una perspectiva ajena. No se atrevía a mover ni un dedo, temiendo destrozar la magia. Neji enterró el rostro en el cuello de Hinata y murmuró, con voz ahogada:

-No me comprendo a mí mismo...

-N-Neji-kun... –susurró ella, como regresando a la realidad-. S-si me... si me querías, .¿por qué me has tratado... así?

Él no contestó inmediatamente. Finalmente, dijo:

-Soy muy testarudo, y me costó algún tiempo percatarme... de lo que sentía. Y aún así... tenía miedo. No sé cómo pedirte perdón...

Hinata luchó por aguantarse las lágrimas, hasta que notó que ya no brotaban de sus ojos. Entonces, Neji se incorporó y limpió los brillantes surcos que había dejado el llanto en las mejillas de la muchacha. Dos pares de ojos de color de luna se encontraron, y la tensión sobre los hombros de Hinata no remitió. Entonces, Neji tomó la iniciativa y la besó.

El principio fue delicado, tímido, tratando ante todo de no ofenderla, de agradarla. El sabor de la boca de la muchacha embriagaba al adolescente, atrapado por su delicadeza. Al separarse, volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Entonces, Hinata murmuró:

-No dejes de hacerlo, por favor...

Neji obedeció, buscando con sus labios los de ella, atrapándolos de nuevo con una pasión que lo ataba a la muchacha, haciéndole su feliz prisionero. Ella, por su parte, estaba inmovilizada por el fuerte abrazo de su primo, pero no quería renunciar a la impagable sensación del calor y la seguridad que él le transmitía. Poco a poco, el beso fue ganando fuerza, mostrando una pasión largo tiempo contenida, que afloraba de la manera más natural entre las personas enamoradas: Hinata se asía a la ropa de Neji como si en ello le fuera la vida, mientras él la estrechaba aún más contra sí, como si temiera que al separarse de ella, la chica pudiera desvanecerse como si de una ilusión se tratara. Incluso cuando empezó a faltarles el aire, ambos resistieron hasta el último aliento, reacios a dejarse escapar. Cuando finalmente se separaron, con las mejillas arreboladas, Hinata murmuró las palabras que tanto deseaba decir:

-Te quiero...

Neji, en lugar de responder, esbozó una sonrisa y la besó en la frente. De repente, un movimiento en la maleza les alertó, y, de un salto, el chico se apartó de su prima y regresó a su lugar inicial. Tal y como sospechaban, Hanabi no tardó en aparecer. Tanto la hermana de la criatura como el propio Neji contuvieron la respiración, rogando porque la niña no hubiese descubierto nada. Afortunadamente para ellos, Hanabi les miró con su habitual gesto entre inocente y taimado, cuyo enfado al parecer se había esfumado, y les miraba curiosa, tal vez preguntándose si realmente ninguno de los dos se había movido desde que ella les dejó atrás. Le parecieron, sinceramente, un par de bobos. Si ninguno de los dos mordía, .¿por qué guardaban de aquella manera las distancias? Hanabi no alcanzaba a entenderlo.

Interiormente, tanto Neji como Hinata daban gracias a cualquier ente dispuesto a escucharles por la inocencia de Hanabi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos primos habían fingido a la perfección, comportándose a ojos de los demás tal y como se esperaba de ellos. El regreso a la mansión, la comida y la sobremesa habían transcurrido como siempre, de manera más pacífica si cabe, puesto que Hiashi había concedido un poco más de terreno a su sobrino, aunque las reservas de éste le impidieran percatarse de ello. Hinata, por su parte, no hacía más que darle vueltas a lo ocurrido, recreándose en su dicha. Nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz. La idea de que Neji la amara alejaba de ella todas las sombras de soledad que la habían secuestrado durante años, impidiéndole comportarse como cualquier chica de su edad. Aquellas sombras las proyectaba, evidentemente, la tradicional familia Hyuuga. Era consciente de que todos aquellos vejestorios de ojos opalinos como los suyos seguían estando allí, pero con la compañía de Neji, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de desafiar todas las normas.

Después de comer, Hanabi propuso a Hinata y a Neji subir de nuevo al desván, en busca del diario de Ayaka-san, que continuaba extraviado. A aquellas alturas, sólo la benjamina seguía creyendo a pies juntillas que el diario seguía estando en la casa, porque aunque habían revuelto más de la mitad del desván, el cuaderno seguía sin aparecer. No obstante, ninguno de los dos adolescentes se opuso al plan de Hanabi. Cada uno por su cuenta, sin pactar nada conjunto, deseaba compartir con el otro todos los minutos que pudieran robarle a la tarde. E interiormente, cada uno de ellos hacía toda clase de planes, especialmente Neji, cuyas rutinarias incursiones nocturnas a la habitación de Hinata eran un momento perfecto para tenerla junto a sí. Aún con los sentidos embotados por las caricias de horas antes, no veía ante sus opalinos ojos más que las grietas en la vigilancia sobre ellos, dando gracias al cielo por estas, ansiando volver a tener a su prima entre sus brazos.

Como siempre, el interior del desván parecía un mundo aparte, en el que no existían ni frío ni calor, ni lluvia ni sol, nada... salvo las montañas de recuerdos que atestiguaban el paso de las generaciones de la familia Hyuuga por la casa. Hinata y Neji, en un mudo acuerdo, se habían desplazado cada uno a una punta de la estancia, para no levantar sospechas, aunque Hanabi estaba demasiado absorta en su aventura cazatesoros como para percatarse de las anhelantes miradas que su hermana lanzaba a Neji, o de los sutiles vistazos con que éste localizaba a sus dos primas. Durante un par de horas, nada fue demasiado especial: los tres frentes de búsqueda se afanaban abriendo cajas y escrutando todos los objetos que caían en sus manos, especialmente si tenía forma de libro. Al cabo de unas horas, ya estaban exhaustos. Hanabi se puso de pie con dificultad, debido a las piernas medio dormidas, que no la sostenían como debieran. Una vez hubo recuperado toda la movilidad, se irguió y dijo en voz alta:

-Voy a bajar a por un refresco, .¿queréis algo?

Tardó un rato en oír dos ahogados "no". Esbozando una sonrisa, decidió hacer una pequeña trampa y tomarse un descansito mientras su hermana y su primo trabajaban sin parar. Probablemente avanzarían mucho trabajo mientras ella tomaba algo fresquito.

Hanabi no tenía ni idea de lo equivocada que estaba.

En el momento en que la benjamina puso un pie en la escalera que descendía del desván, Hinata se quedó completamente quieta y aguzó el oído, escuchando cómo los sonoros pasos de su hermana se hacían cada vez más tenues hasta que desaparecieron. En aquel momento se puso en pie de un salto, dispuesta a buscar a Neji, pero al darse la vuelta, vio que él ya había llegado tras ella, y la taladraba con sus plateados ojos.

-Ne...

Él la besó en la boca antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciar su nombre. Sosteniendo con fuerza su cintura, hizo ascender su mano derecha, cubriendo de caricias el costado de su prima, notando cómo se elevaba el calor a medida que ella se ruborizaba. Hinata separó los labios, y Neji introdujo su lengua en la boca de la muchacha. Sintió que sus piernas, habitualmente tan firmes, flaqueaban. Nunca había besado así a una chica, no de manera tan profunda. De la manera más delicada que fue capaz, comenzó a agacharse, y ella con él, hasta que de nuevo en el suelo, el se sentó con las rodillas flexionadas y las plantas de los pies en el suelo, colocándose Hinata entre sus piernas. Y el beso no decrecía.

Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron para tomar aire, momento en que la muchacha apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su primo, escuchando de cerca los latidos de su corazón. Rodeándola con sus brazos, Neji murmuró:

-Esto no está bien... pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

-Te... te quiero tanto, Neji... –fue la tímida respuesta de Hinata-. Y estar a tu lado... me hace tan feliz.

Él sonrió.

-Yo también soy muy feliz.

Volvió a besarla largo rato, pero no tardaron en quedar abrazados en la penumbra del desván, en silencio. Poco a poco, el sopor se adueñaba de ellos. Los segundos eran monótonamente marcados por el reloj que Hinata había encontrado, y Hanabi no regresaba, tal y como ambos deseaban. Poco a poco, la primogénita fue entrando en un duermevela ligero, regido por un sueño. Se vio en él con Neji, en la playa, ajenos a todo. Entonces, él le susurraba al oído: "Nada me separará de ti, jamás. Lo prometo", y la besaba.

El beso la despertó, y su reacción fue dejarse abrazar. Su estómago se llenó de mariposas plateadas que revoloteaban sin cesar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de alegría. De repente, toda su vida había dado un vuelco, y ante sí sólo podía ver felicidad.

-Lo sabía.

Una voz les devolvió a la realidad, y al alzar la cabeza, vieron a Hanabi ante ellos, que les observaba, con el reproche grabado en sus opalinos ojos.

-Hanabi... –alcanzó a murmurar un rígido Neji.

-Estáis locos –musitó ella, con desprecio.

Dándose la vuelta, se dispuso a marcharse, y en ese momento Hinata reaccionó, y, poniéndose de pie, trastabilló hasta alcanzar a su hermana:

-.¡Espera, Hanabi! -La benjamina se dio la vuelta, taladrando a su hermana con la mirada. La muchacha reconoció en ésta la dureza heredada de su padre. No obstante, armándose de valor, le espetó- .¿Qué esperas: una justificación o una disculpa? .¡No hallarás ninguna de las dos! Yo... yo... me he cansado de pasar de puntillas por la vida, preocupándome sólo de no molestaros a los demás. Amo a Neji, le quiero con toda mi alma, no me importa que seamos primos... Por favor, trata de comprenderlo...

En lugar de responder, Hanabi apartó la mirada, como si la visión de su hermana mayor la repugnara. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue en aumento al oír la voz de Neji:

-Yo correspondo a los sentimientos de tu hermana, y puedo asegurarte que no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ella, y me da igual quién se ponga por delante... –rodeó con su brazo derecho los hombros de Hinata-. Ve haciéndote a la idea.

La benjamina soltó una carcajada triste, y finalmente habló:

-Sinceramente... me muero de envidia. Os tenéis el uno al otro, y poseéis una convicción capaz de atravesar todas las barreras que os imponga la familia. A mí también me gustaría que me quisieran así... –alzó la mirada hacia Neji y Hinata-. Lo que ha pasado entre vosotros no es correcto, y sólo os dará problemas... pero parecéis tan felices...

-Hanabi... –murmuró, enternecida, la primogénita.

-.¡No os preocupéis por nada! Yo me encargo de todo, .¡yo protegeré vuestro amor! Pero con una condición.

-.¿Cuál? –Preguntó Hinata.

-Que no aprovechéis nuestras subidas al desván para hacer manitas ni nada de eso... ¡Aquí se viene a trabajar!

Las dos hermanas soltaron una carcajada.

-Bueno, creo que podremos hacer un esfuerzo –comentó Neji, más relajado.

Él, al igual que Hinata, tenía la extraña sensación de que el verano había comenzado ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal y como la benjamina había prometido, el recién nacido amor entre Neji y Hinata se mantuvo perfectamente oculto de los ojos de los padres, puesto que ninguno de los tres se comportó de manera sospechosa: Hanabi parloteaba como siempre, Hinata apenas abría la boca y Neji se mantenía anclado en su glacial mutismo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos integrantes de la pareja se mantuvo tranquilo hasta que la cena terminó y los mandaron a dormir. Sôji les acompañó todo el camino, de manera que no cruzaron palabra alguna. Cuando Hinata se vio sola en su dormitorio, se abalanzó sobre su blanco pijama de dos piezas, pero según lo tuvo en las manos, le asaltó la duda: .¿era correcto esperar a Neji enfundada en su pijama, aquella prenda tan íntima? Si bien él ya la había visto con él puesto, la avergonzaba ponérselo adrede sabiendo que muy probablemente él se deslizaría hasta su cuarto. ¿Y si pensaba que era una fresca? Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar la noche de la tormenta. Ella había llevado su pijama, al igual que él, y de todas formas, no fue la primera vez... _"Que sea lo que Kami-sama quiera"_ suspiró para sus adentros, mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.

Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de toda su vida. Sentada en su cama, hecha un manojo de nervios, mirando intensamente la puerta. _"¿Y si no viene? .¿Y si Sôji le ha pillado? .¿Y si... y si... todo ha sido... una broma?" _cientos de preguntas rondaban la cabeza de la muchacha, hasta que finalmente Neji entró en el dormitorio, completamente silencioso. Desesperada, Hinata se echó a sus brazos, sollozando.

-.¿Hinata? –Preguntó el chico, confuso- .¿Ha pasado algo? .¿Qué ocurre?

Ella negó con la cabeza y respondió entre hipidos:

-Pensé... que no venías... Neji...

Él suspiró de alivio y, sonriendo, la abrazó:

-Tranquila, tranquila... Aquí me tienes. ¿Cómo iba a faltar?

-No lo sé... –reconoció Hinata- Podrían haberte ocurrido tantas cosas que de repente tuve miedo...

-Lo comprendo. Estamos rodeados... Esto no va a ser fácil.

El muchacho aflojó el abrazo, hasta separarse completamente de su prima, y rodeó la cama hasta sentarse al otro lado, de espaldas a ella.

-Pero... no vamos a rendirnos... ¿verdad, Neji? –Preguntó ella, con voz temblorosa.

-No, claro que no –respondió él, aunque no la miró-. Pero... Kami-sama, me avergüenza tanto no poder darte seguridad... –hundió el rostro entre las manos-. Tengo la sensación de que nos pillarán en cualquier momento, y que cuando eso ocurra, no volveremos a vernos. Y ahora que te tengo... sé que no podré soportarlo.

Hinata se ruborizó mientras murmuraba:

-Neji...

El chico alzó la cabeza y respiró hondo antes de declarar:

-Me siento como si cada segundo que paso junto a ti fuese el último. No creí que ser feliz fuera tan doloroso.

-Neji... –repitió ella. Obedeciendo a un impulso ciego, se subió a la cama de rodillas y avanzó hasta abrazar a su primo por la espalda-. Te quiero. No es mucho, pero es todo cuanto puedo decirte, y es todo cuanto puedo ofrecerte. Si no estás dispuesto a arriesgarte por esas palabras... creo... creo que lo entenderé.

La reacción del muchacho tomó por sorpresa a Hinata, que se vio tumbada en su propia cama, con la mitad superior del cuerpo de Neji sobre ella, en situación similar a la vivida en el desván semanas atrás. El cabello del chico caía como una cortina que les protegiera de invisibles miradas curiosas, y dos pares de ojos opalinos se encontraron. Entre la entrecortada respiración de la muchacha y la intensidad de la mirada del chico, sólo había una resolución posible, y ambos bien lo sabían. Cerrando los ojos, Neji se inclinó sobre Hinata y la besó.

No se cansaba de hacerlo, y no le avergonzaba en absoluto reconocerlo para sus adentros. Llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando los sentimientos que ahora se agolpaban en su pecho, convirtiéndole en uno de los seres más felices sobre la faz de la Tierra, que cuando la besaba dejaban de existir para él tiempo y espacio, y la misma razón de su existencia quedaba reducida a los labios de Hinata. Con suavidad, se separó de ella, que había vuelto a sonrojarse. Sin duda alguna, el rubor de la muchacha pasaría a ser su color preferido.

-Por esas palabras, Hinata, estaría dispuesto a arriesgar todo cuanto está a mi alcance.

Ella jadeó, sorprendida por la voz de Neji.

-En tal caso, yo... yo... te lo repetiré tantas veces como desees.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa.

-Y yo te lo gritaré... –habló él- porque las palabras normales no bastan para expresar lo mucho que te amo.

Los plateados ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas, y refugió el rostro en el hombro de Neji, en un lugar donde no existían el miedo, ni la soledad, ni el dolor.

* * *

**Y ahora, la respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Nekoi: Me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad es que el capítulo 5 estaba lleno de momentos clave... Me costó ponerlos en orden, pero me alegra que el resultado fuera satisfactorio :-)**

**shie-san: Bueno, finalmente las cosas se han empezado a poner un poco en marcha :-) Espero que te guste el resultado.**

**Dermiel: Tienes razón, es un fic muy lento n.nU Pero me alegra que aun así te guste. Ya que no tiene ninguna aportación fantástica, que no hay poderes, combates ni ninjas, doy rienda suelta a mi lado shojo y cuezo las cosas a fuego lento :-) Espero que te guste este capítulo 6**

**Karurachan: .¡Me alegra que te guste! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero espero que la espera valga la pena.**

**Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews!**

**Kwatz!**


	7. Paralizado

**¡He regresado!**

**No creí que lo lograría, pero finalmente he logrado terminar el capítulo 7 de Nuestro Primer Verano. No tengo mucho decir, tan sólo advertir de que se trata de un songfic de una canción de The Cardigans llamada _Paralyzed_. He quedado bastante más satisfecha de este capítulo que del anterior, espero que también a vosotros os guste :-) Ante todo, quiero agradecer a mis lectores esos magníficos reviews, que me han animado muchísimo a seguir, aunque lo cierto es que este capítulo no habría evolucionado a la velocidad a la que lo ha hecho sin la intervención de Chrysallis-hime, una de mis mejores amigas, antes vía MSN y ahora en persona. Nuestras larguísimas conversaciones de corte psico-filosófico de anime y fanfics me han hecho plantearme ciertos fanfics (que no todos) como un nuevo reto. Quiero darle las gracias desde aquí :-D**

**.¡Y ahora, sin más dilación, demos paso al capítulo 7!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a Shueisha; _Paralyzed_ no me pertenece, pertenece a The Cardigans y Stockholm Records**

**

* * *

**

**NUESTRO PRIMER VERANO**

Capítulo 7 – Paralizado

Neji despertó sobresaltado, sin saber dónde estaba exactamente. Se dio unos instantes para recordar dónde estaba y recordó el día anterior con Hinata. A la luz del día, mirado fríamente, lo que había hecho era una locura, una auténtica locura.

_**This is where your sanity gives in**_

_**And love begins**_

_**Never lose your grip**_

_**Don't trip**_

_**Don't fall**_

_**You'll lose it all**_

_**The sweetest way to die**_

_Esto es donde tu cordura se esfuma_

_Y comienza el amor_

_Nunca pierdas el autocontrol_

_No tropieces_

_No caigas_

_Lo perderás todo_

_La manera más dulce de morir_

Todo estaba mal, absolutamente todo. No sólo se había enamorado de su prima carnal, sino que además había echado por la borda absolutamente todos los sentimientos de odio que había atesorado desde que tomó conciencia de ser un Bouke.

Se incorporó y se sentó al borde de la cama, tratando de encontrarle sentido a aquella demencial situación a la que se había visto arrastrado por su corazón. Se había convertido en un enclenque enamorado, por culpa de Hinata (o tal vez gracias a ella, Neji no estaba muy seguro), había olvidado las duras circunstancias a las que sus padres habían tenido que hacer frente cuando él no era más que un niño. El sentido común le recordaba que ella no había tenido nada que ver, de modo que amarla no tenía nada de malo, no estaba traicionando a nadie, pero aún así, los remordimientos le acosaban.

_**It lies deep inside**_

_**You can not hide**_

_**It's the meanest fire**_

_**Oh, it's a strange desire**_

_**You can not lie**_

**_That's a needless fight_**

_Está muy dentro de ti_

_No te puedes esconder_

_Es el fuego más mezquino_

_Oh, es un deseo extraño_

_No puedes mentir_

_Este es un combate sin necesidad_

Sin embargo, lo que sentía era demasiado intenso, indescriptible, imparable, innegable. Trató de reprimirlo, pero cuando creía haberlo logrado, la imagen de su adorada prima volvía a arrastrarle a las turbulentas aguas del deseo. La amaba más allá de su férreo autocontrol, y aquello, en teoría, no era bueno.

Respirando hondo, Neji se puso en pie y se vistió, en silencio. Salió de su dormitorio, con la casa aún dormida, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Sôji preparaba ya el desayuno para Hiashi, Hizashi y sus respectivas familias. El chico, algo desorientado, no sabía bien qué hacer tan temprano, cosa rara, puesto que tan sólo unos cuantos días antes se le habrían ocurrido decenas de cosas que hacer. No podía ir a visitar a Hinata, puesto que sin duda ella seguiría dormida. Además, durante el día era arriesgado que se acercara a ella. Aun siendo tan silencioso, no podía esconderse de la luz diurna, eso sin contar con que Hanabi solía andar mariposeando por ahí, y aunque había asegurado que les cubriría las espaldas, Neji era incapaz de fiarse. Al menos, no de momento. Tendría que contenerse, aunque a medida que pasaban los días, le resultaba más y más difícil...

_**This is where your sanity gives in**_

_**And love begins**_

_**Never lose your grip**_

_**Don't trip**_

_**Don't fall**_

_**You'll lose it all**_

_**The sweetest way to die**_

_Esto es donde tu cordura se esfuma_

_Y comienza el amor_

_Nunca pierdas el autocontrol_

_No tropieces_

_No caigas_

_Lo perderás todo_

_La manera más dulce de morir_

Finalmente, Neji optó por dar una vuelta por las habitaciones inexploradas de la casa. Mientras subía por la escalera, cayó en la cuenta de algo importante: tal vez el diario de Ayaka-san hubiese sido escondido en algún otro lugar de la casa, o quizá alguien lo encontró antes que ellos y lo dejó en alguna de esas habitaciones... Al llegar al cuarto piso, animado por estas suposiciones, abrió la puerta más cercana a él, y se topó con un cuarto totalmente a oscuras. Tanteó la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz mientras se decía, divertido, que Hinata habría sido incapaz de subir sola a aquella planta desierta, aunque pasaba de largo de ella todos los días, para subir al desván. Finalmente logró encender la luz, y las bombillas parpadearon antes de despertar. Se trataba de un bonito dormitorio con dos camas con colchas gemelas, de raso y encaje, algo amarilleado por el paso del tiempo. Entre las dos camas se encontraba una mesilla de noche con un cajón, y frente a ellas, un imponente armario. El muchacho se aproximó a éste y lo abrió de par en par, encontrándolo completamente vacío. Algo decepcionado, lo cerró, y acto seguido, procedió a inspeccionar el cajón de la mesilla de noche, en el que únicamente halló una desvaída fotografía de dos niñas ataviadas para la ceremonia del tres, cinco, siete. Neji sonrió para sí. Por los rasgos de las dos criaturas, bien podría tratarse de sus primas. Inmediatamente después, se reprendió por pensar aquello, aunque podía sentir el amor por Hinata, el afecto por Hanabi, burbujeando por todo su ser.

_**When your blood runs dry**_

_**You're paralyzed**_

_**It will eat your mind**_

_**Did you hold it back**_

_**It comes to you in slow attacks**_

_**It's the meanest fire**_

_Cuando tu sangre se seca_

_Eres paralizado_

_Devorará tu mente_

_¿Lo contuviste?_

_Regresa a ti con ataques lentos_

_Es el fuego más mezquino_

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, el chico descendió al comedor, donde toda la familia tomaba su desayuno. Aquella mañana, era el último en dejarse caer por allí, y su madre se lo hizo notar, con una simpática carcajada. Neji explicó vagamente que había sentido curiosidad por las habitaciones clausuradas, y Hizashi le había animado a explorarlas todas. Al cabo de un rato, Suzume explicó a su hijo:

-Habíamos pensado bajar a dar un paseo por el pueblo cercano y comer allí. ¿Qué te parece?

-.¿Vais todos? –Preguntó Neji, pasando la mirada rápidamente por todos los comensales.

-Si vienes tú, sí –respondió Kyoko, sonriendo amablemente.

-Contad conmigo –dijo finalmente el muchacho.

Aunque no miró a Hinata, tuvo la certeza de que ella sonreía.

Sôji bajó a los Hyuuga en coche hasta el coche para evitar que Kyoko se fatigara más de lo conveniente, y una vez allí, los siete familiares recorrieron juntos las calles más bulliciosas, si es que se podía emplear aquel adjetivo para una población tan tranquila. No obstante, casi antes de poder darse cuenta, Neji se encontró con que había perdido a sus padres, y estaba solo con sus dos primas. Inquieto, miró a su alrededor, pero Hanabi, pícara, le previno:

-No están por aquí. Estáis tan en las nubes que me habéis seguido sin dar ni un ruido... y nos hemos alejado de ellos.

-.¡Hanabi! –La reprendió su hermana.

-.¡Deberías agradecérmelo, one-chan! Así tendréis un ratito de intimidad... –la benjamina esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa y, acto seguido, se esfumó por una de las callejuelas laterales.

Neji y Hinata no tardaron en verse completamente solos en medio del pueblo, que si bien no era demasiado grande, sí les era desconocido, de manera que estaban perdidos. El muchacho tuvo la sensación de que, si se esforzaba, habría podido oír con claridad los agitados latidos del corazón de Hinata. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella, aunque trataba de negárselo continuamente. Seguía cayendo en picado hacia la perdición.

_**This is where your sanity gives in**_

_**And love begins**_

_**Never lose your grip**_

_**Don't trip**_

**_Don't fall_**

_**You'll lose it all**_

_Esto es donde tu cordura se esfuma_

_Y comienza el amor_

_Nunca pierdas el autocontrol_

_No tropieces_

_No caigas_

_Lo perderás todo_

-Neji... –la muchacha se giró hacia él, escrutándole con sus perlinos ojos. Aquel delicioso rubor volvía a invadir sus mejillas.

-Sí, lo sé –respondió él, apartando la mirada, tratando de ignorar las sensaciones que ella le inspiraba-. Tu hermana ha vuelto a meternos en un buen lío. A ver ahora cómo encontramos a nuestros padres. En este pueblo no hay cobertura.

-.¿Tanto quieres... que encontremos a nuestros padres? –Preguntó Hinata, decepcionada.

-Se preocuparán por nosotros –dijo secamente el muchacho.

-Pero... pero... –la chica temblaba, Neji volvía a parecer el témpano de hielo de siempre, y ella no sabía cómo abordarle, cómo darle a conocer sus sentimientos- Ahora que hemos conseguido al fin estar solos...

El adolescente suspiró, como con fastidio. Una anciana se asomó a una de las ventanas de una casa y, tras estudiar con una sonrisa a la joven pareja, les preguntó:

-.¿Os habéis perdido?

-Lo cierto es que sí –confesó Hinata, azorada.

-.¡Qué chavales tan monos! .¿Sois hermanos?

La muchacha tragó saliva.

-No, señora –respondió Neji, adusto-. Primos.

-.¡Se nota en cuanto se os mira! Os parecéis tanto... –Hinata deseó buscar la protección de los cálidos brazos del chico, pero se dio cuenta de que éste no estaba por la labor- .¿Y dónde queríais ir?

-A la Plaza Mayor –contestó el muchacho, impávido.

-No tiene pérdida. Seguid todo recto hasta la tercera bocacalle a la derecha, y saldréis a una esquina de la plaza.

-Muchas gracias –Neji realizó una reverencia que su prima se apresuró en imitar.

Los dos adolescentes retomaron el camino indicado por la anciana, ahogados por un incómodo silencio. Finalmente, Hinata se atrevió a comentar:

-Al final Hanabi no nos ha dejado tan lejos como presumía. Resulta que estamos bastante cerca de la plaza, .¿no te parece?

Ignorando la pregunta de la chica, Neji sentenció:

-Ya lo has visto. Nos parecemos demasiado como para pasar desapercibidos.

Hinata se detuvo en seco.

-No todo el mundo está pendiente de lo que hacemos los Hyuuga. Al menos, no tan lejos de Tokyo.

Neji suspiró, derrotado. Parecía menos frío que instantes antes. Se giró hacia ella y murmuró, abatido:

-Me da miedo cogerte de la mano. Me siento como si nos espiaran desde todos los rincones...

_**This is where your sanity gives in**_

_**And love begins**_

_**Never lose your grip**_

_**Don't trip**_

**_Don't fall_**

_**You'll lose it all**_

_Esto es donde tu cordura se esfuma_

_Y comienza el amor_

_Nunca pierdas el autocontrol_

_No tropieces_

_No caigas_

_Lo perderás todo_

Enternecida, la chica le acarició un mechón de pelo mientras respondía:

-Estás paranoico, Neji...

-No es eso, es sólo... que te amo demasiado como para dejar que te ocurra cualquier cosa por mi culpa.

-No va a pasar nada... No pasará nada. Yo también estoy atenta, .¿sabes? Aunque parezca que estoy en mi mundo...

Neji retiró con suavidad la mano con la que Hinata le acariciaba el pelo y le besó el dorso con ternura. La chica se ruborizó de nuevo.

-Te quiero –susurró el muchacho, tan bajo que ella temió haberlo imaginado.

En aquel momento apareció Hanabi por el extremo de la calle y se acercó a ellos corriendo, aunque a pocos pasos de ellos, se detuvo, contrita. Dos pares de ojos plateados se volvieron hacia ella.

-Esto... Siento interrumpiros, pero nuestros padres preguntan por vosotros y yo... les he dicho que os buscaría.

Hinata suspiró, entristecida, pero Neji le frotó la cabeza mientras respondía:

-Gracias, Hanabi –acto seguido inició la caminata hacia la plaza, donde esperaban los padres.

-.¡De nada! –Respondió ésta, esbozando una sonrisa. Acto seguido se giró hacia su hermana y exclamó- .¡Neji-kun es estupendo!

La adolescente esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Es maravilloso –contestó, sencillamente.

Las dos hermanas volvieron a la plaza, donde les esperaban los demás.

Regresaron a la casa de verano cuando la tarde ya declinaba, y las agujetas después de recorrer el pueblo de arriba abajo varias veces disuadieron a los más jóvenes de retomar su tarea de búsqueda en el desván, de manera que se dedicaron al ocio en cuerpo y alma: Neji tendiéndose en su dormitorio, dispuesto a relajarse, y las dos hermanas dándose un baño conjunto.

El baño más cercano a la habitación de Hinata era típicamente japonés, característica que chocó a la muchacha, dado el diseño occidental del resto de la mansión. No obstante, le gustaban los baños japoneses, con sus paredes forradas de madera, sus cubetas y sus banquetas, sus grandes bañeras humeantes. Aquello sí que era relajante.

-Hacía mucho que no nos bañábamos juntas –comentó Hanabi.

-Cierto –asintió Hinata.

-Más o menos desde que tenías mi edad.

-Quería un poco de intimidad.

-.¿Y eso? .¿Es que te vino la regla o algo?

-.¡Hanabi! .¡No seas indiscreta!

-No lo soy –respondió la benjamina, acomodándose en la bañera-. Sólo soy directa.

-Y también muy descarada.

-Es posible –Hanabi se deslizó hacia abajo, y al reír, el agua burbujeó bajo su nariz. Al cabo de unos instantes de silencio, se aventuró a preguntar- .¿Qué le pasaba hoy a Neji-kun?

-Ojalá lo supiera –respondió la primogénita con amargura.

-No parecía el mismo, o mejor dicho, lo parecía demasiado... Quiero decir, que no parecía el mismo que ayer. Cuando te abrazó, en el desván... transmitía tanta ternura...

-Tienes razón. La transmitía. Me la transmitió.

-¿Es que has hecho algo, one-chan?

-Creo que no. No sé si ha sido mi culpa, pero sé que él... tiene dudas.

-.¿Dudas? –Hanabi cambió de nuevo de postura en la bañera- .¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues... creo que... –Hinata se aguantó como pudo las lágrimas y explicó, con voz temblorosa- tiene miedo de las consecuencias de nuestra relación, y quiere echarse atrás.

-.¡.¿QUÉ?.! –Chilló la benjamina, poniéndose de pie de golpe, su cuerpo chorreando agua y exhalando vapor.

-No... no grites, imôto-chan... –trató de tranquilizarla, conciliadora, su hermana.

-.¿De veras es tan impresentable, tan cobarde, tan débil, tan...?

Hinata detuvo la sarta de insultos que su hermana lanzaba a su primo con tono firme:

-No seas intransigente, Hanabi. Piensa que él es uno de esos Bouke, y que por tanto, su punto de vista difiere del nuestro... más de lo que nos gustaría. Nuestra relación... es demasiado complicada.

Hanabi volvió a sentarse en el fondo de la bañera.

-.¿Qué quieres decir con eso? .¿Acaso también tú vas a dar marcha atrás?

-.¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

-Luchar –las pálidas pupilas de Hanabi ardían con la fuerza de un fuego fatuo mientras anunciaba-. Demostrarle que, aunque a nadie le guste, ya sea a él mismo o a todos esos vejestorios que decidieron lo que sería de tu vida y de la mía meses antes de que naciéramos, que os amáis. Yo sé que os amáis. Yo puedo sentirlo, es tan evidente que es un vínculo casi tangible, cuando estáis juntos todo es diferente. Lucha, one-chan, .¡lucha! Por conseguir todo aquello que deseas.

Hinata escuchó, anonadada, el apasionado discurso de su hermana menor, y se sintió súbitamente inspirada. Fue ella quien se puso de pie en la bañera, y habló en voz alta, más para sí misma que para Hanabi:

-No va a ser un camino de rosas, pero no me importa lo que deba dejarme en el intento, porque estoy dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por él. No le tengo miedo a nada.

_**This is where your sanity gives in**_

_**And love begins**_

_**Never lose your grip**_

_**Don't trip**_

**_Don't fall_**

_**You'll lose it all**_

_**The sweetest way to die**_

_Esto es donde tu cordura se esfuma_

_Y comienza el amor_

_Nunca pierdas el autocontrol_

_No tropieces_

_No caigas_

_Lo perderás todo_

_La manera más dulce de morir_

Decidida, Hinata salió de la bañera y fue en busca de su ropa limpia.

Neji ya había asaltado más de la mitad de las habitaciones clausuradas de la cuarta planta, y lo único que había encontrado interesante había sido un antiquísimo abanico cuyo papel pintado a mano amenazaba con quedar reducido a polvo si lo tocaban y un vestido de fiesta de principios de siglo, de corte occidental y de color azul celeste. Por la talla, Neji dilucidó que había sido lucido, sin duda alguna, por una chica de la edad de Hinata.

Hinata.

Su recuerdo le hería hasta límites insospechados, puesto que ni por asomo había imaginado que sentiría aquel molesto hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos mientras imaginaba el talle de su prima ceñido por las cintas de aquel vestido, aunque sería más correcto decir que sus dedos experimentaban aquel hormigueo al imaginarse desatando aquellas cintas. Suspirando, se rindió al deseo que ella provocaba en él, y se sentó en la cama, ya de vuelta en su dormitorio; enterró el rostro entre las manos, desolado, y ansió volver a verla.

La amaba con una intensidad insospechada en él, le había convertido en otra persona, no se reconocía... pero aquel nuevo Neji tampoco le resultaba excesivamente desagradable. Sólo era un pobre loco enamorado que trataba de aliviar aquella pasión que le abrasaba las entrañas con los paños fríos de la indiferencia, atrincherándose en un temor hacia el Souke que nunca había sentido.

"_Soy un miserable"_ se acusó.

Necesitaba verla, hablar con ella.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta, y, sin esperar respuesta, la puerta se abrió. Hinata estaba tras ella.

-.¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro –respondió él, con la garganta seca.

-Tengo que hablar contigo –anunció la muchacha.

-También yo... –comenzó a decir Neji.

-No, déjame a mí primero –Hinata daba muestra de un aplomo que nunca antes él había visto en ella. _"Ahora sí que es una heredera Souke"_ se dijo, irónico.

-Adelante.

-He estado pensándolo detenidamente y he llegado a una conclusión –se detuvo para clavar sus níveos ojos en los gemelos de su primo. Finalmente, habló-. Quiero ir a tu instituto. Quiero poder verte cada día, y tener una excusa para los demás para hacerlo. Parece que sea eso lo que quieres.

Neji se quedó de piedra, paralizado.

-.¿C-cómo?

-.¿No lo has oído? Lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario.

-No, no, no me refiero a eso –la interrumpió Neji, abrumado, mientras se ponía de pie y cogía los hombros de Hinata con las manos-. Lo que quiero decir es que no entiendo de dónde ha salido esa decisión así, tan de repente.

La voz de la primogénita tembló levemente al explicar:

-Te quiero, Neji. Tal vez aún no lo sepas, pero para mí eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... O puede incluso que lo único bueno. No quiero perderte. No quiero que ese miedo que de repente sientes hacia todo lo que nos rodea, hacia todos, te separe de mí.

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva. Incluso así, poniendo por delante sus razones, Hinata le parecía cautivadora. No obstante, necesitaba tiempo para sopesar sus palabras. Lo primero que debía hacer era derribar la seguridad de su prima... y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

-Oh, así que su alteza Hinata-sama cree que puede darme órdenes, .¿no es así?

Se inclinó sobre ella, seductor, dejando que la muchacha bebiera de su aliento. Tal y como esperaba, la chica se vio reducida, en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, a la temblorosa y tímida criatura que fascinaba a Neji.

-N-no lo enti-ti-tiendes, Ne-Neji-kun –tartamudeó ella, apartando su blanca mirada de la de él. Al ver cómo él se acercaba a ella y rodeaba su cintura con el brazo, trató de detenerle- .¡N-no lo hagas! Podrían vernos...

-Nadie lo hará –le aseguró el chico, arrebatándole un beso que la hizo jadear.

A Hinata las piernas comenzaron a fallarle, pero él la sostuvo, mientras retrocedía hasta la cama, donde se sentó, acomodándola en su regazo. A aquellas alturas, había abandonado los labios de la muchacha para coser sus besos en su cuello, haciendo que la respiración de Hinata se alterase considerablemente. Entre leves jadeos, la chica suplicó:

-Por favor... no me dejes marcas... Neji-kun.

-No mancillaré el cuello de mi princesa –aseguró él, con una sonrisa.

Notó cómo ella le abrazaba los hombros, dejándose llevar por los besos del chico, indefensa y delicada. Le parecía una muñeca de porcelana, de ésas que, pese a saber uno que son frágiles, no puede evitar el deseo de cogerlas. Así se sentía Neji respecto a su prima.

-Neji... –jadeó la chica.

El adolescente estrechó más su cintura, se sentía inseparable de ella. Seguía enloqueciendo, pero a aquellas alturas, ya le daba igual. Dejó de besarla para mirarla a los ojos y comenzar a decir:

-Hinata, yo...

Unos firmes pasos en el pasillo les pusieron alerta. La muchacha se puso en pie de un salto y se alisó, nerviosa, las arrugas de la ropa, mientras Neji se pasaba los dedos por el pelo, inquieto. Ambos desearon en su fuero interno que los pasos, fuesen de quien fuesen, pasaran de largo, pero no se dio el caso: sin llamar siquiera a la puerta, Hiashi Hyuuga hizo acto de presencia en el dormitorio, y Hinata palideció hasta que su rostro alcanzó el mismo tono que sus ojos. Neji, por su parte, trató de mantenerse impasible, sin conseguirlo del todo. Sintió que se delataba, y la severa mirada del líder de la familia no contribuía precisamente a relajarle. Al percatarse de que su hija no estaba por la labor de abrir la boca y justificarse, Hiashi fue el primero en hablar:

-Hanabi me ha dicho que tenías que hablar con él.

-S-sí... –tartamudeó la primogénita.

-.¿Acerca de qué, si puede saberse?

-Pu-pues de l-lo del diario, na-naturalmente.

-.¿Y has excluido a tu hermana de una conversación acerca de eso? –Hiashi parecía sospechar.

-.¡N-no! E-es s-sólo que... Hanabi dijo que vendría enseguida, que nos reuniríamos a-aquí, .¿verdad, Ne-Neji-kun? –La muchacha buscó, anhelante, apoyo por su parte.

El chico, que había tenido ocasión de recuperar su habitual seriedad, le dio la razón sin dudar:

-Así es.

Miró a los ojos a su tío, encarándole sin miedo alguno, con el aplomo grabado en la plata de sus pupilas. Hiashi le sostuvo la mirada, impasible. En aquel momento hizo acto de presencia Hanabi, que se apresuró a anunciar escandalosamente:

-.¡Ya estoy aquí! .¡Siento haberos hecho esperar!

Notó la mirada de reojo de su padre, entre sorprendido y molesto, pero optó por pasarla por alto. Sólo la benjamina tenía valor para hacer eso. Hiashi volvió a clavar la mirada en la de Neji, hasta que, al cabo de unos minutos, ordenó a sus hijas:

-Vamos a cenar. Bajad al comedor.

Las dos chicas se apresuraron a obedecer, mientras que su padre se quedó atrás. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, Hanabi le dio la mano a su nerviosa hermana mayor, mientras ésta le susurraba:

-Gracias por aparecer, Hanabi... Gracias, gracias, gracias...

-Menos mal que escuché un poco al otro lado de la puerta antes de entrar. Está mosqueado...

-.¿Sabe lo nuestro?

-No tendría por qué... No entiendo qué le pasa.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de Neji, el chico seguía aguantando la intransigente mirada de su tío, hasta que éste, sin dejar de mirarle, le advirtió con voz gélida:

-Sólo lo diré una vez: no oses jugar con mis hijas. Con ninguna de las dos.

-No estoy jugando –respondió el chico, desafiante-. Con ninguna de las dos.

-Más te vale.

El líder de los Hyuuga se dio la vuelta, impertérrito, y salió del dormitorio del chico. Mientras veía la espalda de su tío alejarse, Neji se prometió a sí mismo que no dudaría más, que no temería más a los Hyuuga, y que todos los miembros de aquella maldita familia tendrían ocasión de ver, con sus ojos opalinos, que Hyuuga Neji, el muchacho Bouke, no jugaba con Hyuuga Hinata, sino que la amaba.

* * *

**Y ahora, respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Lizirien: .¿Vas a matarme? Glups... Menos mal que he publicado el capítulo siete, y al fic no le quedan muchos más... Está estructurado y finiquitado, la verdad es que me daría mucha pena no terminarlo. Me lo paso muy bien escribiéndolo. Por cierto, muchas gracias por tus elogios :-) Significan mucho para mí. Y aunque dudo mucho que vuelva a engancharme a _Naruto_... prometo que terminaré el fic ;-)**

**ayaminako: Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado, y aunque no he tardado tan poco como me hubiera gustado en actualizar, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena :-)**

**Nekoi: .¿Sorprendida por mi regreso? Creo que definitivamente debo terminar _Nuestro primer verano_, es un fic demasiado especial como para dejarlo despiadadamente a dos velas. Considero que el capítulo anterior me quedó un poco flojo comparado con los demás, pero confío en haber vuelto a subir el listón en este capítulo. ¡Espero tu opinión! n.n**

**shie-san: Parece que la reacción de Hanabi os ha sorprendido a todos, la verdad es que hice que se comportara así para sorprender a los lectores. De lo contrario, habría quedado muy estereotipado... y así al menos, Neji y Hinata tienen un poquito más de margen. Y por cierto, me alegra que te gustara la declaración de estos dos ;-)**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews n.n**

**Kwatz!**


	8. Imagíname sin ti

**Hola a todos!**

**Sí, ya ha llegado, ya está aquí, no es un espejismo... xD El capítulo 8 de _Nuestro primer verano_. ¡Sólo quedan dos más! Tengo ganas de terminarlo, es un fic que estoy disfrutando muchísimo. Respecto a este capítulo, quisiera hacer dos aclaraciones: primera, que contiene un LEMON, de manera que si no sois lo suficientemente mayores para leerlo y/o creéis que puede herir vuestra sensibilidad (no os riáis, .¿eh? Que hay a quien le pasa...), deposito la responsabilidad en vuestros otros. Y segunda, aunque de carácter menos serio, es que un papel muy importante de este capítulo lo ha tenido una canción de Pereza llamada _Todo_. Os recomiendo encarecidamente que la escuchéis, pero no por la letra, sino por la música, que me inspiró para empezar a escribir la escena lemon. En fin, eso es todo, espero que os guste.**

**Ah, y por cierto, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews n.n**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto _no me pertenece**

* * *

**NUESTRO PRIMER VERANO**

Capítulo 8 – Imagíname sin ti

Hinata contaba los días, desesperada. Faltaba una semana para que terminaran las vacaciones de verano, y la sensación de no tener nada entre las manos, la inseguridad acerca de los sentimientos de Neji, la angustiaban profundamente. Tenía el funesto presentimiento de que volvería a su casa, a su vida, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y que tardaría mucho en volver a ver a Neji, que el amor que sentía se viciaría en su pecho, como el aire dentro de una habitación cerrada durante mucho tiempo, convirtiéndola en una amargada. _"No hay nada que hacer" _suspiró para sus adentros. Las semanas anteriores habían sido muy intensas, y una puerta se había abierto dentro de ella, creándole unas esperanzas a las que no deseaba renunciar.

-.¡No te duermas en los laureles, one-chan! –Oyó de repente la voz de Hanabi tras de sí.

-Lo... lo siento –se disculpó la primogénita, que volvió a centrarse en la búsqueda.

Quedaban pocos rincones del desván que escrutar a aquellas alturas. Ante el agotamiento del tiempo y lo infructuoso de la búsqueda, Hanabi se había vuelto muy irritable. Era como si en pocos días hubiesen experimentado un retroceso: todos los ocupantes de la casa volvían a ser como antes de llegar a la casa de verano. Neji, era, sin duda, el caso más claro, puesto que había desaparecido, y sólo se dejaba ver en las comidas y a la hora de ir a dormir. No había mirado a Hinata a los ojos en dos días. Ni siquiera la había visitado en su dormitorio, y ella había pasado horas en vela, escrutando las tinieblas, esperando cualquier señal de que se encontraba allí. Había acabado durmiéndose, rendida, a altas horas de la madrugada, pero aún así despertaba con la sensación de que él no se había pasado por allí.

La muchacha se tragó las lágrimas. Quería ser fuerte, restarle importancia, pero le resultaba imposible, dado que tenía el corazón hecho pedazos. Era incapaz de sentir rencor hacia él, más bien al contrario: a cada minuto que pasaba le anhelaba un poco más, le amaba con más intensidad.

-Estoy cansada, Hanabi –anunció de repente.

La benjamina se sentó en el suelo, estirando las piernas, que se le habían entumecido.

-También yo –reconoció-. Pero no es sólo dolor físico. Me siento... frustrada. Tanto tiempo revolviendo este estúpido desván lleno de trastos viejos... para nada.

-Te hiciste una idea demasiado romántica de toda esa historia –razonó Hinata.

-Me sentía inspirada por esta casa –confesó Hanabi-. Supongo que en el fondo no quería reconocer que los Hyuuga somos unos desgraciados y unos bastardos.

-Creo que Neji-kun lo reconocería por ti, y estaría muy contento de hacerlo –habló Hinata, sonriendo amargamente.

-Hablando de él, .¿dónde está?

La primogénita se encogió de hombros, y Hanabi se tumbó en el suelo mientras mascullaba:

-Será idiota...

Hinata ensanchó su sonrisa. La complicidad de su hermana pequeña en toda esa historia le había servido de apoyo para superar la actitud de Neji. De no ser por Hanabi, Hinata probablemente se habría suicidado. Se puso en pie con aire cansado y anunció:

-Voy a bajar a por unos refrescos, .¿de acuerdo?

Desde el suelo, Hanabi asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata inició el descenso a los pisos inferiores. Echó una ojeada al quinto piso, sobre el cual estaba construido el desván. Su mirada se posó sobre las puertas cerradas a cal y canto. ¿Por qué no había explorado ninguna de las habitaciones clausuradas? Había tenido tiempo de sobra en las semanas anteriores, y sin embargo, se sentía como si hubiera estado muy ocupada. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la presencia de Neji obnubilaba todos sus sentidos, y era incapaz de hacer nada lejos de él. Clases particulares, búsquedas en el desván... Podía haberse escabullido si se lo hubiera planteado, pero aquello habría implicado alejarse de Neji, de su frialdad omnisciente, de sus pequeños detalles, de su figura, de su todo. _"Tal vez le amaba desde antes incluso de saber de su existencia"_ se dijo, casi sin querer. ¿O habría sido tal vez alguna clase de inexplicable flechazo? O tal vez una irremediable fascinación que había terminado por convertirla en lo que era entonces. Echó un vistazo desesperanzado al pasillo del quinto piso _"Neji, .¿dónde estás? Te necesito..."_

En aquel instante vio _algo_. No fue más que una sombra, un reflejo, tal vez una ilusión óptica, pero Hinata sintió la mordedura de la inquietud, y la leyenda de Ayaka-san regresó a su mente. Notó cómo empezaba a temblar. Estaba sola en el quinto piso, completamente sola... o tal vez no. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se obligó a moverse, a huir de aquella planta desierta y poblada de aquel inquietante silencio, y, esquivando el pavor que comenzaba a perfilarse en su mente, descendió las escaleras hacia el piso inferior de la casa.

Pero no se trataba de Ayaka-san.

Neji trataba se sacarse de la cabeza a Hinata registrando compulsivamente todas las habitaciones de las dos plantas clausuradas. Se sentía mísero y despreciable por evitarla de aquella manera, amándola como la amaba, sabiendo como sabía que era correspondido. Sin embargo, debía protegerla.

No temía a Hiashi. Tampoco a todos los viejos del clan; total, él sólo era un Bouke de dieciséis años, no creía que le tomaran en serio, y estaba convencido de que no podían destrozar más su existencia de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Pero ella... Hinata era una heredera Souke. _La _heredera Souke, para ser más precisos. No importaba cuán difiriera de la imagen modelo de un Hyuuga, la familia siempre podría limar sus asperezas para convertirla en la bruñida joya que debía ser todo líder Hyuuga.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que no la merecían. _"Hinata no es una piedra preciosa que refleje la luz y la convierta en un arco iris. Hinata es el sol. Hinata _es _la luz"_, se dijo Neji. Debía ser fuerte por ella, pero deseaba tanto verla, abrazarla, besarla... No podía soportar la idea de estar haciéndole daño, y no estaba seguro de poder aguantar la necesidad que tenía de ella durante mucho tiempo más. Apretó los puños, sentado sobre el suelo de madera de una de las habitaciones. Si seguía pensando en ella a todas horas como venía haciendo, se acabaría convirtiendo en un enfermo. Sin embargo, no existía remedio para la añoranza que Neji sentía. Hundido, dio un puñetazo en el suelo. Alarmado por su propio golpe, aguzó los sentidos, por si había alertado a alguien. Sin embargo, no tardó en caer en la cuenta de algo importante. Volvió a golpear, pero con más suavidad, en el mismo punto que antes.

Sonaba a hueco.

Neji abrió de par en par sus pálidos ojos, emocionado. _"Al fin una maldita pista"_. Buscó, desesperado, algo con lo que hacer palanca para levantar la tabla, más suelta que las demás, pero no encontró nada. Masculló un taco y se puso en pie, dispuesto a verificar sus sospechas, pero lo primero era lo primero: encontrar un instrumento adecuado.

Pero parecía que todos los caminos llevaban a Hinata.

Cuando abrió de par en par la puerta de la cocina, supo que era demasiado tarde como para fingir que no la había visto, y por primera vez en su vida se quedó quieto, sin saber que hacer. No era que estuviera maquinando sus próximas acciones, es que sencillamente, estaba en blanco. Y sin embargo, no era el único.

La muchacha se había quedado inmóvil, y a punto estuvo de tirar al suelo las latas de refresco que tenía en las manos. No se le ocurrió lanzarse a sus brazos, ni iniciar una conversación, ni siquiera acertó a increparle su actitud. Sencillamente se limitó a admirarlo, a observarlo, a embeberse de aquella efigie que adoraba y que le había sido negada últimamente. Finalmente, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Neji rompió el silencio carraspeando artificialmente, y Hinata se dedicó a sus refrescos, como si él no estuviera allí. No obstante, sentía las manos de trapo, y al sacar un vaso de cristal de una alacena, éste resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose con gran estrépito. Se arrodilló para recoger los fragmentos, pero de repente una mano detuvo la suya y oyó la voz de Neji ordenarle:

-Déjame a mí –su voz no sonaba como siempre, o al menos, eso le pareció a Hinata-, te cortarás.

-N-no es necesario, Neji-kun –murmuró ella, azorada.

-Sí, sí que lo es –afirmó él. Acto seguido bajó la voz para explicar-. No quiero que las manos de mi princesa sufran ningún daño.

El corazón de la heredera comenzó a latir desbocadamente, y la emoción la hizo enrojecer súbitamente.

-Neji...

Él la calló con un beso, dulce y rápido, pero que palió la añoranza, o al menos en parte. La miró a los ojos, y ella sintió la imperiosa necesidad de pedirle que la besara de nuevo, pero él habló antes:

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Si no te molesta, esta noche...

-.¡No me molesta! –Le interrumpió ella, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que estaba convencida de que él podía oírlo perfectamente- No tienes... ni que preguntarlo, Neji-kun.

Él sonrió con dulzura, e hizo ademán de incorporarse e irse, pero la mirada lastimera de Hinata le detuvo, y no pudo detener su cuerpo, sus manos que tomaron el rostro de la muchacha entre ellas, sus labios que se abalanzaron a beber de la boca de la chica, con desesperación, con deseo. Ella, por su parte, asió las muñecas de Neji con decisión. No quería que terminase. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, les faltaba el aliento. Sus opalinas miradas se encontraron una vez más, y ella juntó su frente con la de él, mientras, sin soltar sus muñecas, susurraba:

-Te quiero. Te quiero, Neji.

Él cambió de postura, alzando la cabeza, la besó en la frente y dejó que ésta apoyara en su mejilla antes de responder:

-Yo también te quiero, Hinata.

Aún tuvo que pasar largo rato hasta que se separaran, fingiendo, nuevamente, que entre ellos no sucedía nada.

Era la última caja. Las dos hermanas la contemplaban, sin atreverse a abrirla. Allí dentro estaba su última posibilidad. Si el diario no estaba allí, las probabilidades de que siguiera en la casa de verano eran ínfimas. Hinata tragó saliva y miró a Hanabi de reojo. Tenía el presentimiento de que el diario no estaría allí, y ella no quería estar cerca de su hermana pequeña cuando estallara, presa de la decepción, al comprobarlo. Sin embargo, no tenía alternativa. Hanabi le había pedido expresamente que se quedara con ella en aquel momento que se perfilaba decisivo, tanto si el diario estaba en aquel desván como si no.

-Qué nervios –masculló la benjamina, y la voz le salió casi como una risa nerviosa.

Hinata le dio la mano, comprensiva. Habían ordenado casi todos los trastos que habían hallado en el desván a lo largo de aquellas semanas y habían apilado las cajas junto a las paredes, dejando un gran espacio practicable en el centro de la estancia, iluminado precisamente gracias a la luz natural de un óculo practicado en el tejado que había sido concienzudamente limpiado por Sôji. El marco de la escena –las dos chicas, bajo la luz diurna del sol que comenzaba a declinar, junto a una caja solitaria en medio de una gran habitación- era un buen motivo para que estuvieran nerviosas. Hanabi apretó los dedos de su hermana en su mano izquierda y empleó la derecha para levantar los desvencijados tablones de la caja.

Lo primero que las recibió al levantar la tapa fue el olor acre del papel enmohecido. Ambas reprimieron el instinto de retroceder y dar arcadas: la curiosidad era más fuerte. Se asomaron al borde de la caja, dos pares de ojos perlinos buscando el tesoro. Pero los tesoros no siempre significan lo mismo para todo el mundo.

Desde la primera capa del contenido de la caja, la sensual sonrisa de una exuberante rubia daba la bienvenida a las hermanas Hyuuga. Las dos muchachas contuvieron el aliento, y Hinata, en su papel de primogénita, fue la encargada de sacar los cinco números de una ajada revista erótica de los años sesenta. Las dos hermanas intercambiaron una sorprendida mirada: .¿Qué significaba aquello? Un vistazo a la fecha y un par de rápidos cálculos golpearon la mente de Hinata, que, con un hilo de voz, informó a su hermana:

-Creo que son... de otosan o del tío Hizashi.

Hanabi abrió los ojos de par en par y se le descolgó la mandíbula.

-.¿Tú te imaginas a otosan leyendo estas cosas? –Preguntó, incrédula.

Su primer impulso fue responder que no, pero los engranajes de su imaginación se pusieron en funcionamiento, obsequiándole con una hipotética imagen de su padre y de su tío, en los albores de la adolescencia, leyendo con avidez, a escondidas en el desván, las revistas compradas de manera clandestina. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, se le escapó una risita.

-.¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Hanabi, que no se enteraba.

-Seguramente éste fuera el tesoro de otosan y el tío Hizashi.

-Hala, qué dices –meneó la cabeza la benjamina.

-Piénsalo bien –respondió Hinata, sonriendo con complicidad-. También ellos tuvieron doce años.

Hanabi no tardó en atar cabos, y asintió con la cabeza, ligeramente colorada. Acto seguido volvió a abalanzarse sobre la caja para recuperar el resto de tesoros que habían pertenecido a la última generación que habitó la casa, y encontró cosas tan dispares como un par de peonzas de madera, tuercas y tornillos de todos los tamaños y formas, un par de libros de Julio Verne bastante maltratados por la humedad, una bolsa de caramelos envueltos en papel de celofán y, al fondo, una fotografía: indudablemente, se trataba de Hiashi y Hizashi, sonriendo desde el cartón en blanco y negro. No tenía fecha, pero Hinata les calculó unos catorce años.

-.¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó Hanabi- .¿Les llevamos la caja?

-No estoy muy segura... –admitió Hinata, dubitativa.

En aquel momento oyeron el crujido de los escalones que subían al desván. La benjamina se volvió con un movimiento felino hacia la trampilla que lo unía a la casa. Casi contuvo la respiración mientras la compuerta se alzaba, dando paso a una oscura melena, unos ojos plateados... Demasiados hombres con aquellos rasgos para tratarse de un solo edificio, pero en aquella ocasión tuvieron suerte: era Neji. Hanabi resolló, aliviada, pero Hinata se puso lívida. Cada movimiento de él la desconcertaba, no sabía a qué atenerse.

-.¡Neji-kun! –Exclamó Hanabi, poniéndose en pie de un salto- .¿A que no sabes qué hemos encontrado?

-Sorpréndeme –respondió él, dando un leve matiz divertido a su fría voz.

-.¡Mira, mira!

La niña atrajo a su primo hasta la caja, junto a la que reposaba Hinata, sentada, sin mover ni un solo músculo, con la mirada baja, y no se movió ni un milímetro mientras su hermana pequeña mostraba la caja de los padres de ambos, el botín que en una ocasión había sido su posesión más preciada. Neji observaba a Hanabi, serio, impertérrito, sonriendo de vez en cuando ante la visión de los recuerdos de la niñez de su padre y de su tío. No obstante, no era para eso para lo que había subido.

-Hanabi –dijo, llamando la atención de su prima, que le miró con una sonrisa solícita-. Me gustaría hablar con Hinata, .¿te importaría dejarnos solos, por favor?

La benjamina se sonrojó, hizo un escueta reverencia y salió del desván, sigilosa y servicial. Hinata sintió cómo un temblor la sacudía.

-Parece que ha aprendido tus misteriosas técnicas –se atrevió a hablar en un murmullo-. Es casi tan silenciosa como tú.

-Aprende deprisa –contestó él, seco-. Oye... hay algo... que quiero decirte.

"_Ha llegado el momento"_ dijo una voz en el interior de la cabeza de Hinata, y se sorprendió al comprobar que se trataba de su conciencia. Aquél parecía ser un día lleno de momentos decisivos.

-D-dime –balbuceó.

-Quiero que sepas que siento la actitud que he tenido todos estos días. Tenía... miedo. Sé que no es muy normal en mí, pero... estaba inseguro. No de lo que sentía y aún siento... sino de que hayamos tomado el camino correcto. A veces hay que reprimir los sentimientos para poder seguir adelante, a veces los sentimientos no llevan más que a callejones sin salida... Y yo no quería que mis sentimientos pudieran causarte problemas dentro de los Hyuuga. Tú te juegas mucho más que yo. Entre tú y yo está ese abismo: tú heredera y yo desheredado. Y sin embargo, te quiero. Te quiero con pasión, con locura, lo daría todo por ti. Eres mi vida. Y si no puedo reprimir lo que siento es... sencillamente, porque eso significaría renunciar a mi esencia, a todo mi ser.

Los ojos opalinos de Neji se clavaban en los de Hinata, que le devolvían la mirada, llenos de lágrimas.

-Neji... –alcanzó a susurrar-. Tienes razón... Tienes razón, pero yo tampoco... puedo vivir sin ti.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos, estrechándola como nunca, y murmuró a su oído:

-Aunque nuestros padres no lo acepten, me da igual. Huiremos juntos. Nos iremos a algún lugar donde nadie nos conozca, al extranjero si es necesario, y dejaremos de escondernos. Por ti podría dejarlo todo, pero mi libertad quiero vivirla contigo.

Hinata le devolvió el abrazo, arrobada, con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. Fuera, Hanabi bajaba las escaleras con premura. Se merecían unos instantes de intimidad. Mientras atravesaba la segunda planta, se encontró cara a cara con Sôji, que subía.

-Buenas tardes, Hanabi-sama.

-.¡Hola, Sôji! .¿Subes? –Preguntó atolondradamente la niña.

-Iba a informarles de que los señores, los cuatro, tienen intención de dar un paseo por el pueblo, y desean saber si ustedes vendrán también.

-Eh, ah, pues... ¡Yo sí! Pero... pero mi hermana no creo, está ocupada haciendo cosas por ahí... y también mi primo, .¡así que iré yo con ellos!

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia de conformidad y la escoltó mientras bajaba, con la mente bulléndole a toda velocidad, preguntándose de qué excusa echaría mano para poder dejarles a su hermana y a su primo un largo rato a solas en la casa, que valiera con su padre. _"Con lo que va a costarme... ¡Más os vale aprovecharlo!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tardaron mucho en percatarse de que estaban solos en la mansión, y todo porque bajaron en busca de sus padres, dispuestos a contarles lo que había entre ellos... No supieron si sentirse molestos o aliviados, pero lo cierto es que se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, mirando el salón vacío, hasta que Neji comentó:

-Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

En aquel instante, la realidad golpeó a Hinata rotundamente. Estaban solos. _Completamente solos_. Podía pasar cualquier cosa, y sus padres no lo sabrían. _Cualquier cosa_. Tragó saliva tímidamente y quiso declinar aquella especie de propuesta que Neji le había lanzado, pero era demasiado tarde: el chico había comenzado a subir por la escalera de la casa, con decisión. Dócilmente, sin atreverse a replicarle, Hinata le siguió, buscando en su mente las palabras para largarse cuanto antes y refugiarse en su dormitorio. Aunque le quería tanto, había cosas que la aterraban profundamente... y no se trataban, precisamente, de su familia.

Subieron hasta el quinto piso, y avanzaron a través de los corredores desiertos, con las puertas cerradas. Neji caminaba seguro de sí mismo y en silencio; Hinata lo hacía como una autómata, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Finalmente, llegaron hasta la puerta que cerraba el pasillo al fondo, y Neji la abrió con decisión. La habitación que había al otro lado dejó boquiabierta a la muchacha.

Se trataba de un cuarto de forma muy similar al que ocupaba Hinata, con la diferencia de que éste estaba dominado por una enorme cama con dosel. Toda la decoración era blanca: desde el suelo hasta el techo, pasando por la colcha y las cortinas de tul de la cama, la lámpara de cristal, la mesita de noche y el baúl a los pies de la cama. Era el dormitorio propio de una princesa. Hinata se volvió hacia Neji, emocionada.

-.¡Es precioso!

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sabía que te gustaría. He estado indagando, y he averiguado que la última en ocupar esta habitación fue una de nuestras tías abuelas, Miwaru Hyuuga. Al parecer era todo un ejemplo a seguir: guapa, obediente, virtuosa... La última vez que utilizó esta cama fue la noche anterior a su boda: estaba tan enamorada del que fue su marido que no pudieron esperar a su noche de bodas.

-Oh...

Sonrojada, Hinata echó un vistazo a la cama. Hacía más de sesenta años, una chica había sido desflorada por el hombre al que amaba. Una chica que, seguramente, tenía ojos de luna, como ella.

-Pero aún hay más –habló de repente Neji, aproximándose al baúl que reposaba en una de las esquinas del dormitorio.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Hinata, el chico sacó del baúl un anticuado vestido de color celeste, y con una sonrisa en los labios, se lo mostró. Era de estilo occidental, de principios de siglo, adornado con volantes y lazos, pero extrañamente, no parecía demasiado recargado. La muchacha lo contempló, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

-Póntelo –propuso Neji.

-.¿Qué? N-no es buena idea, Neji-kun. Es una antigüedad, podría estropearse...

-No pasará nada, estaba bien conservado. Por favor, póntelo –insistió el chico.

Incapaz de negarse, Hinata cogió el vestido, y en cuanto lo hizo, Neji salió del dormitorio, a cuya puerta esperó pacientemente mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa. Al cabo de unos minutos que se le antojaron eternos, la chica abrió la puerta, mostrándose ya vestida. Él la contempló arrobado, y ella se sonrojó intensamente bajo su mirada.

-Estoy... muy rara, .¿verdad?

-Estás preciosa –afirmó Neji-. Te queda aún mejor de lo que había imaginado.

-.¿Lo habías... imaginado?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Desde que lo encontré.

Suavemente, caminó hacia ella para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos, y comenzó a besarla como solía, incansable, pero los labios de Hinata no tardaron en saberle a poco, y se abalanzó sobre su blanco cuello, ampliamente visible gracias al escote del vestido. A la muchacha se le escapó un suave jadeo.

-N-Neji...

-Te quiero –susurró él a su oído. Hinata se estremeció-. Te lo he dicho con mi voz. Te lo he dicho con mis labios. Te lo he dicho con mis manos. Déjame que te lo diga ahora con mi corazón.

Una caricia a lo largo de toda la espalda de la chica convirtió su naciente respuesta en un delicado gemido que despertó los sentidos de Neji. Con dulzura, deslizó sus dedos por los lazos de raso del vestido, trazando sus caminos, hasta alcanzar los extremos, de donde tiró para deshacerlos. Hinata crispó los dedos en torno a la ropa del chico. Estaba muy nerviosa.

-.¿Tienes miedo? –Preguntó él, de repente.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, pero la intensa mirada de su primo la obligó a responder con un hilo de voz:

-Lo siento...

-Tranquila –susurró él, antes de volver a besarla.

Hinata se sintió súbitamente relajada, como si la voz de Neji tuviera un efecto sedante sobre ella, y se abandonó a él, escuchando como ajenos el rumor de los besos, el frufrú del raso y la seda del vestido al deslizarse por su piel y el apagado canto de las cigarras en el exterior. Sólo sentía la piel de Neji, su respiración, su calor. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban tumbados en la cama, y las manos del chico delineaban los bordes de la ropa interior de Hinata con solemnidad, como si cada movimiento formase parte de un ritual. La muchacha, abrumada, giró el rostro para mirarle, y se sorprendió al ver los pálidos ojos de su primo clavados en ella, embebiéndose de su efigie.

-.¿Qué... miras? –Preguntó, sonrojada, incapaz de aguantar aquella mirada.

Neji respiró hondo.

-Sé lo que debo hacer, pero nunca antes lo había hecho. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que... voy a arrancarte la inocencia, y de repente he sentido muchas cosas... Me siento un criminal, pero también me parece estar honrando a una diosa, y eso no es un crimen... Soy un esclavo, pero también un señor. Es extraño –concluyó.

-Neji... –el chico tragó saliva y enterró el rostro en el hombro de Hinata, que de repente le susurró al oído-. Si alguien ha de hacerlo, quiero que seas tú. En este momento, para mí no eres ninguna de esas cosas, ni esclavo, ni criminal, ni señor... tan sólo eres mi príncipe. Te quiero tanto, Neji, que quiero que me des la felicidad, el goce, el cariño. Quiero que me lo des todo.

_Todo_

La palabra, en labios de Hinata, se liberó de sus connotaciones lascivas para simbolizar la expresión más pura del amor. Neji, inspirado, se dejó arrastrar por la marea de deseo que le inflamaba por dentro, y, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de su prima, le quitó lentamente la ropa interior. Ella, por su parte, le acariciaba delicadamente el torso, aquella piel clara y sin mácula, que la fascinaba hasta puntos insospechados. Neji se incorporó, con las rodillas asentadas a ambos lados de las caderas de ella, y contempló el cuerpo de Hinata, sus formas redondeadas, vírgenes, y pudo sentir cómo el incendio se extendía por su sangre. La quería, la amaba, la deseaba. Jadeando, se inclinó de nuevo, y extendió el terreno de sus besos descendiendo por la geografía corporal de su prima, estremeciéndola con su tacto. Se detuvo en sus pechos, que saboreó hasta notar cómo sus pezones se endurecían al compás de su agitada respiración, mientras acariciaba sus muslos. La muchacha estaba casi inmóvil, presa del placer, incapaz de devolverle las caricias a Neji. Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando él abandonó sus pechos para volver a descender, trazando un sendero por el vientre de Hinata, hasta llegar a su sexo, donde se detuvo, algo cortado. ¿Debía seguir?

-Neji...

Aquel amago de gemido le provocó lo suficiente como para decidirse, y comenzó a besar la zona sacra hasta saborearla por completo, sintiendo cómo Hinata se retorcía de placer, rodeándole el cuello con las piernas y explotando en gemidos que le incitaban todavía más. Jadeando aún más profundamente, presa de aquel calor que caldeaba la habitación, mareado por el olor de la muchacha, excitado a más no poder, volvió a ascender hasta poner de nuevo el rostro a la altura del de Hinata y, tomando posición, la besó y murmuró:

-Te quiero.

Una embestida arrancó un gemido más a Hinata, que se asió a la espalda de Neji. Le habían dicho que la primera vez era dolorosa, pero ella no sentía más que placer, un placer denso y caliente que la atrapaba como en una espesa niebla, abrumando todos sus sentidos.

-Te quiero –repitió Neji, embistiendo de nuevo, con un ritmo lento, pero enérgico. Sentía que se volvía más loco que nunca, pero sorprendentemente, lo estaba disfrutando. Hinata jadeaba.

-Neji... –susurró ella, sonrojada, con los ojos entrecerrados: el chico la veía más hermosa que nunca.

-Te amo. Te amo. Kami-sama, aunque te lo dijera cien veces cada segundo, no lograría expresar lo que siento.

En aquel instante, sus embestidas se hicieron más suaves, pero también más rítmicas, y el placer mutuo aumentaba gradualmente, convirtiendo el cálido vaivén de sus cuerpos entrelazados en un baile acompasado lleno de sensaciones, hasta que finalmente alcanzaron el orgasmo, un estallido de júbilo, un instante en que sus corazones latieron al unísono. Resollando, Neji se tumbó junto a Hinata, embargado aún por la electricidad que latía bajo su piel. La miró, algo turbado por lo que acababan de hacer, y se encontró con los ojos de la muchacha llenos de lágrimas. De repente, se puso rígido como una estaca, y alarmado, se acercó a ella mientras preguntaba:

-¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? .¿Por qué lloras? –Bajó la voz para preguntar- .¿Te he hecho... daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas.

-No... no. Al contrario... me siento muy feliz... Yo... te quiero tanto, Neji, y me lo has demostrado de una manera... tan bonita...

Él, aliviado, la abrazó, y le dijo al oído:

-.¿Lo has sentido? Entonces, ahora trata de imaginarme si no te tuviera... –Ella le devolvió el abrazo-. Me moriría.

-Nunca me separaré de ti, Neji –aseguró Hinata-. Lo prometo.

Arrullada por las caricias del muchacho, no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

**.¿Os ha gustado? .¡Espero vuestras opiniones!**

**Y ahora, la respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Nekoi: He aquí la resolución a los dilemas mentales de Neji, .¿qué opinas? Son una pareja encantadora, y no temas porque conoceréis el final de la historia, ya tan cercano... Y respecto a Hiashi y a los padres en general... No comments jejeje, ya lo veréis en el capítulo 9. Espero tu opinión de este capítulo!**

**shie-san: Gracias por tus ánimos y los de tu hermana! Espero que este capítulo os guste a ambas. Sinceramente, espero vuestras opiniones acerca del lemon, porque llevo pocos escritos y la experiencia se adquiere mediante la práctica y los buenos consejos (hablo de la escritura, claro xD). En fin, espero tu review!**

**Shi: Tu review me ha emocionado! Eso de que lo seguías en silencio y que no te hayas podido resistir me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Tienes razón, el incesto no es tan malo mientras sea en ficción, y estos dos forman una pareja preciosa. Espero que también este capítulo te guste n.n**

**Muchas gracias a todos!**

**Kwatz!  
**


	9. Verdad

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Finalmente he terminado este noveno y penúltimo capítulo de _Nuestro primer verano_. Ya queda muy poco para terminar, y la verdad es que a estas alturas, poco me queda por decir. Quiero agradecer de nuevo a todos mis lectores sus reviews y sus ánimos, espero que también este capítulo os guste. ¡Viva el NejiHina!**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto _no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo 9 – Verdad

El sol brillaba de una manera diferente. La intensidad de sus rayos era distinta, pero Hinata no habría sido capaz de decir si era a causa de la temporada, pues el verano tocaba a su fin, o de sus propios sentimientos, que hacían que todo luciera distinto. Tan distinto.

El recuerdo de Neji, de su calidez, de sus besos, caricias y abrazos, la abstraía completamente, y más de una vez se halló mirando al vacío, sonriendo embobada. La mañana ya estaba bien entrada, pero llevaba un buen rato en su dormitorio, sola. No pensaba más que en él. Con un suspiro, se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos. Notaba la necesidad de volver a estar con él, la había sentido desde que despertó sola en el dormitorio donde Neji y ella hicieron el amor la tarde anterior. En vista del más que posible próximo retorno de sus padres, él había tomado la prudente decisión de irse a su propia habitación, según rezaba en una nota que le había dejado en la almohada, en el lugar donde antes había reposado su propia cabeza. Sin embargo, en ella Neji aseguraba también que habría preferido mil veces poder verla despertar. Ella, emocionada, no tardó en imitarle y marcharse a tomar un buen baño que borrara a ojos ajenos el acontecimiento que había tenido lugar entre ellos.

Hinata se puso en pie. Recordaba con precisión todos los lugares donde Neji la había tocado, como si hubiera dejado una impronta invisible que sólo ella podía ver. Había borrado los restos físicos con el baño, pero el nombre de Neji seguía grabado en su corazón.

-Neji... –suspiró.

-.¿Me llamabas?

La muchacha se giró, sorprendida, y le descubrió apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, observándola con una dulce sonrisa. Hinata enrojeció al instante.

-.¿Qué... Desde cuándo estás aquí?

-Desde hace tan sólo unos minutos. Lo justo para preguntarme que hay tan interesante perdido en el infinito como para que te pases tanto tiempo buscándolo.

Ella tuvo la tentación de responder: "mi inocencia", pero sabía que aquello habría sido cruel. Bajó la mirada y comentó:

-Pensaba... en lo de ayer.

Neji bajó la mirada, algo turbado. A pesar de su frialdad, aplomo y entereza, también para él había sido la primera vez. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar la voz de Hinata gimiendo, su cuerpo desnudo.

-Yo... no he pegado ojo en toda la noche. Pensaba en ti...

Dejó la frase en el aire, y la muchacha, curiosa, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él. Apoyó el rostro en el pecho de su primo y comentó:

-Fue maravilloso.

-Creo que no existe palabra alguna que lo exprese mejor –reconoció Neji-, a mi pesar.

-.¿Por? –Hinata le miró a los ojos.

-Pues... –vaciló tímidamente el chico- porque dicho por mí suena... muy cursi.

Ella rió ante el azoramiento del muchacho, y le abrazó la cintura.

-No lo digas si no quieres... no me hace falta. Sé lo que sentiste, lo sé porque todo tu cuerpo supo expresármelo.

Él le devolvió el abrazo, enterrando el rostro en el pelo de Hinata.

-Sí.

En aquel instante, unos impacientes golpes en la puerta les alertaron, seguidos de una cabeza morena que no esperó respuesta para asomarse y echar un vistazo a Neji y Hinata, que seguían abrazados. Ante los asustados ojos de los dos adolescentes, Hanabi obvió toda discreción para observar a su hermana y su primo. Una sonrisa traviesa asomó a sus labios.

-Buenos días, pareja.

La pareja se liberó de la momentánea tensión con sendos suspiros.

-No vuelvas a hacernos eso, Hanabi –le regañó Hinata.

-Vale, vale... lo siento –respondió la benjamina, en un tono no demasiado convincente.

Neji miró a la niña con una sonrisa, y finalmente declaró:

-He de darte las gracias, Hanabi, por dejarnos completamente a solas a tu hermana y a mí.

-De nada, de nada... ¿Qué hicisteis? –Quiso saber, morbosa.

Neji y Hinata se miraron entre sí. El rubor de la primogénita fue más que elocuente para Hanabi, y no tardó en verse contagiada. Neji frotó la cabeza de la menor de sus primas con cariño.

-Te debemos una –ella asintió con la cabeza. De repente, Neji metió la mano en su sudadera y sacó un ajado libro que colocó frente a los ojos de la benjamina-. Tu premio.

Con las manos temblorosas, Hanabi pasó varias páginas. La anticuada caligrafía le reveló la naturaleza del documento:

-Es... ¡el diario de Ayaka-san!

Los perlinos ojos de Hinata se clavaron en su primo.

-.¿De dónde lo has...?

-Lo encontré ayer... Pero con todo lo que pasó, casi lo había olvidado. Hanabi, te mereces ser la primera en leerlo.

-Gra... ¡Gracias! –La niña se lanzó a los brazos del chico, emocionada-. ¡Gracias, Neji nii-san! .¡Oh, muchas gracias! .¡Voy a leerlo ahora mismo!

La primogénita esbozó una sonrisa.

-Neji, nosotros también podríamos... A menos que aún prefieras...

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo haremos.

-.¿Eh? .¿El qué? –Quiso saber Hanabi, curiosa.

Neji volvió a frotarle la cabeza.

-Vamos a contarle a nuestros padres lo nuestro.

A la niña casi se le cayó su tan deseado diario.

-.¿Qué? .¿Estáis... seguros?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Completamente –dijo Neji.

La benjamina les dirigió una mirada de desconfianza.

-.¿Pero por qué?

La pareja volvió a intercambiar una mirada.

-Necesitamos que lo sepan, aunque sea sólo para saber hasta qué punto vamos a tener que rebelarnos –explicó pacientemente Neji.

-Estamos dispuestos a darlo todo el uno por el otro –añadió Hinata.

Los opalinos ojos de Hanabi sonrieron antes que su rostro.

-Pues yo no quiero perdérmelo –aseguró.

-Iremos en cuanto salgáis de mi habitación... –contestó la primogénita.

-.¿Y eso por qué? –Preguntó la niña.

-.¡Pues porque tengo que vestirme!

Neji se guardó para sí un comentario pícaro y se limitó a obedecer en silencio a su amada, empujando fuera de la habitación a la benjamina y despidiéndose de Hinata con un te quiero de esos que se leen en la mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Aquella mañana, el salón de la casa de verano parecía incluso más frío que el primer día, cuando llevaba décadas cerrado. A un lado de la mesa baja, los dos matrimonios esperaban impacientes. Hiashi y Kyoko, Hizashi y Suzume, se habían visto sorprendidos por el repentino deseo de los hijos mayores de hablar con ellos. Hiashi tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero no dejó de recordar la conversación que había mantenido con Kyoko no mucho tiempo atrás, y trató de relajarse. No obstante, apenas percibió la discreta presencia de Hanabi, estratégicamente situada para no perderse detalle de la conversación. Neji y Hinata, por su parte, habían bajado juntos a la planta baja, con las manos enlazadas, y aún habían vacilado antes de entrar en el salón. El chico había estrechado los dedos de su prima con dulzura, y la hubiera besado si no hubiese tenido la tensión de pensar que podían descubrirles antes de tiempo. Antes de cruzar el umbral, desligaron sus manos. Tras comunicar a los padres que tenían que hablarles, se habían sentado en el sofá que estaba colocado frente al de ellos, mesa baja de por medio. Ambos miraron a sus progenitores, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar. Finalmente, Neji se irguió y comunicó:

-Os hemos reunido porque queremos deciros algo. Se trata de... –vaciló y bajó la mirada. ¿Cómo decirlo sin que sonara obscenamente caprichoso? El chico optó por la manera más directa: la verdad desnuda. Decidido, alzó la mirada hacia sus padres y tíos y anunció-. El asunto es simple, aunque delicado. Hinata y yo no somos sólo primos hermanos. Nosotros... nos amamos mucho más allá de eso.

La primogénita pareció encogerse en el sofá, como rehuyendo la mirada de sus familiares, pero Neji no se arredró, no una vez dicho. Sin embargo, el silencio que se hizo en la sala estuvo a punto de ahogar toda valentía que los dos adolescentes pudieran haber mostrado. Fue Hizashi quien, finalmente, preguntó, atónito:

-¿Que vosotros os...? .¿Cómo es eso? .¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace varios días ya... más de una semana... que nos lo confesamos –explicó Neji, súbitamente vacilante ante su padre-, pero hacía mucho que yo... estaba enamorado de Hinata.

La muchacha se ruborizó. Oírselo decir de manera alta y clara, y no susurrada a su oído, se le antojaba un delicioso placer, a la par que peligroso. Sin embargo, se atrevió a añadir en voz alta:

-Yo... yo también llevaba algún tiempo ya... enamorada de Neji-kun.

Cuatro pares de ojos observaron atentamente a los dos adolescentes.

-Ohhh, entiendo –dijo de repente Kyoko, centrando en sí todas las miradas-. De ahí tanta visita al desván.

Hinata se quedó lívida, y Neji se dispuso a saltar, pero fue Hanabi quien intervino:

-¡No! Yo estaba presente, y puedo asegurar que siempre que subimos fue para buscar el diario de Ayaka-san. De hecho, hemos revisado el desván entero, y no lo encontramos allí.

-Pero, .¿y aquella vez que Sôji os encontró...? –Hizashi dejó el resto de la pregunta en el aire, pues todos los presentes sabían a qué se refería.

-Me caí –explicó sucintamente Neji-, pero de eso hace casi un mes. En aquel momento, no estaba enamorado aún de Hinata. De hecho, la... pensaba que la odiaba –se corrigió en el último instante.

-¿Y no la odias ya? –Intervino por primera vez Hiashi, clavando sus ojos de hielo en su sobrino.

-No –respondió éste, con aplomo-. Como te dije no hace mucho, no juego con ella. Tan sólo la amo. La amo con todas mis fuerzas.

Hiashi entrecerró sus pálidos ojos, y de repente llamó:

-Hanabi –la benjamina se tensó como la cuerda de un arpa-. ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Sí, otosan –añadió, sin ocultar nada-. Puede incluso que desde antes que ellos mismos.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Hanabi-chan? –Preguntó Suzume, confusa.

-Como mi hermana y Neji nii-san han dicho ya, se querían desde hacía tiempo. Pues bien, yo ya había notado que se atraían y se repelían, Neji nii-san trataba mal a Hinata ne-chan, pero buscaba estar con ella de manera casi inconsciente. A mi me parecía que no tenía fácil solución, pero cuando les vi juntos... se me fueron todas las dudas. Dales una oportunidad, otosan. Se quieren. Yo lo sé.

De nuevo los rostros de los cuatro progenitores se volvieron hacia la primogénita y el chico, que habían enlazado nuevamente las manos, buscando la seguridad del otro. Hiashi cerró los ojos, tratando calmarse. Aquella nueva situación no le hacía precisamente feliz. Sin embargo, notó las manos de Kyoko en sus hombros, tranquilizándole. Se obligó a abrir de nuevo los ojos y evaluar objetivamente a su sobrino y a su hija. En aquel momento lo vio claro. Suspiró. No le gustaba rendirse tan fácilmente, por obvio que resultara el vínculo.

-Supongo que no tengo otra salida más que daros mi bendición.

Hinata abrió de par en par sus plateados ojos, emocionada.

-¡Otosan!

-Y tú, Neji... Creo que no te hace falta que te diga nada. Ya lo sabes.

-Lo tengo claro –respondió éste, adusto.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –Dijo Kyoko animadamente.

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia ella, anonadados. Los dos adolescentes abrieron los ojos de par en par. Aquello parecía una broma, pero Hinata sabía bien que su madre no bromeaba de aquella manera. Suzume fue la encargada de romper el silencio al decir:

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Hanabi alzó las cejas, atónita.

-Parecéis muy contentas –comentó.

-Mi hija mayor está enamorada y es correspondida, .¿acaso no es una buena razón para estar contenta? –Preguntó Kyoko, luciendo una amplia sonrisa.

Hinata se sonrojó levemente al intercambiar una mirada cómplice con su madre. Kyoko estaba radiante. En cuanto a Suzume, argumentó:

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kyoko. Neji está muy distinto, parece que haces verdaderos milagros, Hinata. Me gustaría mucho que le hicieras feliz para siempre.

En aquel momento, el chico pareció perder parte de la entereza que le caracterizaba y miró alternativamente a sus padres y preguntó, confuso:

-¿Y qué hay de los Hyuuga? .¿Es que acaso no va a oponerse la familia?

-Yo soy el líder de la familia. ¿Me ves oponerme?

Los rasgos de Hiashi parecían de mármol mientras hablaba, pero Hinata pudo percibir en su padre la intención de ceder, cosa que pocas veces en su vida había hecho. Se sintió sinceramente reconfortada.

-Gracias, otosan –musitó.

-Bueno, si no hay nada más que hablar, deberíamos ir levantando el campamento –dijo Kyoko-. Propongo que bajemos al pueblo a cenar todos juntos para celebrar el noviazgo de nuestros niños, .¿qué os parece?

Neji y Hinata seguían sentados en el sofá, demasiado sorprendidos como para moverse. Todo aquello parecía una macabra broma, o un extraño sueño. Ni en sus perspectivas más optimistas, de haberlas tenido, se les habría pasado siquiera por la cabeza que sus padres se tomaran tan bien su relación. Sin embargo, ellos parecían muy animados:

-Hiashi, podías pedirle a Sôji que reservara mesa en algún restaurante bueno –hablaba Kyoko-. Creo que voy a ponerme un kimono, .¿me ayudarías, Suzume?

-¡Por supuesto! –Respondió ésta-. Tal vez yo también me lo ponga. Deberíamos ponernos en funcionamiento cuanto antes, .¿no te parece, Hizashi?

Los dos adolescentes no oyeron la réplica del aludido, puesto que Hanabi se asomó entre ellos y comentó:

-Parecen más contentos que vosotros, .¿eh?

-Y que lo digas –respondió Neji-. No quiero moverme mucho, no vaya a ser que despierte.

-Otosan... –murmuró Hinata- ha reaccionado de una manera que no esperaba en él.

-Voy a levantarle un altar a tu madre –siseó el chico-. Es una santa, no hay más que ver cómo amansa a las fieras.

-Fue capaz de amansarte hasta a ti, así que fíjate –intervino Hanabi, socarrona.

-Chicos, deberíais iros preparando –les llamó de repente la atención Suzume-. Saldremos hacia el pueblo dentro de unas horas.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza, y se dirigieron a la salida del salón mientras la benjamina proponía:

-¿Y si te duchas tú en el baño que está entre tu dormitorio y el mío, one-chan? Yo he descubierto que hay otro baño un poco más hacia el fondo, yo me ducharé allí.

-¿Pero funciona? –Se interesó Hinata.

-Tranqui one-chan, ya lo he comprobado, así que iré hacia allí rauda y veloz.

La niña subió por las escaleras al trote, dejando a solas a su hermana y a su primo. Hinata se giró de nuevo hacia él y anunció:

-En tal caso, voy a ducharme yo también.

-Luego nos vemos, entonces –respondió Neji.

Hinata subió tras los pasos de su hermana pequeña, seguida por la atenta mirada del chico, que se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su padre tras de sí:

-Neji.

El muchacho se giró, algo cohibido. A aquellas alturas, tal vez fuera el momento de despertar. Quizá no les habían reprendido antes porque consideraban que él era el único culpable y que no debían involucras a las niñas en aquello. De repente se percató de que tenía la garganta más seca que un desierto.

-Dime –consiguió articular.

Hizashi contempló a su hijo, sin saber muy bien qué decirle ni cómo. Estaba muy impresionado por el hecho de que se hubiera enamorado de Hinata, y dado lo poco que había intervenido en la charla familiar, sentía que su obligación como padre era hacer algo más que darles la enhorabuena. Sin embargo, estaba atascado. Neji, que conocía bien a su padre, le dio pie:

-¿No te convence lo que siento por Hinata?

-No es que no me convenza... Pero entiéndeme –contestó Hizashi-, has pasado de escupir sobre el nombre de los Hyuuga a amar apasionadamente a una de sus integrantes. Comprenderás que tenga mis dudas.

Neji asintió con la cabeza.

-Sé que parece extraño, y antes de esgrimir el argumento de que del amor al odio hay sólo un paso, te diré que tomar la decisión de confesarle mis sentimientos me ha costado arduas batallas mentales, aun sabiendo que... en realidad, nunca la odié. Tan sólo odiaba lo que representaba. Pero a ella como persona no he podido menos que rendirme –bajó la mirada, algo avergonzado-. La quiero mucho más de lo que puedo expresar con términos sensatos.

Hizashi esbozó una sonrisa.

-Has cambiado. Supongo que en eso tu madre tiene razón: Hinata hace milagros.

-Sí...

-Cuídala, Neji. Vamos a ser Bouke para siempre, pero eso no significa que tengamos que ser desgraciados porque sí.

-Ser Bouke o Souke, todos los problemas que haya en la familia... ya no me importa. Sólo quiero estar con Hinata, tenerla a mi lado para siempre.

Hizashi frotó la cabeza de su hijo. No necesitaba oír nada más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji se frotó la nuca, meditabundo. Todo había sucedido muy deprisa, y apenas había tenido tiempo de asimilar el hecho de que tanto sus padres como sus tíos se habían tomado extremadamente bien su relación con Hinata. De hecho, en su cabeza los acontecimientos ocurridos apenas una hora antes parecían estar sumidos en una especie de nebulosa. Tan sólo tenía clara una cosa: que cada segundo que pasaba amaba más a Hinata, y para él eso era más que suficiente. Volvió a recrearse en el recuero de la tarde anterior, de su tersa piel, de sus finos cabellos, de sus pálidos ojos rebosantes de ternura y deseo. Respiró hondo. No quería ser superficial, pero para haber sido sexo, algo que nunca le había atraído especialmente, había estado francamente bien. De hecho, todavía sentía un agradable escalofrío en la espalda cada vez que pensaba en ello. No obstante, tenía el secreto temor de que aquella agradable sensación desapareciera a medida que pasaran los días. Pasó por delante de la puerta del cuarto de baño en que estaba Hinata, y aun contra su voluntad se paró delante y la miró de reojo, deseando tener el poder de ver a través de ella. Sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza, se llamó de vuelta al orden. No era un maníaco cualquiera, tenía sus principios y la capacidad de refrenar sus instintos... o eso creía.

Podía oír las voces apagadas de sus familiares en el piso de abajo, y tenía constancia de que la única persona que había en aquel piso aparte de Hinata y él mismo era Hanabi, que se encontraba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su hermana mayor. Y de ésta, Neji estaba separado por una simple puerta que, intuyó, ni siquiera estaba cerrada con cerrojo. Su imaginación se disparó, y el muchacho pasó a ignorar el significado del término riesgo. Antes de darse cuenta, su mano se había posado sobre el picaporte de la puerta del baño. Lo miró, extrañado, pero ni siquiera se replanteó lo que estaba haciendo. Con un jadeo ansioso, empujó la puerta.

Hinata se volvió, y se quedó estupefacta al ver a su primo a través del vapor que difuminaba las formas de la estancia. Se ruborizó intensamente mientras se cubría torpemente con los brazos, observando cómo el chico, como hipnotizado ante la visión de la muchacha, cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Neji! –Saltó, alarmada-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... –respondió él, cortado- no poseo una respuesta razonable. Lo siento. Quería verte.

-¿Y no podías haber esperado? –Hinata se sumergió en el agua hasta el cuello, encogiendo las piernas, como si pudieran servirle de escudo-. ¡Dentro de nada tendremos esa especie de reunión familiar!

-No me has entendido –repuso Neji, recuperando parte de su sangre fría-. Quería verte... desnuda. Otra vez.

El rubor de la muchacha se reavivó.

-Pero... pero... ¿de qué hablas? –Su poco aplomo se disolvía como un azucarillo en un vaso de agua a medida que el chico acortaba la distancia entre ambos-. Nuestros padres...

Neji la calló con un beso, un beso con olor a champú y a espuma, un beso húmedo de vapor, con los dedos de él crispados en torno al borde de la bañera y el cuerpo de ella más expuesto e ingenuo que nunca. No tardó en rendirse al deseo que le profesaba el chico, y alivió la postura, aun dentro de la bañera, para acercarse más a él, mientras éste rodeaba con sus brazos la empapada espalda de Hinata y ahondaba en el beso. La asfixiante atmósfera del baño parecía una muralla que les protegiera del resto del universo y les diera impunidad para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos.

Los besos y caricias aumentaban, hasta parecer teñidos de desesperación, y la barrera creada entre ellos por la bañera no hacía sino alimentar este hecho. Jadeante, Hinata se desasió de Neji y se puso de pie en la bañera, dejándole ver lo que tanto ansiaba. El chico se embebió de la figura de su prima, y no tardó en ponerse de pie y estrecharla entre sus brazos, mojándose la ropa, elemento que empezaba a estorbarle bastante. Sin embargo, no pensaba perder ni un segundo que pudiera pasar disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel de Hinata bajo sus dedos. Al cabo de unos instantes, se encontraban ambos tumbados en el suelo del baño, ambos empapados de pies a cabeza, entregados a una pasión desgarrada que les ataba implacablemente, con sus bocas enredadas en un beso que parecía no tener principio ni fin y sus manos buscando cada vez más terreno donde prodigar nuevas caricias. Ambos sudaban, no tanto por el calor del propio habitáculo como por el creado por cada uno de sus movimientos. Se revolcaban en el suelo, ebrios de amor, enloquecidos hasta el punto de que no parecían ser conscientes de lo que en realidad estaban haciendo. Cuando al fin hicieron una pausa, resollando, y se miraron a los ojos, dos pares de orbes perlinos frente a frente, fue casi como si se redescubriesen.

-Eres mía –musitó Neji-, tan enteramente mía, y es así como puedo sentirte. Ésa es mi única verdad.

-También tú eres mío –respondió Hinata-, al fin y para siempre.

Volvieron a besarse, tan ávidos el uno del otro como siempre, pero se vieron interrumpidos por los empellones de alguien que trataba de abrir la puerta. Ambos miraron hacia ella aterrados, olvidando momentáneamente Neji que había tenido la prudencia de echar el cerrojo. Respiraron, aliviados, aunque no tardaron en acusar el violento regreso a la cordura, y se apresuraron a ponerse en pie y a cubrirse en el caso de Hinata, mientras tartamudeaba:

-¿S-sí? .¿Q-quién es?

-¿One-chan? –Oyó la voz de su hermana pequeña al otro lado-. ¿Por qué has cerrado, one-chan?

La primogénita suspiró de alivio.

-Quería intimidad –explicó.

-Bueno, pues date prisa. Nos iremos dentro de poco. ¿Sabes dónde está Neji nii-san? Le estoy buscando pero no le encuentro en ningún sitio.

Hinata miró de reojo a su primo. Le sorprendió ligeramente ruborizado. Ante la ausencia de respuesta, Hanabi preguntó, sospechosa:

-¿No estará ahí dentro?

-¿Qué? –La muchacha se giró, sorprendida- .¡Por supuesto que no!

-Hmmm... –Hanabi dudó, pero finalmente concedió:

-Está bien, pongamos que te creo. Seguiré buscando... pero date prisa, o daos prisa, o lo que sea.

No tardaron en oír los joviales pasos de la benjamina alejarse por el pasillo, y ambos respiraron, aliviados. Intercambiaron una mirada culpable y finalmente Neji resolvió:

-Creo... que me voy.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. La intensidad de la mirada de Neji se le clavaba en lo más profundo del corazón, impidiéndole pensar en nada más, y por una vez, necesitaba tener las ideas claras. Su hermana pequeña seguía siendo tan avispada como siempre, y había estado a un pelo de pillarles. El chico, por su parte, abrió la puerta y se escabulló tan silenciosamente como en los primeros tiempos, aún con Hinata aún fresca en todos sus sentidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Kanpai!_

Siete copas entrechocaron por encima de la mesa, brindando por la joven pareja. Neji y Hinata observaron a sus risueñas familias, y esbozaron sendas sonrisas. Superada la vergüenza vivida apenas una hora antes, ahora disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de saberse protegidos sintiendo lo que sentían. Hanabi dio un detallado resumen del diario de Ayaka-san, que según explicó, Neji había encontrado, entregándoselo solemnemente, y al chico no le quedó otra que corroborar las palabras de la benjamina. Su mano había buscado la de Hinata bajo la mesa, y al encontrarla, la había estrechado. Llevaban así varios minutos interminables, y ninguno de los adultos, ni siquiera la cotilla Hanabi, parecían haberse percatado. Hinata lanzó una mirada de reojo a Neji y, bajo la perorata de su hermana pequeña, susurró:

-Se acaba el verano.

Él no se giró, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero ni tú ni yo nos acabamos –musitó tras unos minutos de silencio.

Una tierna sonrisa afloró a los labios de la primogénita, que acarició con los dedos la mano de Neji que los estrechaba. En realidad no habían planeado nada más allá de la utopía, y no sabían qué sería de ellos a partir de aquel momento. Faltaban tres días para regresar a Tokyo y a sus rutinas, completamente diferentes. Por mucho que contaran con la aprobación de sus padres, el abismo entre ellos aún era muy grande... o eso creían.

-Chicos –la voz de Suzume los sacó de su ensimismamiento-, .¿por qué no salís a que os dé un poco el aire?

Con las cinco miradas clavadas en ellos, los dos adolescentes no tardaron en pillar la indirecta, y se levantaron de sus sillas, encaminándose al exterior del restaurante. La brisa comenzaba a traer el frescor típico del otoño, y Neji se apresuró a refugiar a Hinata entre sus brazos.

-Te quiero –murmuró el chico una vez más-. No me canso de decírtelo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer... a partir de ahora? –Preguntó ella.

-No estoy seguro –respondió él-, pero si de algo puedes estar convencida es de que no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

Ella rió con dulzura. Neji enterró el rostro en el oscuro cabello de su prima.

-No importa lo distantes que estén nuestras vidas, yo siempre estaré cerca de ti –aseguró al oído de ella.

-Yo también estaré cerca de ti, lo prometo –contestó Hinata.

El silencio acogió la promesa, como único testigo de los sentimientos eternos que unían a los dos Hyuuga al final del verano.

* * *

**Y ahora, la respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Nekoi: Tienes razón, se escribe muy poco NejiHina, somos unos pocos elegidos a los que les gusta esta pareja. Me alegra que el lemon te pareciera tierno, era justamente lo que pretendía, al igual que tú pienso que hay lemon muy vulgares, pero un lemon bien escrito es pura poesía, .¿no te parece? Tienes razón en que me ha quedado muy cortito. Me pasa a menudo T.T Me considero una principiante, pero me esforzaré por mejorar. En fin, espero tu review del capítulo 9 ;-)**

**Shi: Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon, la verdad es que era una escena que tenía muchas ganas de escribir. Aunque corto, me siento muy orgullosa de él, tanto más si os gusta :-) Espero que también este capítulo te guste.**

**Muchas gracias a todos!**


	10. Toda una vida por delante

**.¡Hola a todos!**

**Finalmente, aunque creyérais que este día nunca llegaría, he terminado el último capítulo de _Nuestro primer verano_. Ha sido una larga andadura la llevada a cabo con este fic, y espero que el final os agrade. Pido perdón a mis lectores, además, por la tardanza en colgarlo, pero lo cierto es que me atasqué un par de veces. Sin embargo, es el capítulo más largo de todos cuantos he escrito. Éste va dedicado a todos los lectores que habéis seguido el fic desde que colgué el primer capítulo con toda la ilusión del mundo, y también a los que os habéis incorporado más tarde. Gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestras palabras de ánimo, realmente me han ayudado mucho.**

**Me despido ahora de vosotros, y espero volver a veros en próximos proyectos n.n**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece **

* * *

Capítulo 10 – Toda una vida por delante

Hinata no sabía bien si alzar la mirada. Los resultados de los exámenes de admisión al instituto Mikami estaban en el panel, por encima de ella. Neji asistía a aquel instituto, y ella había hecho cuanto estaba en su mano para entrar también, al igual que un gran número de sus compañeros de clase. Sin embargo, no confiaba nada en sí misma y en su esfuerzo. No obstante, Neji sí que había confiado en ella. A lo largo de la época de exámenes la había llamado cada noche para darle ánimos, e incluso le había ayudado con algunas materias. Hinata temía tan intensamente defraudarle que no sabía si echarse a llorar de antemano o salir corriendo sin mirar atrás. A su lado, Kiba e Ino se abrazaban, emocionados. Al parecer, ambos habían entrado en el prestigioso instituto.

-Hinata-chan –oyó de repente la voz de Naruto a su lado-. ¿Ya has mirado tu nota?

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-.¿Quieres que te lo mire yo?

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

-...Por favor.

Naruto alzó la mirada al panel y lo estudió detenidamente. Ante la ausencia de respuesta por parte de su amigo, Hinata abrió lentamente sus opalinos ojos y, clavándolos en el suelo, preguntó:

-He suspendido, .¿verdad?

-Suspendido... –murmuró Naruto, como para sí. A pesar de esperárselo, la chica se vio inundada por el desconsuelo-. No, Hinata-chan, no... ¡Has sacado la sexta mejor nota de la clase!

Los ojos de Hinata pasaron a toda velocidad hacia el panel, incrédula. Asombrada, sin terminar de creérselo todavía, leyó su nombre entre los veinte primeros puestos, y de repente todo sonido a su alrededor se desvaneció, hasta sumirla en un extraño estado de pletórica semi-inconsciencia. No era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-He aprobado... –murmuró, emocionada.

La emoción le arrebató el aliento durante unos segundos, y acto seguido su corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. La calificación no existía para ella más allá del hecho de haber aprobado. Se llevó las manos a la cara, para secar unas lágrimas que no habían llegado a brotar, pero en ese instante su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Sorprendida –no lo esperaba-, cogió el aparato y se lo llevó a la oreja tras comprobar el nombre que aparecía en la reluciente pantalla.

-.¿S-sí?

-Hinata –La viril voz de Neji inundó sus oídos-. ¿Han salido ya las notas?

-Sí. Yo... –comenzó a hablar, aunque no encontraba palabras con las que expresar su alivio, su alegría- he... he aprobado.

El segundo de silencio se le hizo eterno.

-Eso es maravilloso. Enhorabuena.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa. Sabía que Neji no era demasiado efusivo, más aún cuando la situación era más alegre. Ella sabía comprenderle.

-Gracias. Pero... ahora que lo pienso, .¿Neji? .¿Cómo es que me llamas? .¿No estabas trabajando?

Desde el final del verano, la muchacha no había podido ver todo lo que le habría gustado a su primo, dado que él no sólo estudiaba, sino que además tenía un trabajo a tiempo parcial como camarero. Aquel mismo día, en aquel momento, debía estar sirviendo cafés, y sin embargo la había llamado.

-Estoy en mi descanso –explicó el chico-. He pensado que, ya que no he podido acompañarte a ver las notas, podríamos vernos esta tarde, .¿te parece bien?

El corazón de la chica dio un salto, alborozado.

-.¡Claro!

-Bien... en tal caso, más tarde te mandaré un mensaje para quedar. Se me acaba el tiempo. Voy a volver al trabajo. Te quiero.

-Y yo... –murmuró ella.

Al volverse, vio a Naruto, que había seguido clavado en el mismo sitio mientras ella se alejaba paulatinamente, hablando con Neji. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa.

-.¿Tu padre?

-Mi primo –respondió ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa con timidez.

En ese instante se acercaron Kiba e Ino, y los cuatro se dieron la enhorabuena entre ellos.

-Me cuesta creer que hayas logrado entrar en el Mikami –se burló Ino, sacándole la lengua a Naruto.

-Oye, que yo cuando me esfuerzo me cunde –protestó el Uzumaki.

-A la vista queda –añadió Kiba-. Por cierto, Hinata, hemos quedado todos los de clase para salir a cenar esta noche. Contamos contigo, .¿no?

-Esta noche... –la Hyuuga vio cómo su cita con Neji se desmoronaba.

-A menos que tengas otros planes, claro –intervino Ino.

-Yo... eh... veré... veré qué puedo hacer.

-Molaría que vinieras –dijo Naruto-. Entre las parejitas felices y los imbéciles de turno, como no vengas la cena va a ser un coñazo.

Hinata se sonrojó y apartó la mirada discretamente, clavándola en Sasuke, enemigo declarado de Naruto... aunque a la hora de la verdad fueran tal para cual. La muchacha suspiró y acto seguido dedicó a sus amigos una sonrisa.

-Intentaré asistir, lo prometo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo volvía a echársele encima. Kyoko, tan feliz como de costumbre, había hecho de la nota de Hinata una verdadera fiesta, a la que Hiashi y Hanabi se habían apuntado sin dilación. Más tarde, la primogénita había tardado aún un rato en escoger la ropa que llevaría, pues no sabía cómo conjuntar sus prendas de manera que resultaran apropiadas tanto para su cita con Neji como para su cena con sus compañeros de clase. Finalmente se había inclinado por una falda corta, leotardos y botas, una bonita blusa y un abrigo cómodo, con remates de pelo blanco. Llevaba además el foulard malva que sus tíos le habían regalado el día de su cumpleaños. Sólo cuando el espejo le devolvió una imagen favorable de sí misma, se atrevió a mirar el reloj, comprobando horrorizada que en aquel preciso instante faltaban tan sólo cinco minutos para la hora a la que había quedado con Neji, y que por tanto llegaría tarde, pues tenía que cruzar media ciudad para llegar al centro, donde había quedado. Dado que el tráfico era una trampa mortal a lo largo de todo el día, se inclinó, muy a su pesar, por el metro. Camino a la parada más cercana a su casa había enviado un mensaje a Neji comunicándole que llegaría un poco tarde, pero los hados parecían haberse puesto en su contra, y una avería en el metro la hacía llegar más de media hora tarde. Mientras corría hacia la plaza donde habían quedado, rogaba porque él no se hubiera marchado, harto de esperar, aunque en su fuero interno sabía Neji jamás haría eso.

Por suerte, él seguía allí, de pie, impertérrito. Quiso suspirar de alivio, pero lo único que le salió fue un jadeo desesperado. Al llegar a su altura, se percató del ceño fruncido de su primo, de la frialdad en sus ojos perlinos. Aunque le faltaba el aliento, hizo el esfuerzo de intentar explicar.

-Respira primero –habló Neji-. Habla después.

Ella obedeció, sintiendo cómo la mirada del chico le quemaba como sólo puede hacerlo el hielo. Una vez dejó de dolerle el pecho tras la carrera, comenzó a hablar:

-Salí tarde de casa, es verdad... pero después de mandarte el mensaje, en el metro... bueno, el metro se estropeó, y como estaba más o menos cerca y no sabía cuánto tendríamos que esperar al siguiente, salí a la calle y he venido... corriendo.

-Ya lo veo –respondió él escuetamente.

-Lo... lo siento mucho. No –Hinata se irguió-. Muchísimo.

El muchacho le sostuvo la mirada, y acto seguido comenzó a caminar, mientras confesaba:

-Estaba preocupado. Son muchas las desgracias que le pueden suceder a una chica de tu edad, sola por la calle.

Ella no respondió. Neji volvió a detenerse, se giró y peinó a su prima con sus dedos. La tensión en sus ojos se había aflojado.

-Me alivia verte a salvo.

-Bueno... –Hinata se sonrojó, como siempre que él hacía alguno de sus pequeños gestos rebosantes de ternura- esto es el centro de Tokyo, no el Bronx.

-Depravados hay en todas partes. Te acompañaré a casa más tarde. ¿A qué hora tienes que volver?

-Pues verás... –la chica sospechaba que a su primo no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia que se fuera de cena- m-mis compañeros de clase van a cenar todos juntos por ahí, y yo... yo... v-voy a ir con ellos. Es decir, que también voy a cenar fuera.

Neji volvió a fruncir el ceño. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar, y Hinata tuvo que esforzarse en ponerse a su altura. Sintió la necesidad de justificarse:

-Vamos a celebrar que un buen grupo hemos entrado en el Mikami, y a despedir a los que van a otros institutos. No tienes que preocuparme por mí, cuando acabemos llamaré a un taxi, o seguramente Naruto-kun me acompañe...

-Naruto –repitió Neji, con voz gélida-. Un chico.

Hinata experimentó esa sensación de querer borrar las últimas palabras dichas, y tragó saliva.

-Es un amigo de clase...

-Qué bien.

-Neji...

-Tener amigos del sexo contrario es muy constructivo –comentó el muchacho, cínico-. Yo mismo tengo una muy buena amiga, y me llevo bien con mis compañeras de trabajo. Hoy mismo una se me ha declarado.

-Yo confío en ti... ¿Por qué no confías tú en mí?

-Confío en ti, Hinata –la miró de refilón-. En quien no confío es en él.

-No me gusta verte celoso.

El chico enlazó su mano con la de ella.

-.¿Dónde te apetece ir? –Cambió repentinamente de tema.

-No lo sé.

-Haré una pregunta más sencilla: .¿qué te apetece tomar?

-Pues... –Hinata se mordió el labio inferior- me apetece pastel.

-Por un momento pensé que dirías que helado.

-Tampoco es mala idea. ¿Y a ti, Neji? .¿Te apetece helado?

-Conozco una pastelería en la que hay ambas cosas, y muy buenas.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa. Seguía sin pegarle la afición de su primo por los helados de color blanco, desde la insípida nata hasta el ácido limón, pasando por la vainilla, el coco y la leche merengada. De hecho, en Navidad pilló un resfriado por tomarse uno bastante grande.

-Como te apetezca, pero con una condición.

-Tú dirás.

-Que no me invites. ¡Siempre te dejas dinero conmigo!

Neji entrecerró los ojos.

-.¿Tú para qué te crees que trabajo?

Hinata sonrió ampliamente.

-.¡Te quiero mucho, Neji!

Al chico se le escapó una sonrisa, y sin reprimirse ni un ápice, rodeó los hombros de su prima con el brazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji la acompañó hasta el mismo punto donde había quedado con Kiba e Ino, y fue gracias a su diligencia que no llegó tarde también a esa cita, puesto que de si ella hubiese dependido, habría pasado horas y horas con él, sin moverse del sitio, sin pensar en la hora.

Tal y como esperaba, ambos estaban bastante arreglada. Ya que Neji la acompañaba, decidió hacer las presentaciones:

-Neji, él es uno de mis mejores amigos, Inuzuka Kiba, y ella es su novia, Yamanaka Ino. Él es mi primo, Hyuuga Neji.

Los tres hicieron sendas reverencias.

-Dejo a mi prima en vuestras manos –dijo el chico, impertérrito.

-Descuida.

Tras despedirse, Ino comentó:

-Tu primo es muy guapo.

Hinata supo que la rubia se guardaba una expresión más efusiva dada la presencia de su novio.

-Sí, lo es –respondió.

-Os parecéis un montón –añadió Kiba-, pero sólo en el físico. Él es como más... frío.

-No es precisamente la alegría de la huerta –reconoció Hinata-, pero es muy buena persona, y me cuida mucho. Bueno, .¿vamos?

-Sí –dijo Kiba, cogiendo de la mano a su novia-. Hemos quedado con Naruto en la puerta del restaurante.

Los tres adolescentes se aventuraron por las calles de Tokyo, refulgentes de neón e inundadas por las voces de los viandantes, que se mezclaban con los anuncios que se emitían en las pantallas gigantes engarzadas en los edificios. El anochecer culminaba, era hora de que los niños buenos se fueran a la cama, pues a partir de esa hora lo que abundaba en las calles eran asalariados que iban de copas y muchachas prostituyéndose o "vendiéndolo", como ellas preferían llamarlo. Hinata comprendía por qué sus padres no le permitían salir de noche. Era lógico, y tenía que dar la razón a Neji: Tokyo era peligroso para las jovencitas. Hasta que no llegaron a la puerta del restaurante y Naruto los recibió con su amplia sonrisa, no se sintió realmente a salvo.

Tras los saludos, los cuatro entraron en el restaurante, en el que ya se agolpaban la mayoría de sus compañeros. Sakura Haruno, delegada de clase, trataba inútilmente de poner orden, más para evitar que la gran mayoría de chicas se pegaran a Sasuke cuales lapas que para otra cosa. Los recién llegados se asentaron modestamente en un extremo de la mesa, aunque resultaba imposible pasar desapercibido si se contaba con la inestimable compañía de Naruto y su camisa naranja chillón. Se trataba sin duda de un buen reclamo, puesto que Sasuke no tardó en echarle un vistazo y dedicarle una sonrisa sarcástica y orgullosa. Tal y como esperaba, el Uzumaki se picó, pero en lugar de abalanzarse a su cuello como si fueran críos, se limitó a hacerle muecas, dándole a entender que le imitaba. Sasuke se dejó provocar, y al cabo de unos instantes pasaron directamente a los insultos y las pullas verbales, acalladas a tiempo por el camarero, que pasó a tomar nota. Unos instantes más tarde, varias jarras de cerveza jalonaban la mesa, además de un par más de agua. Cuando al fin llegó la comida, ambos muchachos parecían haberse olvidado el uno del otro. El interludio entre la cena y el postre fue el momento elegido por un alto porcentaje de las féminas de la clase para ir al baño, lo cual provocó un notable atasco del tránsito al mismo, e incluso hubo varias que no se cortaron y entraron al aseo de hombres. Cuando gran parte de la marabunta femenina se hubo disipado, maquillaje recompuesto y exhalando los aromas de distintos perfumes, listas para salir de caza, sólo Hinata, Ino y una exhausta Sakura sobrevivían. El baño era, en ese momento, sólo suyo.

Pese a estar en la misma clase, Hinata no conocía demasiado a Sakura. Sabía de ella que era la mejor amiga de Ino, que a su vez era novia de uno de sus mejores amigos, lo cual la unía con la pelirrosa con un vínculo indirecto. Sabía que era la delegada, que sus notas eran brillantes, que era voluntariosa y entregada con los demás, pero enérgica, y que bebía los vientos por Sasuke Uchiha, aquel idolatrado _playboy_. Aunque nunca había hablado con ella, Hinata sentía por Sakura una simpatía intrínseca, tal vez porque, como la Hyuuga tenía siempre la mirada baja, casi nadie parecía percatarse de que lo observaba todo a su alrededor, y desde luego no le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que los sentimientos de Sakura por Sasuke eran distintos a los del resto de las chicas de clase. Y sin embargo, nadie más parecía haberse percatado de ello, empezando por el propio Uchiha. Por esta razón, Hinata sentía por la Haruno una pizca de compasión, a la par que comprensión y complicidad: ella podía entenderla. Aunque Neji y Sasuke no tuvieran nada en común a sus ojos, no le costaba nada ponerse en su lugar.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Ino ya había invadido el único W.C. Haciendo un mohín, la Hyuuga se apoyó en la repisa de mármol que unía el lavabo a la pared. A su lado, Sakura se pasaba los dedos por el pelo, tratando inútilmente de llamar al orden a sus encrespados mechones.

-.¿No te resulta incomprensible que un restaurante tan grande tenga unos baños tan pequeños? –Preguntó de repente la Haruno en voz alta.

-S-sí –respondió Hinata, sobresaltada.

-Lo encuentro absurdo.

Sin apartar la mirada de su reflejo en el espejo, Sakura siguió hundiendo los dedos en su pelo, con movimientos casi mecánicos. La Hyuuga la miró de reojo, tratando de adivinar qué pasaba por la cabeza de la pelirrosa en esos instantes. Los verdes ojos de Sakura dejaban traslucir una intensa agonía, y a la muchacha no le costó imaginar a Sasuke, hostigado por las chicas de clase, ahora que Sakura no estaba a su lado para espantarle a los moscones, pero sin echarla en falta. Se le ocurrió pensar que el Uchiha le parecía completamente inhumano y ególatra, pero se vio obligada a rectificar: .¿no había pensado algo muy parecido de Neji cuando le conoció? .¿Y no le había sorprendido soberanamente su verdadera faz? .¿Por qué no iba a ser Sasuke diferente?

Ino salió del aseo, y se encaminó al lavabo. Sakura se giró hacia Hinata y le preguntó:

-.¿Vas a pasar?

-Entra tú.

-Gracias.

Una vez a solas con la Yamanaka, Hinata se atrevió a preguntar:

-.¿Hace mucho que a Haruno-san le gusta Uchiha-kun?

-Puf o más –respondió la rubia, haciendo una mueca mientras se aplicaba rímel en las pestañas-. ¿Por?

La Hyuuga vaciló unos instantes antes de comentar:

-Parece triste.

-Lo está –Ino se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar con el otro ojo-. Lo estará hasta que se dé cuenta de que Sasuke es un sueño inalcanzable. Vive erguido sobre una peana que le ha dado su apellido y por unas alzas que se dedica a construir con mimo, intentando superar a ese hermano que tiene... Ya sabes, Uchiha Itachi. Corren leyendas acerca de él en el colegio.

Hinata bajó su nívea mirada.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Tan difícil es... ser feliz?

-Algunas personas parece que intentan no serlo.

Sakura salió del aseo, y en su lugar entró Hinata. Tardó unos instantes, tiempo más que suficiente como para que la pregunta definitiva se formara en su cabeza. Al abrir la puerta del W.C., la formuló en voz alta:

-Ino-san, dices que Uchiha-kun es un sueño inalcanzable, pero, .¿acaso es malo tratar de hacer realidad los sueños? .¿Tú qué opinas, Haruno-san?

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, y lanzó una mirada acusadora a la rubia.

-.¿A ti quién te manda decir nada?

-Yo no le he contado nada. Se ha dado cuenta ella solita.

Los ojos verdes de la Haruno se encontraron de nuevo con los plateados de Hinata.

-.¿Tanto se me... nota?

-Sinceramente, no –respondió la Hyuuga, franca-. Pero es que yo suelo fijarme mucho en los detalles.

-A veces parece que esos ojos tuyos pudieran ver a través de las personas... –murmuró la pelirrosa, como para sí-. ¿Puedes ver mi corazón en este momento?

-Más o menos.

-.¿Y qué ves?

-Una encrucijada. Desorientación. Soledad. Y miedo.

A Sakura se le escapó una carcajada triste.

-Bingo.

-Tienes que soltar todo eso, Sakura –le dijo Ino, preocupada-, o lo pasarás mal de verdad. Te diría que renunciaras a él... pero sé que para ti no será tan fácil como para mí.

-Tu no le amabas –habló la Haruno, alzando la cabeza y mirando fijamente a los ojos a su amiga-. Pero yo sí.

-Hay otra cosa más que veo en tu corazón –intervino Hinata con voz queda-, y es amor. Hay tal cantidad de amor... que tu propio corazón podría estallar. Deja de guardártelo todo para ti, Haruno-san. Él tiene que saber que tú no eres como las demás.

El afligido rostro de Sakura experimentó una transformación, al iluminarse de nuevo su expresión con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

-Lo intentaré –anunció, muy convencida.

-Ánimo –dijo Hinata.

-Esta chica... –sacudió la cabeza Ino-. Más te vale que me cuentes lo que sucede después, .¿vale? Por si tengo que partirle la cara a ese descastado.

Sakura rió con timidez. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un tenue rubor.

-Lo haré.

Llena de ánimo, la pelirrosa salió del aseo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Hinata e Ino abandonaron el baño, se encontraron la mesa que ocupaba su clase invadida por la anarquía. Sin la sabia mano de Sakura, que había desaparecido junto con Sasuke, los chicos se habían desmadrado, puesto que la cerveza se les había subido ya a la cabeza, y las chicas parecían muy molestas por la huida del Uchiha, reaccionando de maneras varias: a algunas les había dado por la melancolía e incluso los lloros, otras estaban dispuestas a quemar el restaurante a menos que las echaran antes. Entre aquella amalgama, Kiba se puso de pie de un salto cuando las dos adolescentes llegaron hasta él.

-.¿Dónde os habíais metido? .¡Estaba preocupado ya!

-Sí, a punto de mandar un comando policial en vuestra busca –agregó Naruto, que parecía enfurruñado.

-Nos hemos quedado hablando un rato con Sakura, ya sabes, cosas de chicas –explicó Ino con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Pues ella ha venido hace unos cinco minutos, y se ha llevado a Uchiha fuera.

Hinata dirigió sus perlinos ojos hacia Naruto, entendiéndolo todo. Todo el mundo sabía que el Uzumaki había estado colgado por Sakura desde que tenían menos de doce años. Sin duda no le habría hecho demasiada gracia que la chica de sus sueños se hubiera largado por ahí con su peor enemigo.

-Y esto se ha convertido en una cena de locos –comentó Ino, malhumorada. Parecía que aquellos chavales no sabían comportarse si no tenían a Sakura allí-. En fin, les convenceré de que paguemos y nos vayamos, así libramos a los dueños de este sitio de esta recua.

Mientras la Yamanaka lidiaba con mano de hierro con sus compañeros de clase, Kiba, Naruto y Hinata recogían sus cosas y se disponían a pagar su parte. Una vez todos los estudiantes hubieron salido del local, dispuestos a darlo todo en lo que quedaba de noche, los cuatro adolescentes pudieron caminar tranquilamente por las calles. No obstante, la Hyuuga no tardó en sentirse inquieta, y comprobó la hora. Ya era bastante tarde, y el hecho de haber sido admitida en el Mikami no significaba que la disciplina de su padre fuera menos dura, más bien al revés, pero no le importaba. Con tal de estar cerca de Neji, soportaría lo que fuera.

Neji. Esbozando una sonrisa, sacó el móvil de su bolso y anunció:

-Yo tendría que irme a casa...

-.¿Cogerás un taxi? –Preguntó Kiba.

-No, llamaré a mi primo para que venga a por mí –explicó Hinata.

-.¿Y no le despertarás? Es muy tarde.

-Vaya con tu primo, parece dispuesto a hacerlo todo por ti... –dejó caer Ino, maliciosa, haciendo que la Hyuuga se tensara como la cuerda de un arpa.

Con los dedos agarrotados, buscó en la agenda del aparato el nombre del muchacho y le llamó. Tras un par de tonos, él descolgó el teléfono:

-.¿Sí?

-.¿Neji-kun? H-hola, s-soy yo... He terminado de cenar, .¿te importaría venir a recogerme?

-Por supuesto que no –la chica oyó ruido, y supo que él se estaba incorporando. Tal vez sí que estaba durmiendo-. Iré ahora mismo, donde me pidas.

Hinata le citó en un lugar cercano, se despidió sucintamente y colgó. Al volver junto a sus amigos, Naruto se ofreció:

-.¿Quieres que me quede contigo hasta que llegue tu primo, Hinata-chan?

Ella enrojeció y respondió:

-Va... vale...

Kiba e Ino se miraron entre ellos, y esbozaron la misma sonrisa cómplice.

-Bueeeeno, parece que alguien tiene por aquí algo que hacer... Así que, .¿por qué no nos vamos, Kiba? –Preguntó la rubia.

-Adiós, Hinata, Naruto... Pasadlo bien... –Se despidió el Inuzuka.

A Hinata le hicieron falta unos instantes para percatarse de las intenciones ocultas en las frases de sus amigos, y al hacerlo, el rubor le ascendió por la cara, hasta teñírsela de granate hasta las mismas raíces del pelo.

-Hinata-chan... –habló de repente el rubio-. Esas cosas de chicas de las que habéis estado hablando las tres en el servicio... Esto... ¿relacionaban a Sakura-chan con Sasuke?

La muchacha bajó tímidamente la mirada.

-Sí...

-Lo suponía. Puede que haya llegado la hora de capitular... No tengo posibilidades frente a ese baka, aunque me pese.

-.¡Todavía es demasiado pronto para asegurar nada! Naruto-kun... –reaccionó Hinata, traicionando lo que le había dicho antes a la Haruno-. Aún puede haber... esperanza.

El Uzumaki negó con la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el suelo, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

-No creo que Sasuke deje pasar esta oportunidad, .¿sabes? Porque, como sabes, ella ha estado enamorada de él desde siempre y bueno... nadie es del todo impermeable, ni siquiera él, por mucho que presuma. Creo que, después de todo, Sakura es la persona más importante para él.

-Pero, Naruto-kun... –los pálidos ojos de la Hyuuga se llenaron de lágrimas- también lo es para ti.

-.¿Y qué si lo es? Eso no la hace feliz. Así que mis sentimientos por ella no sirven para nada.

Las afectadas palabras de su amigo la conmovieron tan profundamente que sintió la imperiosa necesidad de consolarle, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había abrazado a Naruto, que estaba sentado, y había apoyado el rostro de él en su pecho.

-.¿Hinata-ch...? –Fue la reacción del chico, que no esperaba un gesto tan apasionado de alguien habitualmente tan tímido.

-Somos amigos, Naruto-kun, y los amigos se consuelan cuando están triste. Puedes contar conmigo...

Acongojado, el rubio se dejó llevar por la calidez de la chica, y se dejó reconfortar por su cariño y su comprensión, concentrados en la dulzura de aquel abrazo. Ni siquiera fueron conscientes de que el tiempo seguía corriendo hasta que, de repente, la alarma del reloj de pulsera de Naruto empezó a sonar, y el muchacho se separó para apagarla. Pero al alzar la mirada por detrás de Hinata, un escalofrío de hielo le hizo ponerse en pie de un salto y exclamar:

-.¡No hemos hecho nada! .¡No estábamos haciendo nada!

Hinata se giró con rapidez, y las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca fueron:

-.¡Neji nii-san!

Era la primera vez que le llamaba así. Inalterable, Neji sonrío cínicamente y preguntó:

-.¿Habéis terminado? Llevo un buen rato esperando.

-Esto... Neji... –comenzó Hinata, pero Naruto la cortó:

-Tú eres su primo, .¿verdad que sí? –Hizo una exagerada y forzada reverencia- .¡He oído hablar muchísimo de ti! –Repitió la reverencia, cada vez más tenso- .¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, señor! –Reverenció una vez más- .¡Estaba cuidando a Hinata-ch... quiero decir, Hinata-san, mientras esperábamos! .¡Uahh! .¡Pero no de "esa" manera, .¿eh?! .¡.¡No es lo que parece!.!

-Ya basta –cuando Neji pronunció estas palabras, el Uzumaki se detuvo, quedándose quieto como una estatua de sal-. Gracias por cuidar... de mi prima –le dedicó a ésta una mirada fría como el hielo, que la hizo estremecer como en los primeros tiempos-. Ahora nos vamos.

Bajo la presión de la presencia de Neji, la muchacha no se atrevió a despedirse de Naruto, tan sólo le hizo una comedida reverencia antes de salir corriendo de su primo, y apenas pudo ver cómo el rubio se despedía de ella agitando la mano, antes de volver a hundirse las manos en los bolsillos, dar media vuelta y volver a sumergirse, esta vez solo, en el bullicio de la ciudad nocturna.

Neji caminaba deprisa, con paso casi marcial, sin volverse a comprobar siquiera que la chica le siguiera, pues tenía la certeza de que lo hacía, aunque bastantes pasos por detrás. Neji se precipitó hasta la boca de metro más cercano, y sin vacilar acerca de qué línea coger, llegó hasta un andén desierto y se detuvo entre un banco y un cartel luminoso que anunciaba los minutos que quedaban hasta la llegada del próximo tren. Cuando Hinata llegó, contrita, tomó asiento en el banco, jadeando silenciosamente tras la caminata. Sin dignarse a mirarla, el chico anunció:

-Ve pensándote una buena excusa. Ya me la contarás durante el trayecto.

La muchacha dio un respingo y replicó:

-.¿Es que acaso me crees capaz de algo así?

-Claro que no, pero tengo ojos en la cara, y también mi orgullo. Probablemente nada de lo que me digas ahora me satisfaga, pero quiero darte la oportunidad de explicarte, porque en mi fuero interno sé que no abrazarías a otro hombre si no tuvieras una razón lo suficientemente sólida.

La voz de Hinata tembló al comenzar a hablar:

-Naruto-kun lo estaba pasando mal, porque...

-He dicho que en el tren –la cortó Neji, tajante.

Ella se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y murmuró:

-Aún estamos a tiempo de cambiarnos de andén. Podemos ir a tu casa, podemos...

-Sabes bien que son pocas las cosas que se solucionan así –la interrumpió de nuevo el chico, relajando la expresión. Parecía abatido, incluso indefenso.

-Lo sé –admitió Hinata-. Ésa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti –se puso en pie y se acercó a Neji con cautela, para luego abrazarle-. Te quiero tanto, Neji-kun... no concibo mi vida sin ti.

Él cogió la muñeca derecha de la muchacha, y besó con suavidad la palma de la mano de su prima. Acto seguido, la miró a los ojos por primera vez en la noche.

-Sabes que yo tampoco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una ceremonia de apertura del curso no puede ser tal si no hay decenas de cerezos desparramando sus flores en derredor, o al menos eso pensaba Hinata. Por eso, apenas podía reprimir la sonrisa cuando vio el patio del Instituto Mikami tapizado con el rosa de los pétalos. El aire olía a primavera, y todo parecía apreciarse desde un prisma radiante. A la muchacha le parecía el día de primavera más bonito de sus dieciséis años de vida.

-.¡Hi-na-ta-chan!

La adolescente dio un salto cuando notó cosquillas en la cintura. Al darse la vuelta, vio los risueños rostros de Ino y Sakura, que reían de buena gana.

-Chicas... –murmuró.

-.¡Bienvenidas a nuestro primer año de secundaria alta! El próximo cambio de ciclo... .¡sí que será decisivo! No sé si alegrarme o echarme a llorar... –comentó la Yamanaka.

-De momento lo que deberíamos hacer es tratar de pasárnoslo en grande... .¡Se dice pronto, pero en tres años pueden pasar miles de cosas! –Añadió Sakura.

-.¡Y también pueden no pasar! Porque me sé de una pardilla que va a tirarse con el mismo novio hasta que la muerte los separe...

-.¡Lo que pasa es que te mueres de envidia, Ino-cerda!

-.¡Cuidado con lo que dices, frentuda! .¡Que Kiba y yo estamos en nuestro mejor momento!

-Bueno, chicas... –trató de calmar los ánimos la Hyuuga, aunque sabía perfectamente que sus dos amigas se peleaban de broma- .¿Y si vamos en busca de los chicos?

-.¡Tú, calla! .¡Que eres la única que no tiene novio! –Gritaron a dúo Ino y Sakura, para acto seguido echarse a reír, mientras Hinata se rascaba disimuladamente la barbilla.

_Si ellas supieran..._

No muy lejos de allí, Neji había logrado sortear todos los obstáculos habidos y por haber, que se multiplicaban por diez en días como aquél, en que era perseguido por decenas de novatos que chillaban "senpai" a diestro y siniestro, para citarse a solas con Naruto y Sasuke. Sabía que Hinata no estaría de acuerdo con aquella medida, pero no le importaba. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que el curso comenzara y que las cosas continuaran tal cual, con su indefensa prima rodeada de moscones de uso habitual. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, y cuando habían estado en institutos distintos había hecho como que no lo sabía para no pasarse el día preocupado por la integridad física de Hinata, pero ahora, en el mismo centro, había ciertas cosas por las que no estaba dispuesto a pasar.

Naruto llegó a la parte de atrás de uno de los pabellones del instituto literalmente acojonado, pues estaba seguro al cien por cien de que el Hyuuga iba a aprovechar el relativo descontrol del día de apertura del curso para darle una monumental paliza por haberle pillado sobando a su prima, nada más y nada menos que la sobreprotegida heredera de una gran familia, Hinata Hyuuga. Sin embargo, los esquemas se le cayeron a trozos cuando vio aparecer por allí también a Sasuke Uchiha, que le dedicó una mirada hostil para disfrazar su sorpresa.

-.¿Sasuke-teme? .¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Eso mismo querría saber yo. Un tío me ha dicho que quería verme un tal Hyuuga-senpai.

-Ah... es el primo de Hinata-chan.

-.¿De Hinata? .¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros con...?

La garganta se le secó cuando recordó la manera en que se había metido con ella al principio del verano anterior. No mucho después, su hermano Itachi le había contado que los Hyuuga eran una familia tremendamente estricta, que vigilaba severamente la pureza de su honor. Tal vez, aprovechando que iban a estar en el mismo instituto, el guardián de la princesita le iba a partir las piernas como venganza por lo que había hecho.

-Parece que tú sí que tienes de qué arrepentirte, Sasuke-teme –comentó Naruto con mirada sospechosa.

-Cierra el pico y vamos.

Encontraron a Neji apoyado en la pared del pabellón, con pose de tipo duro. O bien los chicos tenían más miedo del que estaban dispuestos a reconocer para sus adentros, o bien el Hyuuga realmente intimidaba. Estaba en su territorio, por lo que iba muy sobrado, y tenía el aliciente de aquella mirada plateada, misteriosa e incluso aterradora si se lo proponía. Cuando los dos pipiolos estuvieron frente a él, sofocó cualquier intento de hacerse los gallitos yendo al grano:

-Tengo entendido que ambos conocéis a mi prima Hinata desde hace bastantes años, ya que habéis ido a clase con ella desde primaria –Naruto y Sasuke asintieron a la vez, como autómatas-. Me consta que vuestra relación con ella es... íntima en el caso de Uzumaki y superficial pero con algunas incidencias que no me gustan nada en el caso de Uchiha. En cualquier caso, quiero haceros una advertencia para el futuro –los dos chicos tragaron saliva a la vez-. Sólo es un aviso, pero quiero que lo sepáis. Hinata no es sólo mi prima. También es mi chica. Si la tocáis... tendréis un problema. Uno muy grave, además. ¿Entendido?

Al igual que Sasuke y Naruto, Ino y Sakura, que escuchaban la conversación a hurtadillas junto con Hinata, se quedaron de una pieza. No obstante, su reacción inmediata fue girarse hacia la Hyuuga y cuchichear:

-.¡Y que no tenía novio! .¡Mira que calladito se lo tenía!

-Ésta sí que sabe escoger los mejores bombones de la caja...

Hinata reprimió una carcajada, aunque el deseo de reír fue aún mayor cuando los tres chicos salieron de su supuesto escondrijo. Neji ignoró a las dos muchachas y se aproximó a su prima, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera. Antes de hacerlo, la chica hizo una reverencia pidiendo perdón a Naruto y Sasuke, que fue recibida con diferentes reacciones entre sus amigos, todas positivas pero cada uno a su manera. Acto seguido, Hinata se acercó a Neji y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-Espero que hayas asumido que vamos a pasar juntos el resto de nuestra vida –dijo él, sin mirarla-, porque ya no hay fuerza humana ni divina que pueda separarme de ti.

En lugar de responder y arruinar el momento con su voz temblorosa, Hinata estrechó la mano de Neji. Realmente, aquel día era más hermoso de su vida, y se lo parecía más aún si giraba la vista hacia el brillante sendero que les guiaba hacia su futuro, un sendero sin fin.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y ahora, responderé a los reviews anónimos del capítulo 9:**

**Nekoi: Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo. No hice que Hiashi se opusiera a la relación entre Hinata y Neji porque me parecía algo demasiado típico, y da la sensación así de que todos los fics protagonizados por esta pareja son iguales... En fin, espero que la resolución del fic también te guste n.n**

**shie-san: Espero que te fuera bien en los exámenes n.n Y me alegra mucho que te gustaran los últimos capítulos del fic, espero que este también te guste n.n**

**Shi: .¡Por Dios, no sabes la ilusión que me hace que te gustaran los lemons! Porque me cuesta bastante escribirlos, y siempre creo, cuando he terminado uno, que aparte de haberme quedado corto de más, se me han acabado las ideas. En cuanto a la escena de la "confesión", no quise que quedara demasiado dramática n.nU Porque me gustan las cosas simples xD En fin, espero que este capítulo te guste también n.n**

**Shishio: .¡Qué exagerado eres! Pero no debo olvidar que a ti también te tiran la muerte y la destrucción xDD Pero me alegra saber que no pareció TAAAN pasteloso xD me habría deprimido. Lo que no sé... es qué opinarás de este último capítulo. Sin embargo, espero impacientemente tu review n.n**

**anais: .¡Realmente son una gran pareja! Pero aunque me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo este fic, que he desarrollado con mucho cuidado y he escrito sobre todo con el corazón, creo que les voy a dar un pequeño descanso antes de volver a colocarlos de protagonistas en otra historia n.n Espero que te guste el final.**

**Kwatz!**


End file.
